Avatar Arc
by King of Stories
Summary: After the returning to the Earthland, the former Assassins Akame, Chelsea, and Leone recruited to Lamia Scale to learn magic and hope to return to their friends to help take down Avatar though the assassins will have to face other challenges, even more powerful enemies but they and their friends will have to locate another Gateway mentioned by another Demon from Tartaros.
1. An Assassins Training

Chapter 1: An Assassins Training

Leone told the Lamia Scale Guildmaster Ooba about her belt and its power.

Ooba observed it for a second. "Hmm, this weapon is called: Lionel, give you strengthness and swiftness of a wild animal."

Toby was curious that he ran behind the guildmaster. "So can she use magic yet, huh?"

Ooba was irritated. "I'll spin you for being a loud!" Toby was spun around with dizzy eyes. "You are spinning me!"

Leone laughed at the scene in front of her. "Anyway, so what kind of magic you think I can use." Ooba began to think. "Well young lady, your power is a similar to Take Over Magic, so maybe you can combine your belt and Take Over Magic as one."

The blonde woman looked very interested on that magic. "Hell yeah, let's get started."

Akame was talking with Lyon about her abilities and her Mursasme sword. "As a former Assassin, I will would like to see what know what kind of magic I can use, Murasame is sword with a poison curse, I would not want to use it as much since this Magic Council takes the criminals away."

Lyon began to think and thought of one idea. "Maybe, Maker Magic, also I must ask, have you used other weapons before other than Murasame?"

Akame nodded her head. "I use knives, regular swords, even when I trained with my little sister Kurome, I just used normal swords." Lyon then grinned. "I see, so Maker Magic might suit you well." The former Assasin smiled. "Then let's get started."

Chelsea was discussion to Yuka, Toby, and Chelia about her Imperial Arms. "My weapon known as Gaea Foundation, is built for recon, it also carries Needles that I use to pierce my enemies, though its recon skill can come in handy, using as a weapon to fight or attack isn't much unless for a sneak attack."

Chelia put her hand under her chin in thought. "Hmm, this tricky indeed."

Toby was getting impatient. "Can we just get it on with the training?!"

Yuka covered his ears. "Geez, you have to be loud." Chelsea could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

Chelia then had a idea that might work. "Chelsea, you said that you used needles before to pierce your enemies and used your Imperial Arms for recon which you disguised yourself as whoever you saw once." The former recon assassin was little interested in this. "Yes, so?"

Chelia then smiled. "I've looking at some different type of magic in a book, so maybe you can study to see what kind of magic you can learn to use." Chelsea was now to ready to learn. "Alright, let's start."

A month passes as the former three assassins trained hard. Akame was learning about Maker Magic from Lyon but wasn't training in the snow mountains instead, Lyon decided to teach about other Make Magic he learned about in books. "As you know there are different times of Maker Magic, Ice Make Magic, Memory Make Magic, and other kinds too."

Akame was listening hard as Lyon spoke for minutes and then Akame was meditating.

Chelsea was reading a book about magic types. "Hmm, interesting." She flipped the pages one by one as a half hour passed. But nothing seemed to fit her abilities. "Crap, this getting diffcult." She then flipped another page about Tranformation magic as she did her Imperial Arms began to respond and she opened the box her make-up items glowed. "This is new." After she felt the magic flowing inside her body. "Wait, Transformation magic, it might be similar to Gaea Foundation, however I can use it after seeing someone first like my friends." She got part of Transformation magic sorted out. "However my needles aren't going to fit with that magic." She looked up magic that can be created from her own power from another book that seemed to make her needles glow brightly. "I repeat this is new." She went outside the guild and changed into Carla then flew up into the air and onto one of nearby building's roof. "Now let's test out my needles' power."

Countless needles were created as Chelsea extended her arm forward "Needle Storm!" A rain of needles made were sent falling from the sky and into the river. "Well, that's something." Her attack also made the water splash up as she flew down in Carla's form as the water settled down and there across the river was Ooba who was all wet from the water from head to toe and looking very mad." You got me all wet brat!" Chelsea was nervous as she spun. "I'll spin you for that!"

Chelsea was spun as she had dizzy eyes. "You are spinning me lady!"

Leone was outside in the nearby forest as she activated her Imperial Arms. "Lionel!" She transformed into her beast form. "Man, I was dying to going into this form again!" She chuckled while clenching her hands and cracked her knuckles. "Now, let's do some training." As she dashed into the forest with fast speed. She then ran up a tree onto the it's branch then leaped towards another tree's branch.

Just then a woman's scream was heard. "AAAAHHH!" Leone's feline ears perked up. "Sounds like a scream." She went to the sound of the screaming and came to a woman who holding her son's hand who looked 4 years old. "Mommy, my legs are getting tired!" The boy cried.

Leone then saw the attacker on the woman and her son which was a large beast who looked female and pursuing the two like cat hunting a pig. "This ain't good!" She cracked her knuckles and leaped over the two and pulled back her arm and delivered a punch at the beast's chest making it roar in pain."Take that you crappy beast!" The feline then smirked and smacked her with its claw sending the blond woman to the ground and groan in pain. "That really hurt damn it!"

The boy wondered that too. "Lady, are you alright?"

The woman was worried. "Careful dear, that beast is called the Lunar Beast, the story about this creature is that was suppose to be extincted."

Leone got up and was took some damage. "I see, frankly this bastard isn't, on top of that this beast is nothing like the Danger Beasts back home." She clenched her hand tightly. "I refuse to let this overgrown feline make look like a rookie" She grinned. "You hear that furball, I'll make you wish that you never crossed me!" She felt something inside her and felt magical. "What is this?" She looked at her Imperial Arms belt which was glowing. "Wait, could this be..." She then chuckled and grabbed the feline beast by its chest. "This must be my Take Over: Magic!" Lunar Beast began to fade and Leone's body began to glow. "Lionel Soul Combination: Primal Lunar Beast!" Her blond hair changed into white as snow and her tail changed into the same color. Her face became more feline with sharp fangs but her human body stayed the same however she grew white fur. "This is magic now, I can take over any other beasts!" She cheered proudly as her breasts bounced.

The woman's son face flushed as his mother covered his eyes with her hand.

Akame was in the guild meditating while sitting in a crossed leg position. "My magic will come to me." A minute passes as her body was covered in a shadowy power and then she stood up slowly then saw her body being enveloped by it. "This magic...is shadow magic." She smiled a little. "I should go see Leone..." Just then Chelsea approached her. "Hey, I see you found your magic, let's go to the forest, Leone said she would be there so do outdoor training." The other girl smiled.

Leone was chanting with the woman and her son. "I see, you were camping out here."

The woman chuckled a little. "Yes, I didn't even know that this Lunar Beast was out here, I mean I heard rumors but-" Leone put her hand out. "Rumor or not, I'm just glad that I ran into you two, I mean if I wasn't here then you and your son wouldn't be here right."

"Yes, I thank you." The woman bowed. "By the way, I'm Julie and this is my son Drake."

The boy waved with a smile. "Hi."

After awhile the boy Drake and his mother left the forest and there came Akame along with Chelsea who saw Leone walking with them. "Leone, who are these two?"

Leone explained the situation leaving the other two assassins surprised but relieved that their friend didn't get hurt and was happy to that she was able to learn magic, after introducing themselves to the mother and her son, the two assassins went back into the forest.

As time passes the three former assassins trained outside in the forest learning moves for their magic.

Three months pass since the three former assassins of Night Raid joined Lamia Scale as the three girls learned of their magic.

Leone was training in the forest again and transformed into her Lunar Beast Soul. "Heh, heh, if my friends saw me in this form now, their faces would be great." She remembered Tatsumi's reaction on the night she and him went to assassinate a drug lord and his men. "Tatsumi, your reaction to my Imperial Arms sure brings me back." She cracked her knuckles. "Lunar Moon Slash!" Moon lights appeared above and then shot down beams of moon light at the ground which caused an explosion. "That felt good."

Akame was hunting a few boars for some meals in a large meadow she then took a bow and arrow made of shadow. "Shadow Arrow Storm!" An Arrow made of shadow was fired up the sky and then multiplied into more arrows that were sent down at the wild boars and were impaled by the arrows which made them drop to the ground. "Yes, meat."

Chelsea was training in a small opening in the forest and took out a needle. "Needle Flame Shower!" She raised her arm up into the air and countless flaming needles came down from the sky and burned a pile of wood in front of her to a crisp. "My Needle magic is improving, I have a feeling using my Gaea Foundation is transformation power is going to be even better." She took out her make up gear from her Imperial Arms and began to transform into. "Hey, everyone." She took the form of Lucy Heartfilla. "She will be surprised."

Another month passed by and then one day, the three assassins were having lunch with their Guildmates of Lamia Scale.

The meals they were having were Fried chicken, Chicken Salads, Boozes, a few cups of water, and Herbal Tea.

Toby was delighted by the food. "So delicious, give me more!"

Yuka groaned at the loudness from the dog guy. "Take it easy."

Ooba was annoyed the noise. "You two for being noisy, I'll spin you!"

Toby and Yuka were spun around with dizzy eyes. "You are spinning us!"

Chelia was liking the food too. "This is so good, Akame."

Akame smiled at the comment. "Thank you, I can cook well."

Leone chuckled as she pet her friend on the head. "That's best friend for ya."

Chelsea giggled with a smile as a thought occurred to her. _"This is like when my friends from Night Raid and those from Fairy Tail ate with us." _Then the another thought got to her when those other wizards from other wizard guilds celebrating the fall of the Empire.

Natsu and Gajeel's childish fight was going through her head. "Geez, those two are brain dead."

Then Lyra one of Lucy's Celestial Spirit went to her head making her smile a little. _"My previous team maybe gone, but they're going to live in my heart." _Then her new team from Night Raid went to her mind.

Lubbock went into her mind. _"I wonder how the perv is doing, knowing him he's probably with Najenda." _The former boss of Night Raid went to her head. _"Let's just hope, he's not to piss her off if he looks at another girl, then again he won't."_

Susanoo went to her mind. _"I wonder how the Imperial Arms Su is doing." _Then again to her he's still working with Najenda. _"I wonder he's going to pick up girls but that remains to be seen by the others that is, he's bit a slow on romance but maybe the others can teach him and he's also neat freak too."_

Tatsumi went to her mind. "How that guy is doing now?" Frankly she knew what was going on probably as Mine's image went to her mind. _"Tatsumi is with Mine no doubt, I also know that Mine is being a good guard dog." _She remembered how she got on her the pinkette sniper's nerves. _"Chelsea, just when you're being nice, you turn into a piece of crap, my god I hate you!" _Mine's angry face went through Chelsea's mind making her giggle.

Akame noticed the other girl's silent. "Chelsea, is something wrong." The other assassin heard her friend and looked at her then just giggled. "Its nothing, but I was just thinking about our friends from our world."

Leone chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I miss them including Tatsumi, I was hoping to make a move on him."

Lyon got a bit curious. "Oh you mean the boy with the weird armor?" The blonde responded with a big smile. "Hell yeah, he might been a bit childish but he wasn't a pervert and cute when he was bashful."

Yuka sweatdropped. "So I guess you like men that aren't pervy."

Leone started to get all flustered as image of her putting Tatsumi between her breasts went to her mind. "Oh, I loved it when I put that Tatsumi's cute head into my chest including when I licked his ear."

Chelia's face went red. "Oh my."

Ooba growled the blonde's comment. "Hey, less dirty talking and more eating brat or I'll spin you!" But that too late as the blonde was spun with dizzy eyes. "You are spinning old hag!"

Chelsea laughed at the scene. "Somethings never change."

Akame smiled a little as her sister's image went to her mind. _"Kurome my little sister, I hope you're doing fine, but then again with Wave I'm sure you are and having a good future together." _Mostly the girl was wondering what their other friends were doing now, ever since they joined Lamia Scale to train and learn magic of their own they haven't heard much from their Fairy Tail friends but maybe they're still tracking Avatar down other than that but that wasn't only thing on her mind now.

Flashback scene.

The image of the Demon Aquaus went to her head including what she mentioned. **"There is another Gateway that leads to another world, I won't say where, but you better find it cause who knows what damage my comrades and I will unleash on the humans and other creatures!"**

Flashback ends.

_"If that Demon was telling the truth about another gateway somewhere else in this world, then we need to find it and track down that Demon and her followers, I'm sure those Archaeologists will be able to find its location." _Akame thought but another then thought of something else. _"I wonder what world is on other side of this other gateway, I guess my friends and I will find out, but we must careful who knows what kind of enemies or people we'll encounter."_

Meanwhile in a hidden location in a dark forest where Avatar Guild was.

Gray was approaching the guild with right side of his body to the left side of his face was covered in a dark like skin. "Here it is Avatar Guild I have to make this count."

Erza was watching far away and rode away on her horse. "Good luck, Gray."

End of chapter.


	2. Visit to Sabertooth

Chapter 2: Visit to Sabertooth

Four months passes since the three assassins of Night Raid joined the Lamia Scale to learn and train their magic by the time, their magic was improving day after day.

Akame, Leone, and Chelsea took a job requests to improve their magic and to earn some money.

Akame was happy to get money even if it meant getting meat which she loved and also to cook it. Leone did a few massages on Chelia and Akame which they loved but the blonde got carried away and did some that were too much that irritated Ooba which caused the old hag to spin the blonde assassin.

Chelsea was revealed to doing jobs that good for recon that's where her Imperial Arms Gaea Foundation came in.

Meanwhile in the house where Gray was staying with Juvia.

Juvia was in bed looking tired and sick but mostly worried. "My darling, Gray where are you?" Wendy was sitting on a small stool looking down at the water wizard. "I hope Natsu and the others are having better luck." Carla sighed. "Don't worry child, I'm sure that they will find Gray."

Wendy then put her hands over the Water wizard and her hands glowed brightly. "I should heal her bit more, its the least I can do until she feels a bit more better."

In a dark forest in the Avatar Guild was.

"Oracion Seis...Grimoire Heart, and now Tartaros, the Balam Alliance's fall symbolized the end of the Dark Guild Era...which means the Era of Avatar begins." A Masked Priest was speaking along with other wizards sitting at a round table.

High Priest Alok

"The time is upon us...we must purify those who oppose our demonic black wizard, we all do for Zeref..."

GoMon Member of Avatar Cult.

Abel Member of Avatar Cult.

D-6 member of Avatar Cult

Briar member of Avatar Cult.

Jerome member of Avatar Cult. "All we do, we do for Zeref."

Mary member of Avatar Cult. "All we do, we do for Zeref."

Gray Fullbuster member of Avatar Cult. "All we do, we do for Zeref."

Natsu and Lucy were riding on a large dog like beast to a town where Sabertooth was.

Happy saw something on the side of the town. "That's got to be it!"

A large Guild Hall which was Sabertooth's caught Lucy's eyes. "But how can you be sure they know something about Gray?"

Natsu didn't look back at the blonde girl. "I can't talk about that." The Celestial Wizard was confused but more like didn't understand what her friend was getting at. "Why are you saying, its got to be a secret?" The pinkette dragon slayer turned around facing his friend surprising. "Listen closely Lucy!"

The blonde girl was seeing another problem as she sweatdropped. "Hey, you let go of the reigns and aren't seeing where we're going!" That didn't seem bother Natsu who continued to stare at her with a serious look. "I trust Gray, but the only way to find anything out about him is to stop trusting him."

Lucy wasn't understand her friend was saying. "I don't get it but can you pay attention to the road and talk at the same time!?"

Natsu didn't still turn around. "I stop trusting him but only when we find him that's what I mean." Lucy still wasn't understanding what her friend was saying. "That doesn't make any sense!"

But that didn't seem to make the look on Natsu's face change until he looked very determined. "Listen I swear that we will find Gray and bring him back." His face got closer to Lucy surprising the girl. "I promise I will."

The Celestial Wizard was quiet as Natsu continued to look at her. "But for now I can't say anymore until we find him." Lucy turned away for a sec before she grabbed by his neck and turned him around cracking his neck. "Turn around you dummy!"

Soon they arrived at the Sabertooth Guild as they entered the building there was Yukino along with some other wizards. "Lucy, Natsu, and Happy!"

Lucy waved as she approached the other Celestial wizard. "Hey, how is going?"

Orga was sitting on a table with his hand under his chin looking glad. "Honestly business for us been busy since your guild was disbanded and that you guys weren't competing anymore in the Grand Magic Games."

Rufus was sitting next to Lightning God Slayer smiling with his eyes closed. "I can't remember the last time this guild was profitable."

Yukino realized what she said and put her hands on her eyes. "Sorry about that I forget your guild is-" Lucy stopped her friend from feeling bad. "Don't worry about it, Fairy Tail is about to make a comeback soon."

The other Celestial Wizard then got all teary eyed with joy. "That's so great, I can't wait..." Lucy then had awkward look on her friend's reaction. "That's nothing to cry about."

"There's some faces I haven't seen in awhile."

"Oh yeah, its been a long time but not as much sinc we went to that other world."

Natsu turned to see what was talking to them and to his surprise there was Sting but he was overweight surprising Lucy. "What happened to you."

Natsu didn't seemed bothered by the overweight Dragon slayer. "You haven't changed much, Sting."

"Are you blind?!" Lucy shouted comically.

"Where are your friends from that world we meet you guys in?" Rufus asked.

"Oh they joined Lamia Scale for some training and to learn magic of their own." Lucy answered.

Sting smiled at that. "I see, can't wait to see what their magic is."

Orga had a question of his own. "What brings you guys here?"

Sting wondered that too. "Did you guys come to join our guild?"

Rufus thought that was the case too. "If so, you and your friends can be our partners."

Lucy giggled a little. "That's sweet, but we're a little busy here."

Lector approached Happy. "Hey, is Carla here with you guys?" The blue exceed looked at the other Exceed. "No, but where is Frosch?"

"Well, he and Rogue went on a job milady but I don't know when they'll be back." Lector answered which got Natsu attention and he grabbed the Exceed by his face tightly. "Where'd they go?!"

Sting didn't like what the pinkette was doing. "Hey man, take your hands off of Lector!"

Yukino was a concerned at the sudden action. "Calm down."

Lector too was taken by surprise but spoke a muffle tone. "They just left awhile ago but they should be at the city's gate by now." Natsu put down the exceed and ran off in a hurry. "Awesome, thanks a lot little guy!"

Lucy was a bit bewildered. "How rude." Sting was confused at the pinkette's big rush. "What was about that." Lucy looked at wondering the same thing but something else. "You're back to normal, but how?!"

Yukino had that answer with a Celestial Spirit gold key. "He was about a balance so I had Libra even the scale."

Natsu was running fast throught the town and then he saw Rogue, Frosch and Minerva up ahead. "Hey, Rogue!" That got the Shadow Dragon Slayer along with the others two to turn around. "Is that Natsu?" His answer didn't come when fire dragon Slayer grabbed him in a second by the neck. "We're going to have a chat!" The black haired man was comically choking. "Hey, you're choking me!"

"Hey, wait for us!"

"Just don't run off without us!"

Minera turned around and saw Lucy along with Happy approaching. "Why are they here?"

Frosch called out to Natsu. "If you need to talk with me, I can come along!"

"Sorry but this a between me and Rogue only!" Natsu replied dragging off with the other dragon Slayer.

Lucy stopped to catch her breath as Minerva looked where Natsu dragged her friend off. "That was strange." She then noticed Lucy looking at her. "I see, that you're here." Lucy stood up after taking a few breathes. "Yes, speaking of which why wasSting so huge?"

Happy and Frosch were dancing around happily as the two women talked more.

Minerva chuckled a little. "We had a eating contest, as you know Sting went overboard with that, well that we had an eating contest cause he thinks the Grand magic games would be boring without Fairy Tail competing." Lucy admit that part was true. "Yes, I see." Minerva then had a guilt expression on her face. "Listen, I would like to apologize for my behavior last year." Lucy was a bit puzzled then remembered how badly and brutally was beaten up by Minerva. "Don't worry, I accept your apology. I mean we're just fighting to bring home the winning prize." Minerva still felt guiltly though. "I know, but still I went too far." Lucy shook her head seeing no reason to hold any grudge. "Look its in the past alright, so don't feel too bad."

Minerva smiled in return. "Thank you, anyway where is those three ladies?"

"Oh Akame, Leone, and Chelsea are members of Lamia Scale for the time being because they want to learn their own magic." Lucy replied. "I do hope they return when Fairy Tail is rebuild."

Minerva chuckled at that comment. "I see, I look forward to seeing them again." Lucy had the same feeling. "Yes, I can't to see what magic they can use."

Natsu took Rogue to a garden hedge. "Listen, why did you want to speak with me all the way here?" Natsu was getting to that. "Listen, I need to look at your job request." Rogue got out the paper but Natsu snatched before he got a chance to show it as Natsu carefully read the paper. "Defeat Avatar." He glanced at the shadow dragon slayer. "Listen, I would like to do this job."

Rogue was bit shocked but confused as well. "Wait, you can't have my job, you forget you aren't a part of a guild anymore." Natsu showed him his shoulder with the Fairy Tail guildmark. "I'm part of Fairy Tail, so please let me take this job and I can give you the award money."

Rogue sighed knowing Natsu has made his decision. "Very well." Natsu then had another request. "Also I need you promise me that you won't leave the town for awhile until Avatar is taken down." Rogue didn't quite understand what the pinkette was getting at but had to agree but before he spoke Natsu then sped off quickly as he ran pass Lucy, Minerva and Frosch. "Come on, Lucy and Happy!" The pinkette man grabbed the blonde's wrist and Happy by his waist. "Listen Minerva, don't let Rogue and Frosch leave town until then!"

Minerva was a confused. "What was that about?" Rogue wondered that too. "No idea."

Frosch just stared. "That was weird."

As Natsu was taking his teammates with him through the town he remembered what the Future Rogue said to him before disappearing. "You must warn the Rogue from your time to protect Frosch from a year now."

At the Lamia Scale Guild.

Leone, Chelsea, and Akame were outside with the Ooba and the other Lamia Scale wizards as Lyon was the first one to speak to the girls. "I see, you girls are going to leave now."

Leone laughed with a grin. "Yeah, its been awhile since we kick some ass. Well that and we get see the others again."

Akame agreed. "Right, we appreciate everything you did and how we were able to learn magic." She bowed which made Toby get all teary eyed and started to cry with his arms covering his eyes. "That's why we're going say good-bye without making a scene!"

Yuka chuckled a bit. "Geez, really."

Chelia walked over the three girls and hugged them all. "I'll miss you, take care of yourselves too!"

Akame smiled. "Same here."

Chelsea felt a little awkward but happy too. "Just don't get too gushy."

Leone then took the younger girl in a tight hug putting her head into her breasts. "Aw, don't be so sad!" The others Lamia Scale wizards were left in awe and blushing red as some people walking nearby blushed red. Then a group of men had bloodly noses seeing such a scene.

Ooba groaned in embarrassment. "Hey, don't that to her in public or I'll spin you!" Leone was already spun and had dizzy eyes. "You are spinning me!"

In the forest trail Natsu, Happy and Lucy were sitting on two tree stumps.

The blue exceed had a question for his partner while looking at the job request about Avatar. "Natsu, do you have anything on this Avatar?

"Beats me, not mention that chick Taran who was suppose to be a new recruit didn't say anything either." Natsu replied putting his hand on his cheek.

"Their a magic cult." Hearing that got the pinkette boy and the exceed to look at Lucy. "After all the dark guilds were defeated Avatar rose up to take their place."

Natsu admit that was true. "True, but don't forget there are more Demons from Tartaros that survived, even though their guild is no more, we don't know where those other Demons ran off to."

Lucy agreed but decided to change subject. "Well, that aside, I learned Avatar worships Zeref." Natsu spit out a twig he had in his mouth. "Zeref..."

Lucy sighed. "I don't know what this has to do with Gray, but those other guys worship Zeref like a god." That detail made Natsu grin. "Sweet, more of Zeref's flukies."

Lucy was still wanting to know what Natsu was hiding. "Listen, I don't understand why you think Gray would join up with a group like that." Happy agreed with the blonde. "Yeah, that doesn't make sense to me."

Natsu got up and leaned his hand on a tree while looking down and making a groaning sound. "Is that him thinking?" Happy asked.

Lucy was bit skeptical. "He doesn't want to tell us."

"I will tell you guys what's going on, its about what Future Rogue said to me." Natsu answered.

That surprised Lucy a bit. "During that time with the Dragons."

Flashback

Future Rogue was disappearing. "On that fateful day I lose Frosch it will finally happen I will be swallowed by the darkness forever." Natsu wasn't buying what the future Rogue was saying. "That's not going to happen."

Future Rogue beg to differ. "It mostly certainly will, by the one year from now, you must warn Rogue to protect Frosch from one year from now, from Gray Fullbuster." That last detail horrified Natsu. "He will kill Frosh." The future Rogue disappeared into thin air.

Flashback ends.

Natsu's thought was interrupted by Lucy. "Come on now, aren't you going to tell us or not?" The pinkette boy approached in front of his friends. "A year after the Grand Magic Games meaning right now, Gray is suppose to be our enemy."

Lucy and Happy were shocked. "No way!" Natsu wasn't finished what he was saying. "So I thought if we were to go where Rogue and Frosch were going, we'll run into him there."

Lucy still was confused what her friend was saying. "We didn't we change that when we defeated Future Rogue." The blone looked really worried. "That doesn't seem possible."

"Yeah, I don't understand much but this is the only lead I can go on." Natsu said as Lucy was feeling more concerned. "I can't imagine him being our enemy."

Natsu had another thing to say. "Juvia said that while they were training, he had black markings on his body." A image of his battle alongside Gray against Mard Geer went into his mind. "I should know because I saw those markings when we fought against Mard Geer, I'm not sure but the way he was given those Demon Slayer magic may have gotten him being taken over by a Demon."

Lucy was feeling more worried after that detail. "Why did he wait so long to tell me, its obviously that Rogue and Gray are suppose to fight, Natsu knows what the outcome will be, is that why he left?" Her thought was interrupted by a hand on her head. "It'll be ok, no matter Gray is still one of us."

Lucy smiled a little. "Right."

"Aye aye sir!" Happy saluted waving his paws.

Meanwhile the Archaeological Society was at Magic Council's chambers.

Jean the head of Archaeological Society along with his other members was talking with Jura. "Is there anything yet you found?"

Jean was quiet looking at books. "Hmm, first off that other gateway you told me about and after some researching in the last few months, its quite an ancient machine, I don't think even the magic council can create something like this." Jura had to agree. "Yes, from what Blue Pegasus said, there was magic from that gateway that produced quite the magic power levels, though I doubt Acnologia would be the one."

"It's possible that Zeref has created it." A voice said.

Jura turned to see a woman with long slightly curly hair. She wore a fur-line coat over a blue t-shirt and long dark green trousers. She had a belt and necklace with a thin rope and three little shiny pearls on it that circled her neck. "Oh, how is my students doing?"

Jura was a bit surprised. "Students?"

The woman smiled. "Hi, I'm Niko Olivia, I'm also part of a different Archaeological Society from another town, Jean was my teacher back when I was a teen"

Just then another woman appeared behind her who shared a resemblance but the new woman had black hair that was longer reaching to her lower back and it was pulled back revealing her forehead and ears. Her outfit is a long salmon shirt with a partially zipped blue leather vest. She wore on her feet red high heel shoes. "Hello, I'm Niko Rukia, I'm also an assistant in my mother's work.."

Jura was surprised to see women that resembled each other so much. "My, you two are..." Jean cleared his throat. "Ahem, Jura.." The former Lamia Scale wizard pulled himself together. "Excuse me, anyway, you two were saying on the creator of the gateway."

Olivia took out a paper. "Here." She handed over to Jura who took and read it. "Yes, as you know Jean did some research gateway along with Blue Pegasus as Jean mentioned the magic levels from the other Gateway was off the chart, but now we're going to detect the source of the its own to the other gateway."

Jura was getting interested. "Alright, do you ladies have any info on how to find the location?" Olivia gave off a confident smile. "Yes,we find using this item within this box." Then Rukia was approaching the former Lamia Scale wizard with a box as she began to open it with her right hand on the top of the box and lid door opened.

End of chapter


	3. The Gateway's Secret Key

Chapter 3: The Gateway's Secret Key

A shiny ruby like stone and a piece of paper written in ancient words was shown before Jura. "What you saying-"

"Yes, this is something that Jean and the others found a few months ago somewhere in the ancient ruins." Olivia spoke.

Jean responded with a nod. "Yes, after my team and I did some examination on the item which seemed to called the Gateway Key or something , it was also giving off some quite magic power not to mention the magic level that was recorded was strong and there was light in the center blinking for a few seconds during our examination."

Jura was interested but one thing wasn't fitting. "This interesting, but how will this help us find this other gateway?"

Rukia gave off a smile. "We'll be happy to show you." She put on some glasses which got Jura's attention. "Gale-Force Reading Glasses?"

Then Olivia gave off a excited squeal. "Yes, also being a Solid Script Magic user like myself, we can use read the ancient language and should help us on how to use this ruby like stone!"

Rukia was sharing the same reaction. "Yes, I can't wait!"

Jura was bit surprised by the women jumping up and down. "They'll full of excitement."

Jean chuckled. "When comes to discovering ancient items or relics, those two get so happy like a child on christmas."

At Avatar Cult.

The High Priest Alok was standing in front of large stone. "The day of purification draws near! Our lord Zeref, please accept this humble sacrifice of ours...lead us from the top of the world of magic, destroy this defiled world and rebuild it once more."

Just then Jerome approached the high priest. "Master Priest, are we to go along with the plans for the purification ritual then?" This made the priest to glance at bushy haired man. "There seems to be a high chance that the council is onto us."

Briar then stood by Jerome. "That's why I'm telling you we should remove the root of our anxiety right away, isn't that right bushy?" Jerome was bit weirded out by the comment. "Bushy?"

Alok sighed and turned his head away facing the stone. "Please leave for now. I'm in the middle of my prayers."

In a hallway in Avatar.

Some of the members were discussing something.

Mary was the one to speak. "Well, Grandfather is kinda of stubborn in some way, why doesn't he just die already?"

Briar scoffed at the young girl's comment. "Shut up, you poison tongue."

Mary didn't like the nickname. "Hey, don't call me one of your weird nicknames, couldn't you think of something cool for me?"

GouMon had his say. "If the council has caught wind of our plan then that means we'll be in a mesh."

Mary giggled at the large eye brow man's word. "Hey, don't you mean in a mess? Now that's one hilarious mistake there, ha, ha."

D-6 was next to speak. "Which way the wind of fates will lead us?"

Abel was sitting on stone wall. "As long as it's gonna be fun, we'll all good for the time being." Jerome was still having suspicions. "The matter is, how did they found out about our plan?"

The Cult dark wizards turned their eyes on Gray which he noticed but didn't faze an inch. "I get it, you're pointing fingers at me cause the council has a spy in our ranks."

Briar looked at the ice wizard. "Icy boy."

Mary put her hand to her chin. "Well, you did come from the greatest guild called Fairy Tail."

Jerome wanted to say something. "We've done our homework on you Gray, your entire family was killed by Deliora a Demon from the book of Zeref, on top of that your teacher and her daughter were killed as well, just by getting involved."

Briar had to agree. "Huh, there's no other explanation then."

"We've all been together for at least half a year excluding you, not mention our new recruit Taran was captured."

Jerome had one more thing to say. "Its obvious that you captured her, she also must've shared some information and you were secretly sharing details to the council too, other than that you didn't do anything to worship Zeref."

Gray shut his eyes. "That's incomplete research, Taran was captured but I offered to take her place, also Ur's daughter Ultear isn't dead."

Jerome wasn't convinced by the former Fairy Tail wizard's words. "I don't see why you'd be here."

Briar was getting a bit annoyed. "Stop it bushy." Gray put his hand up. "It's ok, I'll make things clear, since that's what he wants." He opened his eyes with a serious determination. "I'm here for the book of E.N.D."

The Avatar dark wizards were surprised to hear that. "That's all...I want, no matter who or what I need to go through, I'll get my hands on that book." Gray said with a dark grin.

Briar stared at the look in the ice wizard's eyes. _"Such darkness..."_

Gray sighed. "Also I was part of the guild Fairy Tail but it's gone, however I will keep living to destroy E.N.D, and to do that I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it means using the lot of you."

Briar just continued staring at the young man's eyes. _"The thirst for revenge has covered his mind and body into darkness."_

Gray turned and walked away. "So as long as you get me to what I want, I'm there with ya."

Mary giggled cutely. "There's no way someone from the council can give off that kind of raw dark energy, he's so super hot."

D-6 nodded in agreement.

Jerome stood by Briar. "I gave it some consideration, you call me bushy." The brown tan woman turned to him in surprise.

Outside in nearby forest.

Natsu and his friends arrived at Avatar. "I see it there!"

Lucy was bit creeped out. "It's so creepy like an old abandoned church in the woods."

Happy wondered what their next move is. "What do we do now?"

Natsu grinned. "Trust the old plan T of course."

Meanwhile in a desert.

There was a group of magic council soldiers and one of the spoke. "Captain, we'll be reaching Mikage forest soon... the Avatar's main base is located there." The man in front of was Gajeel. "Yeah."

"However sir, we have word that Gray Fullbuster is currently in that cult as well."

Gajeel stopped and grinned. "Gray, like I give a damn, we'll just arrest him with all the other creeps, isn't that what the council's detention enforcement unit is suppose to do anyway?"

End of chapter


	4. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy finally arrived at Avatar Magic Cult. "Are you positive that Gray is in there?" Happy asked nervous at the site of the cult.

Natsu grinned. "No doubt about that.".

"Right, so let's not waste much time, Juvia needs Gray back." Lucy added.

Natsu groaned at the site of the Avatar Cult. "It's creepy looking, so I'm all for that."

Happy had his own question. "Who would build a church in the middle of this spooky forest?"

Lucy had an answer for that. "Somebody I wouldn't want to meet."

Natsu began to charge towards the church. "Let's take it to them!"

Happy lunged into the air. "Aye, aye sir!"

Suddenly Lucy grabbed them both at and making them including herself fall on the ground.

"Ouch, that'll leave a mark." Happy groaned.

"Well at least my head broke the fall." Natsu groaned rubbing his head with his hand.

Lucy got up and kneeling down. "Look, we don't know who or what waits for us, besides charging ahead isn't the smartness idea."

Natsu crossed his arms seemingly not agreeing much. "Well all I know is that Gray is there and we need to get him back." Lucy gave him a serious look. "Which is exactly why we can't mess it up."

Natsu sighed a slight disappointed but had to agree. "Yeah, ok." Lucy took a golden key. "Miss Virgo shall give us a ding-dong and tunnel us in." That seemed to get the fire dragon slayer's attention which he approved. "Good idea."

Lucy's golden key began to glow brightly. "Ok let's go, Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" As the pinkette maiden appeared she was tied up. "What the...?"

Natsu and Happy were left in awe and confusion. "Whaa?"

Lucy wondered why her friend was tied up. "Whoa, are you ok?"

Natsu put a fist his other hand's palm. "Who should I beat for this?"

Virgo got up looking a bit embarrassed. "Don't mind, I wasn't busy much so I thought I should punish myself."

Lucy was bit weirded out. "You got to be kidding me."

"There is a lot I don't know about Celestial spirits." Natsu commented.

Virgo waved to Natsu and Happy. "Nice to see you two, I hope you gentlemen are ok."

Lucy decided to change the subject. "Well anyway, Star Dress: Virgo Form!" Lucy transformed into her own maiden dress.

"Whoa another transformation!" Natsu said in surprise.

Happy shared the same reaction. "I'm getting flashbacks of scary armored wizard."

Virgo was happy to share the details. "That outfit grants some of my abilities and increases her magic power."

"Is that include with Sagittarius too?" Happy asked.

Virgo put her hand in salute motion. "Aye sir."

"Hey, that's my line copycat!" Happy yelled comically.

Lucy then stared off at Avatar. "You ready Virgo!"

The maid stared with her master. "Yes, as always princess."

Virgo dug the way down and then out the hole into a dark room. "Here we are."

Lucy looked up while still in the hole. "Looks like the basement to me."

"Great, can you move your big butt?" Natsu asked in a muffled tone.

"Yeah, we don't want to see your panties." Happy added.

The basement was filled with strange tools hanging on walls and there tables with large cups with tools inside and on other side was a few prison cells. This made Happy feel little strange. "Wonder what these Avatar guys do down here?"

"Who knows probably farting around." Natsu pointed out.

Lucy began to look around further in the room. "Better find Gray, before anyone discovers us."

Natsu sniffed the air. "GRAAAYYY, COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" The loud shout from the young man made Lucy jump and Happy started to cover his ears.

Jerome heard that. "What was screaming?"

Briar heard that too and gasped quietly.

D-6 heard it and seemed to know where sound came from. "That came from the church."

Abel looked excited. "Cool, I want to have some fun."

Gray heard that was well. "Natsu, why is he here?"

Lucy grabbed the pinkette boy by his cheeks. "Natsu you idiot, the plan to sneak around not let the whole world that we're here!"

"Princess I believe this calls for punishment." Next to Virgo was a deer made of wood. "Feel free to use this on me."

Lucy gave off a comically look. "Not isn't the time!"

"Its punishment time." Virgo giggled. Happy was on the deer cringing in pain and with his eyes popping out comically. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Alright you two stop!" Lucy exclaimed.

"He's here alright." Natsu said looking around. "I know the guy's scent."

"We can always trust your nose." Lucy commented.

"Guess we can't sneak around anymore." Happy added.

"Hey, you guys why are you here?" A voice asked.

Natsu and his friends turn to see the voice and saw Abel sitting on one the cell bars with a doll in his hands. "If you're here to play then that's my favorite thing in the world."

Lucy saw the doll in the young small guy's hands. "That doll it looks like-"

Happy pointed in realization. "Mr Cursey!"

Lucy remembered the Grimoire Heart wizard Kain. "That belonged that big paste guy we met on Tenrou."

The memories of Kain controlling Lucy's body came into their heads. "Yeah, you and him had a lot of fun." Happy said.

"I wouldn't call that fun!" Lucy yelled.

Abel jumped down showing his Cursery doll. "You played with Mr Cursery before, he's one of Grimoire Heart's best toys, his power is awesome its so scary."

Lucy felt a bit frightened. "That thing makes my skin crawl."

Virgo felt that bit nervous. "Careful princess, he's small but he's a powerful wizard."

Abel then noticed a shadow above his head and there was Natsu raising his left hand above the small guy and then delivered a fiery punch that knocked out the small Mr Cursery user down.

Lucy, Virgo, and Happy were surprised as Natsu pulled back his arm. "Sorry squirt, now bring Gray to us or get out of my way."

GoMon came down the stairs and saw his comrade knocked out. "Abel, how dare you intruders harm him, prepare for a never ending torture session!"

All of the torture objects and tools were sent directly at the Team Natsu as GoMon began to chant something. "Ochachachachacha!"

Virgo seeing this was getting excited which Lucy noticed. "Why are you getting so excited over that?"

"Wooden Dragon!" The strange wooden dragon was sent at Natsu. "Who call this piece of crap a dragon?!"

"Then eat this, Iron Maiden!" A iron coffin with sharp spikes was closed on Natsu. "Well, this is something that Gajeel would like." The door shut closed which made Lucy and Happy gasp in shock.

GoMon put left hand up. "Punishment complete ocha..." Just then the iron coffin began to melt as Natsu was free and delivered a punch that sent the bald mustache man into the wall with a crash. "That's number 2."

D-6 appeared from behind the fire dragon slayer. "You're mine!" Natsu quickly did a fiery kick. "That's number 3."

Virgo was impressed. "He's so strong."

Happy raised his paw. "That's our Natsu!"

"Always ready to serve up some punch!" Lucy added.

GoMon was still awake from the attack but couldn't move much. "How can that brat beat us like this?"

"He isn't someone that can be defeated by the likes of you guys..." A voice said from up the stairway. Team Natsu looked the direction and there was Gray who approached the fire dragon slayer. "Leave him to me."

Natsu turned around with a grin. "Hey, long time no see."

Meanwhile Juvia was still resting but was talking in her sleep. "Gray, I need you, return to me."

"It'll be ok, I just need to dry you off a little." She lift up part of her dress to where her breasts were which left in her in a depression state. "So wobbly and big." Carla wondered what her friend was sad about. "Those belong to my Gray."

That made Carla and Wendy jump in surprise. "You can't take his fish."

"What the world is she dreaming about?!" Carla asked, completely weirded out.

Wendy continued to dry off Juvia while Carla drink more of her tea. "Do you think that the others found Gray?"

The young blue haired girl smiled. "Yes, I imagine that they did, if we know Natsu and Gray, they're probably quarreling, but best friends like them do that a lot."

Carla giggled but agreed. "You certainly make a good point."

"No fighting, you'll make Erza mad." Juvia mumbled. "She'll beat you to a pulp."

Wendy had to agree with that part. "That happens a lot."

Carla giggled again. "That's for sure." Then another thought occurred to her. "I wonder how Leone, Akame, and Chelsea are doing."

Natsu and Gray delivered their punches at each other then another and another soon they were doing hand-to-hand combat.

Lucy and Virgo were confused so was Happy. "You two stop it!"

Gray ignored her. "You made a big mistake coming here." He delivered a punch with his fist that was covered in ice but Natsu blocked it with his right arm and delivered a fiery punch. "That's funny, cause I was about to say the exact same thing to you!" His forehead clashed against Gray's as both gave off glares. "I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Juvia is waiting for you!" Natsu exclaimed as he charged at his friend. "In fact, all of us are!" He delivered another Fire Dragon Fist then another but was blocked this time by Gray's Ice Shield. "We're getting Fairy Tail back!"

Gray finally managed to land a deliver on the pinkette boy's face. "You're such an idiot." The area where Natsu was frozen by Gray who put his hand on the floor but was melted away by Natsu. "No its not, all the memories, the friendships we made, they haven't gone anywhere, Fairy Tail is still here, it lives on in our hearts." Natsu put his hand on his chest. "Always has and always will."

Gray didn't seem to care as he closed his eyes. "Sure, but seems to me that should be enough so leave me out of this." Lucy was shocked at what the ice wizard was saying. "Let me follow my own path."

Happy felt so concern about his friend's behavior. "Gray, what is going with you?"

The ice wizard didn't look at the exceed. "Fairy Tail is in my past, that's where it's going to stay, we used to be friends, but everything has changed now, I can't pretend it hasn't."

Lucy's lip began to tremble as she approached the ice wizard and raised her right hand slapping him on the face.

Natsu and Happy were shocked.

Lucy lowered her hand. "Nobody is pretending, we're your friends, we will always will be, whatever you're going through we're here to help." Tears began to fall from the blonde's eyes. "Hearing you say all this is breaking my heart after all we've been through." Just then she felt a pain inside her. "What is this?"

Natsu saw the blonde in pain. "What's wrong?"

Lucy put her arms on her stomach. "It's my stomach, it suddenly hurts so much."

"Mary is that you?" Gray asked.

His answer was correct at the small black ribbon girl was behind him. "Oh was I interrupting something, looks like you're catching up with some old friends, the guild that went belly-up, am I right?"

"What the hell are you doing to Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Suddenly two chains binded Virgo and Natsu. "Our magic is sealed, these chains must be made of magic seal stone."

Happy ran to his friends. "I'll help you!" Suddenly the blue exceed was sent up into the air and onto the ground. "Mr Cursey likes to play." It was Abel who was controlling Happy's body with his white doll.

Mary bend down looking at Lucy. "I wouldn't try to fight the pain if I were you." She put her hand on her cheek. "Cause I'm stronger than you and my black magic power is making you fall."

Natsu growled in anger. "Alright Gray!" He managed to ran but GoMon held on tight but was surprised. "His magic is sealed, so how strong is he?"

Jerome appeared pointed a purple colored sword at Lucy's head. "Stop right there!" Natsu stopped as Happy was being slammed on the floor by Abel's Mr Cursery doll.

Gray looked at the pinkette boy. "This is what happens when you don't mind your own business."

"You're making a mistake, you're being controlled by a demon!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, I'm in control as you can see." Gray took off his shirt revealing the black marks on his body but that wasn't the only thing he revealed on himself. "As you can also see, my Fairy Tail mark is erased which I did myself."

Lucy felt so hurt after hearing that detail.

"I can't believe he erased his Fairy Tail mark." Happy said in pain.

That made Natsu even more angry. "You're going to pay for that!"

Gajeel, Lily, and some of the Magic Council army were settling in a camp. The Iron Dragon Slayer and his exceed were sitting next to a fire. Then a familiar scent caught Gajeel's nose while Lily heard footsteps. "Someone's approaching the camp..."

Gajeel turned his eye. "Yeah, I hear'em and this smell though..."

Levy arrived wearing a magic council uniform. "Thanks for waiting.

"Levy, thanks for the hard work!" A solider said.

"Must've been hard sneaking!" A second commented.

Another was looking at a pile of wood. "Ah, the merits of being small."

Levy was flattered by the comments but then she sighed. "Everything went smoothly at first but boy, getting out was just painful." She then looked at New council captain. "That aside have you heard about Gray, Gajeel?" Her face turned to concern. "Wonder what happened to him, its like his entire heart's been engulfed by darkness."

"Got nothing to do me, frankly our job's to stop their purification from happening." Gajeel replied.

Lily was a bit surprised to hear what his partner just said. "Nothing to do with you? Gray used to be a comrade of ours, wasn't he?"

Gajeel scoffed. "He sure as hell ain't one now." His face got serious. "If the purification ritual of theirs pulls through lots of innocent people will die and you're telling me I shoulder consider a man who's involved in that crazy ass plan, a comrade of mine?"

Lily had one question to ask his friend. "Will you be able to fight against one that used to be our own?"

Gajeel already had that answer. "If our paths are different that doesn't make us anything but enemies." Levy looked a bit worried as her friend continued speaking. "And that's why we have to stop it, the purification ritual."

At the town where it rains.

The three assassins Leone, Akame, and Chelsea arrived.

Blonde groaned. "Crap, what does it have to rain."

Akame didn't seem phased but some reason this rain felt strange.

Chelsea wiped some rains that got her arms and face wet. "Wish I brought an umbrella." The three walked through the town and then approached the house of Gray and Juvia.

Chelsea sighed. "Looks like the house, that Lamia Scale told us about." She began to walk as her one of her feet made a splash sound in a small puddle.

Wendy heard that sound making her gasp quietly.

Carla saw the younger girl's reaction. "What is it, Wendy?" The younger girl looked towards the door. "Someone is coming.

Carla transformed into her human form and kicked the door open.

Leone jumped in surprise. "Talk about a welcome."

Chelsea took her needle just incase.

Akame just smiled as she recognized the girl. "Carla."

Wendy came out and saw the three assassins women. "Leone, Chelsea, Akame!" The girls did a group hug and tears of joy.

Carla smiled. "It's about time those three arrived."

End of chapter.


	5. Code Blue

Chapter 5 Code Blue

In the Avatar Cult hideout.

Team Natsu were locked in a cell

Happy was sleeping talking. "Yummy, yummy, don't take my fish Natsu." He woke up and there was Lucy next to the cell bars kneeling down. "Hey, are you ok, Happy?"

The blue exceed nodded. "Hmm-mmm, what about your tummy, is it feeling better?"

"Yes, doesn't hurt anymore." She replied.

Happy noticed someone was missing. "Where is virgo?" Lucy revealed some handcuffs the reason why. "I think hese seal stones chains forced her gate closed."

Natsu was looking very angry. "Gray that jerk, what in the hell is wrong with him?"

"Gray's stupid looking with his Fairy Tail mark." Happy commented.

Lucy scoffed. "As crazy as this sounds, I agree with Natsu, Gray must be being controlled or brainwashed."

Happy agreed with his teammates. "I bet your right, the Gray we know wouldn't do anything like this."

Lucy then had another thought. "This sorta like during that incident with that Dragonoid and that woman Daphne." Just then footsteps were heard. "Do you hear that?" Lucy asked.

The person coming into the room was Goumon and he bowed which made Lucy and Happy jump in surprise.

"What kind of lunatic bows to midair?!" Scary!" The two yelled comically.

Natsu charged into bars. "Where is Gray?" He banged against the bars again. "Bring him down here!"

"Gray along with everyone else isn't here anymore, they left for the mission we were giving." Goumon replied but wasn't looking at him. Natsu stopped seemingly wanted to know more. "What mission is that?"

Goumon turned around to face the pinkette boy. "Our purification plan for unclean masses, as for myself I shall get some information from you even if it means by force."

Happy was confused at this ritual. "What is this purification ritual?" Though in his cat's mind he felt like it wasn't good.

"The purification of soul and death is the only way of attaining it, also the smell of death will only bring Zeref closer to us."

Lucy couldn't believe what this. "Is that so, well Gray wouldn't never be involved with a plan like that."

Goumon looked at Lucy. "What didn't you notice my outfit?" The blonde was confused what the bald man meant. "That...that I've been cosplaying as Lord Zeref!"

Lucy was completely weirded out. "Yeah, so!" Goumon then pointed at his forehead. "My admiration for him is so strong that I got this done back in the east, I was told it was says Zeref rules."

"Uh, that actually powder tea." Lucy said with a sweatdrop. "probably should've have done that."

Goumon heard enough of this. "Sh-shut up!" Just then Lucy cuffed hands suddenly raised themselves into the air.

"That freak...he's controlling the things in here!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu was becoming enraged as he grabbed the bars tightly. "Let her go!" Goumon just smiled as Natsu's hand cuffed along with Happy's were attached the back of the cell wall.

"I shall show you my torture show." Goumon stated.

Lucy eyed at the tools that Goumon had a table which made her very nervous. "As you can see all of theses are anti-magic restraints, you see..."

"Whipping!" Goumon took out a whip then held a candle. "Candle wax... and watering roping, or licking your feet." He put his hand on his chin. "Where should I start?"

Lucy was disgusted. "You're...you're sick, and stop bowing in places where there's no one around, it's creepy!"

"Alright, I've got it, we'll start with the licking, it hurts the least!" Goumon proclaimed.

Lucy was bit weirded by the torture. "No way, just the sound of it..."

"I see, you don't seem to the understand why it's classified as torture." Goumon said. "We start with dipping the soles of your feet in salt water in a fixed position, then a goat will start the licking the soles for the salt content, but as time goes by the barbs on the tongue of a goat will tear through your skin and to the meat, even then the goat won't top and will keep going.

Natsu was in totally disbelief at the explanation of the torture. Happy shared the same expression look. "That seems to hurt more than imagine."

Goumon grabbed one of Lucy's heels. "Let's try it out!" The blonde began to scream as Natsu struggled to loose.

"So tell me who sent you here?" Goumon asked, who just turned to face Natsu. "Before the feet of this girl are no more."

Lucy along with her feet and mouth were gagged. Natsu gave off a sheer determined look. "I told you, we're here to take Gray back!"

Goumon groaned. "Don't make me repeat myself boy, Gray is on our side!" Natsu growled. "No, he's our friend and he doesn't believe in himself, then we will."

Hearing that made Goumon furious. "SHUT UP!" Then the ropes stretched Lucy's body, her arms and legs apart. Goumon then took out a large ax and raised above his head. "If we're not going to do the licking anymore, I'll just cut her in half!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "STOPPPP!"

"Let's see if you still believe in Gray!?" Goumon swung the ax down as Lucy shut her eyes.

Suddenly Goumon stopped in his tracks covered in a ice. Team Natsu were surprised but even more when they saw Gray behind the bald man. "Gray..." Then the handcuffs that were attached to the three Fairy Tail wizards were shattered into pieces.

"Ah, dammit." Gray muttered as he reached into his pocket. "All that work gone because of you people." The ice wizard took out a device pressing a few buttons and put to his head. "This a code blue...we've got trouble."

Natsu and Lucy were confused on who Gray was talking to. ""No, that's not it...yeah." Happy then noticed the markings on his friend." The markings are..."

"I don't know you talk to him, yeah." Gray tossed the device to Natsu who caught it. "Put that to your ear." The pinkette boy did. "What the hell's this?"

"Is that you, Natsu?" A voice asked which the boy recognized. "my, my...now what have you done to Gray's undercover mission."

Meanwhile at Gray and Juvia's house.

Leone sitting on a chair. "Man, so Gray left without saying a word."

Chelsea was leaning on a wall. "It's strange that he would do that, however it seems he left sometime after Taran was taken into custody."

Akame had to agree with that." Good point, however right now, all we can do is let Wendy the heal Juvia."

Wendy nodded as she continued to dry off Juvia's wet body. "Hmm, so far she's looking a bit better, however she needs..." She stopped as she felt something heavy on her head which were Leone's breasts. "Come on cutie just keep going at it, that and we can help you." The younger girl's face went beet red and body began to shiver. "uh, uh, thank you I guess."

Carla saw the sight. "Hey, don't behave around Wendy like that!"

Akame smiled. "Somethings never change." Chelsea smiled a little. _"Yes, but I wonder if we're strong enough to take on enemies in this world."_

End of chapter.


	6. Purification Ritual

Chapter 6: Purification Ritual

After Gray's talk with Erza, the ice wizard explained what he's been up to. His friends were surprised. "I was going undercover in Taran's place, learning more about Avatar Cult, however we don't have time now, but I'll explain more while we go to where the location of this ritual is."

The former Fairy Tail wizards rode on large spotted cats as Gray and Erza explained the situation from the Lacrima he was using. "I also found out about Avatar being connected to Zeref a half year back with some help from Jellal."

Happy was impressed at the new Lacrima. "Hey, that lacrima is amazing."

"It's a miniature communications lacrima." Gray answered. "I also began to get these weird marks on me so I've been going to old lady porlyusica's place, as you saw I've learnt to control it."

"After Taran explain as much as she knows, we came up with the plan to go undercover, that's where Gray comes in as you know." Erza explained.

"I guess you say, we owe her a much since we came from the world of chaos and greed, that I was most interested in the book of E.N.D personally with my old man's last request of being destroy it!"

Natsu understood very little about his friend's action. "Yeah, but you didn't tell Juvia about this, you ice jerk."

Erza sighed. "I told him not to, it's always better to have less people know about the mission, as it raises that rate of success, and one could never tell what if she had gotten into trouble over it?"

Happy understood that part. "So it was for Juvia's sake too." Natsu did get that part but was still feeling a bit mad. "But still..."

Erza sighed again. "I do feel sorry for Juvia, we didn't think that the mission would drag out this long, however the situation has changed it was only supposed to be a scouting mission at first but then came the news of the purification ritual mess, Avatar is planning to wipe out an entire town to lure Zeref here because they, for some seem to think that Zeref appears in places where death is abundant."

Lucy gasped at the information. "We've gotta stop that from happening!"

"Well, all you've got tod is crush them easily!" If it were you and Erza, there wouldn't be a problem!"

Erza disagreed. "No, we can't, Avatar isn't an organization small enough for to just crush, it's size alone is more then we've ever imagined, I've only infiltrated one small part of it, I haven't gotten anything on the main branch's location, or even others for that matter. If we make any careless moves, we could lose the chance to stop the ritual and that's why we've been waiting up till now."

Gray agreed with the red haired woman. "Yeah, for the day when all the branches get together, we can destroy them all at once." He then glanced at Lucy. "Hey, Lucy, sorry about what I said back there, I had to make look like I was on their side."

Lucy understood and smiled. "Oh no, I'm sorry for hitting you." Then she noticed Gray with a grin on his face. "Well, having a maid like you to hit me suits it well." The blonde girl blushed in embarrassment. "U..uh. I didn't...need know that."

Gray's grin turned into a friendly smile. "I still consider you guys my friends." Lucy returned his smile. "Good to hear."

Natsu then gave off a grin. "That makes things better, let's go wreck that ritual together!

Lucy smiled. "Yeah!"

Happy saluted with paws in the air. "Aye, sir!"

Gray looked a bit concerned. "You guys..." We don't want you guys to get involved." Erza finished.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF WE ARE OR NOT, WE'RE GONNA FIGHT TOGETHER AGAIN! IT'S BEEN A FEW MONTHS SINCE THE EMPIRE, AND THERE'S NOTHING MORE WE CAN SAY NOW OTHER THAN!" Natsu proclaimed as he raised his arm up.

Erza, Gray, and Lucy knew what the pinkette was going to say. "I'M FIRED UP NOW!

Gray and Juvia's house.

Juvia's eyes began to open up. "Uhh-what..?" She slowly sat up as her friends looked at her in relief and joy.

Leone grinned. "Looks like sleepy head is awake." The water wizard heard her and saw the two assassins Akame and Chelsea. "Oh you're awske." Akame said with a small smile.

Chelsea took out her pink lollipop and smiled. "It's about time you woke up."

Wendy hugged the blue haired woman. "Juvia, you're awake!" The water girl giggled and pat her on the head. "Wendy, Juvia is happy to see you and the others."

Carla smiled. "Looks like she made a full recovery."

Juvia then noticed someone was missing or rather a man. "Gray, where is my darling Gray?"

Carla walked up to the girl. "Juvia, we haven't a clue, but Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are trying to track him down."

The three assassins were confused. "What do you mean they're tracking down Gray?" Akame asked.

Outside of the town of Malba. Avatar Cult was arriving from the hill.

Jerome wondered something. "Where is Gray and Goumen?" Braiya sighed. "With the prisoners I assume." Jerome turned his head away. "Well I understand Goumon but why would Gray stay?" He began to think of one answer. "Could it be..."

Braiya scoffed."Nobody cares what happens underlashes"

Jerome raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Underlashes!?" Priest Arlock raised his staff and pointed at the army. "Look at the number of followers we have, everyone's now, just for the ritual!"

Braiya had a good feeling what the leader was stating. "Correct, even if the traitor or council comes at us, there's no way they'll win with our numbers.

Jerome understood that. "Hmm, you have a point." D-6 agreed. "Yes, it's time for the ritual to begin."

Mary was excited about this moment. "We'll finally meet lord Zeref!"

Priest Arlock raised her arms up. "We begin our purification ritual with the town of Malba, this town has no sin, it's population of 30,000 people continue with their daily lives without an inkling of what is to come, I'm positive that this purity will bring our savior to us: ZEREF THE BLACK WIZARD!"

The army roared with cheers. "Accept our offering of 30,000 souls so that you may walk along side us, we will purify the souls of this town!"

"CHAARGEEE!" Avatar's soliders charged towards the town but as they did three figures stood to the entrance.

"There's someone in front of the town!"

"Not just someone, there's three!"

"That doesn't matter, we'll start the purification on them first!"

"FOR ZEREF, FOR ZEREF, FOR ZEREF!" The soldiers continued ahead when suddenly an explosion sent some of them flying away. The smoke from the explosion revealed of Team Natsu. "You ain't getting past me!" Natsu proclaimed.

Gray ready for a battle was giving off a grin. "COME AT US!" The other soldiers charged at the wizards.

Natsu looked at Gray who looked back at him. "I hope you've been training..." Just watch me old buddy!"

Lucy then began to transform. "I'll fight too like what we did in the other world!"

Taurus appeared raising his arms. "Moo!" Unbreakable!"

"Stardress: Taurus!" Lucy proclaimed.

Jerome growled furiously at the scene before him. "Fullbuster, I knew it!"

Braiya put her right hand before. "What are you doing, there's only 3-4 of them, so stop them!"

A solider ran behind Jerome pointing to the right. "Sir, we're under attack from the rear end, we'll losing soliders fast!"

"What?!" Jerome yelled in surprise. "Is the council already here?!"

A horse came dashing towards the soldiers and on the horse was Erza slashing the enemies down.

Natsu was getting fired up and bloodthirsty battle look. "Oh yeah, it's been while since we had this kind of party!"

"We're going to do it up right!" Gray added.

Lucy was holding a whip in her hands. "This brings back memories."

Happy held a branch with a nod. "Aye."

"You want purification, we'll start with you!" Erza proclaimed.

The Avatar soldiers charged at Natsu unleashed his fire which burned many soldiers and sent them flying away.

Gray unleashed a beam of ice and froze a lot of soldiers too.

Taurus was impressed. "Moo! They just got their hides tanned."

Seeing this was making Lucy eager. "Let's fight too." She swung her whip. "EARTH WAVE!" The attack sent out shockwaves from the ground as Taurus whack other soldiers with his giant axe.

Lucy got hold of a solider by the wrist. "Get her now!" Other remaining soldiers charged at her which Gray reacted in worry. "Lucy!"

The blonde wasn't worried. "Don't worry, I can deal even more ball!" She swung her whip again creating more earth shockwaves to the soldiers. Suddenly a solider was jumping towards her but Gray froze the man and snapped his fingers from freezing more soldiers creating a tall wall of ice. Natsu ran up and lunged down with a fiery fist creating a fiery impact sending more soldiers flying away. He then unleashed his Dragon breath attack burning more soldiers.

Mary was bit shocked seeing such power. "WTF My, they're like animals, scary creatures, like monsters."

"No offense but you need to strengthen your vocabulary." Braiya commented. "I suppose this means we'll have to purify them ourselves."

Jerome had a suggestion. "Allow me to handle the attack from the rear, the traitor is all yours."

Braiya walked the entrance of the town with Abel, Mary, and D-6. "Yes, it's time these sewer rats learn the horror of black magic."

Jerome looked at the rear side. "Hmm, this fighter is fierce and a worthy opponent." He took his sword which was covered in a dark aura. "This however my dark sword I wield has forbidden magic and shall I use it to end the opponent."

"Alright men, give her a taste of our magic power!" A solider commanded.

A few soldiers fired dark magic beams at Erza who deflected the beams using her sword and jumped off her horse as her armor began to change. "REQUIP: Ataraxia Armor, Sworning Blades!" The swords went soaring through the air knocking out the soldiers while some got their own swords broken.

The swords then returned to Erza but were floating behind her. "Do you still intend to fight me?"

The soldiers were looking in horror but then Jerome struck one of Erza's sword. "Both beautiful and deadly." The sword he struck began to melt and then it shattered into pieces.

"Yeah, Jerome is here!"

"Nobody stands a chance against his dark sword!"

"You will not disrupt our sacred plan!" Jerome charged as Erza swung her left hand motioning her swords to defend her but were melted and shattered. Erza was surprised as Jerome started to swing his sword at her but the red haired woman dodged his attacks then did a back flip. "My dark sword corrodes anything it touches being steel or flesh.

Erza held the last sword she had with its blade pointing at Jerome. "You must be very proud..." Suddenly Jerome felt blows of cuts from Erza who wasn't moving. "My sword can cuts down without making contact!"

The soldiers were now even more terrified as they were. Erza's armor reverted back to the armor she had one previously.

Gray was then pursued by Braiya who was looking very angry. "GRAY, HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US AND PLAY US FOR FOOLS, DOES THIS MEAN ALL YOU TOLD US WAS A LIE!" She jumped into the air and slammed her fist to the down creating a dark shockwave that was send directly towards Gray but he dodged it. "Yeah, I would never join up with a bunch murders like you guys."

"It's purification, not murder!" Braiya yelled as her arm powered up her magic. "When it's complete Zeref will return to us!"

She swung her hand unleashing another dark shockwave. "Tell me, was the thing about you wanting to find E.N.D'S book a lie too?"

Gray dodged the attack. "Hate to disappoint ya but that part was mostly true." He was in kneeling position. "Someday I will find E.N.D, when I do, it'll my term that'll make my old man proud!"

At the Malbu's entrance.

Lucy and Taurus continued to fight the soldiers. As they did Taurus felt a sense of pain in his stomach. "Moo! My...my Stomach moo!"

Lucy turned around looking a weirded out. "What are you kidding me?" Suddenly her stomach felt in pain. "No, not this again." Her concern was towards Mary who was approaching them. "Remember my virus spell, it's magic that can destroy any of your body. I'm using one that goes straight to your gut." She put her hand in front of her mouth in amusement. "You'd better find yourself a potty soon or there's going to be an awful mess."

Lucy fell on her knees in pain. "Your magic is nasty."

Happy was in pain too. "Me too." Taurus was reaching his limit." I can't hold on much longer, moo!"

"Are you Gray's old friends, a wizard from the famous Fairy Tail Guild, but you're so weak it's hilarious."

Lucy struggled to get up. "No, you're wrong, I can handle this."

Mary put her two fingers on her head. "My virus can be deadly too like if I were to mess up your brain like a egg."

Just then the pain Lucy was feeling was gone. "Huh? My stomach isn't hurting anymore." That caught Mary's attention.

Happy jumped in joy. "I feel better."

Taurus felt a-ok too. "My stomach's pain disappeared."

"I got this under control, Body Anomaly Reversal Magic Dispel and Body anomaly Reversal magic Enchanted activated." There was Wendy and Carla in her human form. "Whatever you magic you throw won't work against my Sky Dragon Magic."

Lucy was surprised to see her. "Wendy."

Carla had her arms crossed. "I swear there is alot of goons here."

Leone ran over to Lucy. "Hey, are you feeling ok?" The young blonde was surprised even more. "Leone!"

Happy saw Carla. "How'd you find us?" Carla then saw Mary charging at her partner. "Wendy look out!"

Lucy extended her hand. "Payback time, LUCY GUT PUNCH!" Her fist landed a blow right at Mary's stomach making her back away slowly in pain. "Sorry grandfather." She fainted.

Leone noticed the other soldiers. "My turn." Her body began to transform and glowed too. "LIONEL SOUL COMBINATION: PRIMAL LUNAR BEAST!" Her hair was white as snow and her tail was the same color. Her face was more feline with sharp fangs but her human body stayed the same however she had white fur.

"Incredible!" Carla exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Lucy added in surprise.

"Lunar Moon Slash!" Moon lights appeared above the soldiers and shot down beams of the moon light at them causing an explosion that send them all flying away.

Taurus was impressed. "Moo! Such amazing power and her body's got me moooving!" Lucy began to swing her hands comically. "No time for pervy stuff!"

Akame walked up the others as she did she noticed someone was missing. "Where is Juvia, by the way?" The younger girl giggled nervously. "Well..."

Gray was fighting against Braiya. He unleashed a icy beam at the tanned woman but she split into twins. Gray was expecting to see this. "So you're finally using your Clone Magic..."

Raging Braiya was clenching her fists with anger. "I'm so angry that you played us for fools!"

Smiling Braiya was giggling amusingly. "I find hilarious that you decided pick a fight us!"

Grieving Braiya was tearing up with her hand on her cheek. "It's so sad that you've giving me no choice but to kill you."

Braiya in Love was putting her finger front of her mouth with a blushing face. "Too bad, you know Gray, I might falling a tinsy bit in love with you."

Gray was speechless for a second. "Say wha-?" Suddenly he felt a sinister aura behind him along with a voice. "I thought of smelled the scent of another woman trying to steal my beloved." The ice wizard turned his head and was sweating with fear. "Why are you here?"

Juvia quickly dashed towards the tanned woman. "Water Claw!" Her water claw slashed the Braiya in love.

"How could you do that to her!" Raging Braiya shouted angrily.

Smiling Braiya just laughed in amusement.

"That's so mean of you!" Grieving Braiya cried.

"Tch, you'll all such a pain!" Gray unleashed a large of amount of ice freezing everyone of the Braiya clones. "SO I'LL JUST FREEZE YOU ALL!"

A few soldiers saw this and were shocked.

"Impossible!"

"He stopped Avatar's strongest in just..."

"EEEEEK!"

The soldiers were then frozen as Juvia embraced Gray. "Gray my love, I missed you so much!"

"This isn't a big deal though." Gray said calmly. But a though occurred to him. "How did you find us?"

Juvia gave him a smile. "Wendy's sense of smell is really good, not only that but Leone, Akame, and Chelsea returned with magic of their own."

Gray understood and then he along with Juvia stripped some of their clothes off. "I'll do the explanation later but for now." The water lady knew what he was gonna say. "I understand."

"Let's take them out together!"

"Yes, my dear Gray!"

Wendy was explaining about Juvia's condition to the others which made Lucy relieved. "So she's feeling better that's good."

Leone rested her arm on the Wendy's head. "This cutie is really a Sky Dragon Slayer for sure." Hearing that made the younger girl blush embarrassingly. "Oh it was nothing."

Happy was relieved. "That's great to hear!"

"No time for slacking off, the enemy is still here, Moo!"

Leone had an idea. "Hey, Wendy follow my lead!" She took the younger girl's hand and was surprised but listened to the older blonde. "Ok." The two girls charged at the as their hands departed magic energy began to make their hands glow and they raised their hands in the air.

"Sky Moon Dragon Beast Combination Claw Strike!" The two unleashed claw swipe attacks at the soldiers and making them fall to the ground.

"Whoa, that was a combination!" Lucy proclaimed in amazement.

Wendy then transformed into her Dragon Force form with long pink hair and white feathers that were on her elbows and legs surprising Lucy. "That's Dragon Force!"

"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!" A cyclone appeared and engulfed the soldiers while Carla kicked other soldiers in the face.

Akame decided to show her power. "Shadow Make: Whip Thorn Slash!" A thorn like whip appeared in the black haired girl's hands and used it to whip at the soldiers.

Chelsea appeared and raised her hand up. "Needle Shooting Star!" A shower of needles that glowed brightly yellow that formed into little stars struck the soldiers. "Mission is getting tough, but we'll making process."

As the former Fairy Tail wizard and the former assassins dealt more of the Avatar's army Master Arlock was approached by some soldiers. "Master Arlock, our forces in the back have been diminished and we can't proceed any further from the front."

"Those people are too strong for us we'll losing this battle." Hearing that made Arlock angry that he knock the soldier back. "We've come all this way."

The remaining soldiers were scared of what just happened. "N..no way we have 2000 people here but they've only got 7...8 people."

"It doesn't matter how many you've got." A voice said. The soldiers looked to see a figure in the smoke from Arlock's attack. There stood Natsu Dragneel. "We're Fairy Tail Wizards!"

Arlock didn't look too worried. "All that has happened up til now as I've predicted and when the Ikusatsunagi shakes the Earth, that is when the Purification begins."

End of chapter


	7. The Victory Shout

Chapter 7: The Victory Shout

Previously Team Natsu reunites with Gray and Erza who both were undercover by the request of Taran. All former Fairy Tail Wizards made their way to the location where Avatar is starting a purification Ritual.

Meanwhile Wendy, Carla, and Juvia reunite with the three former assasins girls Akame, Leone, and Chelsea who have now gotten their own magic.

Now the battle between Fairy Tail and Avatar begins, as the battle rages on, Natsu confronts Arlock the boss of Avatar Cult.

"So you're the boss?" Natsu asked.

Other Avatar soldiers were shocked to see their men defeated.

"How can this be, we have an 2000 army men on our side?!"

"I know, there is only a handful of them!"

"It doesn't matter how many of you jerk are, Fairy Tail won't every lose!" Natsu proclaimed.

"When the Ikunsatsunagi trembles the ground beneath us, the purification will begin!" Arlock stated.

"How about I make you tremble?" Natsu asked.

"Excuse me Priest, maybe should delay the purification at this rate we'll lose more of our branches!" A soldier suggested.

Natsu couldn't agree more on that. "He's right, so give up now!"

Arlock chuckled. "Oh, such youth. How enviable I once had that too, however everyone eventually grows old while entering a phase in life rilled with regret..." The priest pointed his staff forward as dark energy began to glow. "And end suffering!" A dark energy ball were sent soaring at Natsu but the pinkette boy deflected the attack with his hand.

The Avatar soldiers gasped. "He deflected it!" Natsu charged at Arlock who raised his staff high. "It appears you are a skilled wizard, but you be able to deflected this?" Another purple energy ball formed but little more bigger and was sent down at Natsu but he deflected again shocked the Avatar soldiers with gaping mouths.

"Impressive." Alrock said as he motioned his staff in a circle which created a purple magic symbol and then large walls appeared from below the ground as Natsu crashed into one of them. "Why the heck, can't I break it!"

Arlock swung his left arm creating a barrage of purple energy balls that were sent through the walls. "Hey, your magic goes through these things, that's cheating!" Natsu spatted. "Here it goes!" He struggled to push himself into the wall.

"He thinks he can push himself?" A soldier asked weirded out.

"Dream on kid!" Another joked.

"There isn't anyone that can break through Arlock's magic walls!" A third added.

Arlock and his men noticed something which was the wall Natsu was pushing against. It was cracking and then broke into pieces making the Avatar soldiers to panic but Arlock then created more magic walls in a row. "Nice try pal, but these walls won't stop me!" Natsu proclaimed as he ran through the walls.

Arlock was shocked. "Impossible!" Natsu jumped in mid-air. "Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!" He delivered a fiery fist onto Arlock's head creating an explosion while the Avatar Soldiers were sent flying away.

This of course caught the attention of the former Fairy Tail wizards and the three assassins.

Natsu's fiery fist disappeared. "Their boss is down, so that means their plan is a bust." Suddenly Arlock's was started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You'll still suffer defeat." The priest replied.

Natsu wondered what mean the masked priest meant by that. "What?" As the priest got up part of his mask was broken. "I burnt my face just for this day, that was price I paid and I was did so willingly!"

"What kind of crazy talk are you going on about?" Natsu asked.

Arlock raised on his knees and spread out his arms above his head. "Oh terrifying mighty god of war, time for you to seal your part of the deal, grant me your powers, Ikusatsunagi I summon you!" A dark energy beam was shot up into the sky.

Then the clouds turned from white to dark purple.

This made the Avatar soldiers nervous.

Lucy had a bad feeling. "Not good." Happy was shivering. "My fur is tingling."

"What is going on?" Gray wondered. "I feel a giant swirl of magic." Juvia said looking concerned.

Carla glanced at Wendy. "Can you feel it?" The blue haired girl nodded "Yes, the air around here is changed!?"

Leone began to breathe heavily. "This magic is dark." Akame agreed. "Yes, I can feel the dark aura."

Chelsea gritted her teeth. "Damn, this mission is getting sour."

"Grandpa's magic is starting to work." Mary said with smile.

The Avatar soldier's were astonished and excited. "It's finally happening!"

Erza took down more soldiers. "Men, kill her!" One of them declared. However Erza had something else on her mind. "I sense something isn't right." Just then the ground began to tremble as parts were splitting apart. "Master Arlock, we're here too!" A soldier cried.

Just then a black monsterous foot appeared from the purple sky. "Huh?" Lucy exclaimed.

Happy was shocked. "Whoa, it's a big old foot!" Gray saw where the creature's foot was landing. "Everyone get out of there, it'll crush you!"

Avatar Wizards were shocked at what they were witnessing but then the monster's foot started to crush the Avatar soldiers.

Wendy couldn't believe this. "Those are his men." Carla agreed with her partner reaction. "How awful."

Natsu grabbed Arlock by his robe. "Call that thing off, don't you care that thing stomping on your guys?!"

The Avatar Priest just chuckled. "Ha, ha, ha, don't you see that's how the purification works!"

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked not liking the answer so far. "The sacrifice necessary was the of souls of Avatar's followers. More accurately their beliefs itself. In other words I couldn't care less about the ones in that town that's a bonus."

Jerome couldn't believe what Arlock was saying. "The ultimate offering is the soul of one that dies while believing in zeref resulting that will make Zeref's appearance, to come and guide us!"

Natsu was disgusted at this. "Say what?"

"HA, HA, HA, No one shall stop the god of war, Ikusatunagi shall consume every soul that stands in his way!" Alrock cackled.

Mary heard this. "Grandpa is going to kill us too?"

Leone gritted her teeth. "So he wants to sacrifice his own men as well, talk about cruel bastard."

Akame agreed. "Yes."

"That thing is terrifying!" Gray proclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Cheslea asked.

"He summoned one of the 18 battle gods of Yakma." Erza answered.

Natsu clenched his hands tightly with anger. "You don't give a damn about your friends, I'll show them!"

The Avatar soldiers retreated in terror.

Braiya couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This is unreal, a god?!" Jerome was a bit terrified. "Here to purify."

Abel was trembling with fright. "So enormous!"

D-6 wasn't trembling however. "Victory will be ours."

The battle god raised his sword. "He's going to attack!" Erza exclaimed. Which it the giant god did by slamming his sword onto the ground creating a fissure that split the ground apart.

Mary was getting scared. "No, I want to live." As the smoke cleared from the battle god's attack Erza noticed someone on the monster's sword.

Happy noticed the figure too. "Hey, look on the monster's sword!"

"Who could that be?" Lucy asked.

Leone sniffed and grinned. "I have a good guess who that is?"

Wendy sniffed the figure on the sword. "No way." Carla noticed too. "Could it be?"

Their guess was right, there was Natsu running on the sword which made Gray smile. "There he goes."

Natsu jumped with joy. "Natsu!"

"Your efforts will be for nothing, his power is far beyond your understanding. My brothers and sisters offer your souls for our lord Zeref..." Arlock whispered.

"CUT THE CRAP, IS THIS WHAT YOUR COMRADES WERE GOING FOR!" Natsu asked angrily.

"You will soon realize that comrades are nothing when you faced with a greater purpose." Arlock replied.

"No, you're wrong!" Natsu shouted. "Friends are the people share the same purpose and move forward with you, their purpose doesn't even have to be the same as yours...

"They'll laugh with you, be by your side when you need them!" Wendy, Juvia, Leone, Akame, and Chelsea smiled hearing the speech from their friend. "You must believe and trust one another!"

"Deptendance, that's what it is." Arlock remarked.

"It doesn't matter what you call it... that bond was all I need to a keep and give me power!" Natsu delivered a large fiery fist on the battle god's head. Arlock just smirked. "Like that'll work..."

From the town the citizens panicked. "What's that thing?"

"There's is a giant outside of town!"

"RUN!"

**"AND TO PROTECT THOSE FRIENDS I HOLD SO DEAR TO ME..." **An image of Igneel flashed through his mind including the day he lost him to Acnologia and sad he was.** "So I won't stand by and let anyone die... THAT'S WHY I WILL BECOME EVEN STRONGER!"** A larger fire magic ball appeared from Natsu's right hand which he pulled back. **"MY FATHER IGNEEL GAVE ME THIS POWER, FIRE DRAGON KING'S DESTRUCTION FIST!" **He extended his fist forward and slammed on the battle god's head.

Ikunsatsunagi's body began to shatter from head to toe until he exploded.

Erza smiled at the display. "He's gotten really strong."

Lucy and Happy giggled with excitement.

Gray and Juvia smiled along with Carla and Wendy.

Leone laughed with excitement. "That's Natsu for ya."

Akame smiled a little. "He's even more stronger than we heard."

Chelsea put a lollipop in her mouth and raised her arm up. "Mission successful."

Arlock was shocked at what he just saw. "Impossible, how could this have happened?"

Avatar's soldiers were frightened as Natsu landed on the ground.

Jerome was shocked with wide eyes. "An entire army and a god, defeated by this rag tag bunch?!"

Braiya couldn't believe this. "Monsters..." Mary was started to cry. "It's not fair, who do they think they are?"

"Don't hurt us!" A soldier cried as the others retreated.

"You fools, the purification isn't over!" D-6 stated.

Abel took out his doll. "We're just going to have to take of this our-" He was caught off with a iron club hit him in the face and snatched the little man's doll. "This is forbidden magic, I'm afraid I'm going to have confiscate it."

D-6 got angry. "How dare you..." Just then he was slash from behind and there was Pantherlily. "You left yourself completely open."

There beside the black exceed was Igneel. "Don't let those scumbags escape!" More magic council soldiers arrived.

"What is this?" Juvia wondered. "Did you forget, Gajeel and his team work for the magic council." Gray answered.

"A crazy world!" Happy yelled comically.

"Levy, hi there!" Lucy called.

The solid Script Wizard stopped and looked at the blonde girl as they cupped hands together. "I missed you, Levy!"

"I didn't expect to see you here!" Levy squealed happily.

Natsu waved to them. "Hey guys."

Leone lunged at Levy hugging the girl. "Aw, don't forget us!" The blonde's breasts were pressed against Levy's face. "It's good to see you too, but I can't breath." Levy's said in a muffled tone.

Pantherlily was left with his mouth gaping. "Oh my."

Carla covered Wendy's face. "Don't look!"

Akame offered Levy's hand after she was released. "Good to see ya."

Just then another Gajeel appeared. "Hey, no fair what about me?" The real Gajeel jumped in surprise. "What the hell?"

The imposter Gajeel began to fade revealing Chelsea. "Hi, I managed to use my Imperial Arms to copy the image of the Fairy Tail Wizards I met." She glanced at Erza and transformed again. "Including Erza."

Erza was left in surprise as Chelsea in Erza form had her arms crossed. "What do you think, Erza?"

Natsu looked at Gajeel. "Hmm, you look like Gajeel." The Iron Dragon Slayer growled in annoyance. "Ugh, are you trying to get under my skin already!?"

Natsu waved his hand. "No, I just didn't think you'd be to much of a rebel to join the Magic Council."

"Money doesn't grow on trees you know, that old tree gramps offered me a job." Gajeel explained.

Happy knew what the long spiked haired man was referring to. "You mean old Warrod?"

Back at Warrod's house.

He was speaking to a council soldier. "Oh you mean that metallic young man, he got a job after what I said to him, honestly I was only joking." The old tree man said nervously.

Gajeel then pointed his finger at Natsu creepy grin. "So I'll be arresting you Salamander for showing your ugly face!"

"Lucy, you're going down for indecency!" Lucy covered her chest with her arms in shock.

"Juvia, umm, you're too clammy!" Juvia was weirded out. "I am?"

"Happy, you're eating too much fish!" Happy was eating one now. "Eating fish is not a crime, ok."

"Wendy Marvel, you're under arrest for uhhh because...because...reasons!" Wendy was getting teary eyed and scared. "What, but I didn't do anything."

"Leone, you're under arrest for harassing a woman!" Leone was left with her mouth gaping open. "Aww, I was just happy to see Levy."

"Akame, you're under arrest for uh, eating too much!" Akame was eating some jerky looking a bit offended. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Chelsea, you're under arrest for taking the form of Erza and myself." Chelsea was creeped out but nervous too. "You're-you're kidding, right?"

Gajeel turned to Gray. "Lastly you Gray, I don't need to explain what you did." The Ice Wizard just huffed. "Don't expect me to go easy on ya." Suddenly he got knocked on the head by Erza. "Hey, Erza!" Lucy called out.

Natsu and Happy were startled by the red haired woman. "Erza is mad!" I'm so scared Natsu!"

Gajeel rubbed his head as Erza looked at him. "Look just because you look like Gajeel, doesn't mean you can act like him."

The Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't getting what the armor wizard was going about. "What the hell you are talking about?" He noticed the seriousness in the red head's face. "No way, the Gajeel I know wouldn't work for the magic council!"

Pantherlily decided to speak. "This man is the real Gajeel!"

"He is?!" Erza and Natsu asked in unison.

Levy realized what was going on. "You didn't believe, then again we didn't tell you when we were in that other world."

Erza cleared her throat. "I'm glad that was cleared up."

"We got Arlock!"

"Let me go!" Abel screamed.

D-6 was tied up in a rope. "This is embarrassing."

"I'm so sad." Mary cried.

Jerome was grabbed by the arms by two magic council soldiers. Braiya was handcuffed. "This is my worst nightmare."

Erza had a chat with Gajeel. "As you can see, we managed to stop the purification plan, but I can't take all the credit." Gajeel had a hunch of what she was saying. "I know..."

Flashback scene at Avatar's hideout.

"It was clear when we stormed their hideout."

Pantherlily looked arrived at the torture chamber. "Doesn't look like anybody is here." Gajeel had an idea and saw a large chunk of ice with a written on it which read: The Ultimate Elimination will be held at Malba.

"This is Gray's Magic, Gajeel."

"Sure is."

Flashback ends.

"We wouldn't be able find this place without your help Gray, thank you." Lily said.

Gray turned his head at the black exceed. "Yes, but I knew this was a pain, sorry I caused some trouble for you guys."

Juvia smiled happily. "Don't worry, Juvia is happy that you returned!"

Levy had to admit she was impressed. "You sure had us fooled." Gray turned to face the girl. "Yes, but maybe you can wear a better disguise." Levy gasped quietly. "Uh, you already knew it was me."

Wendy was dumbfounded. "I don't get it, what are they saying?"

"Where did Erza come from, Leone, Akame, and Chelsea, how did you three meet up with others?" Levy asked. "Oh about that, we'll explain that later." Lucy answered.

Jerome looked at Gray and his comrades. "So they are his friends."

"Their bond is strong than I thought." Braiya commented.

"What matters is that the town is safe." Lily stated.

"Yeah and on top of it off, everyone is here!" Levy cried happily.

Gajeel just huffed.

"We kicked butt Fairy Tail style!" Natsu proclaimed.

"To think we battled again by side just like we did in other world."

Leone chuckled. "It feels like forever since we came here."

Gray looked down at Wendy. "You look like you gotten a bit taller, right?" The younger girl giggled. "Nope, I'm still the same."

Akame looked at the younger girl in circles the same way she did when she checked Tatsumi's body after his battle with Captain Ogre. "Hmm, actually I think you grown a bit taller." Wendy gasped quietly as she looked at herself and noticed her height almost reached the black haired teen girl's chin.

This caused Wendy's eyes to tear up but with joy. "Yes!"

Happy raised his arms. "It feels like what was back at the guild hall!" Carla couldn't agree more on that. "It certainly does."

"I've been missing times like these!" Lucy commented.

Erza raised her sword in the air. "Victory is ours, let us share a shout for our cheer!"

"YEEEAAAHH!" The gang cheered.

On a cliffside outside the town, the Twin Dragon Slayers Rouge and Sting along with their exceeds were watching the battle.

Sting was relieved. "Hmm, guess we didn't need to worry at all."

Rouge agreed and was astonished. "An army of that size facing against team of less than 13(counting Leone, Akame, and Chelsea)people.

Lector noticed three familiar women. "Hey, Leone, Chelsea, and Akame are here too!"

Rouge grinned. "Wonder how those ladies doing?"

Sting chuckled. "Man, these guys..." Lector smirked. "But it's quite a view to see all them together." He looked at the frog suit exceed. "Don't you agree, Fro?" But the other exceed was gone. "Huh? Frosch isn't here!?"

"Ah!" Sting exclaimed.

Rouge panicked. "WHAT, WHERE IS HE!?"

Vector looked at back down the cliff and there was Frosch talking with Carla and Happy.

Gray heard this and noticed Frosch. "Frosch, aren't you from Sabertooth?" The frog suited exceed raised his paw. "Fro thinks soo too..." The ice wizard knelt down. "What you doing here?"

Natsu noticed the frog suited cat and screamed. "AAAAHHH!" He broke his promise..." He growled.

Levy was confused what the pinkette boy meant. "Promise?"

The words from future Rouge went through Natsu's head. "Gray will kill Frosch, whatever happens promise me to keep them apart."

This made Natsu feel uneasy but then... "Hey, come to think of it, this lil here's pretty..." Gray said with a big smile. This flattered Frosch a bit and then Gray hugged. "This is great!"

Natsu was completely confused at Gray's strange behavior towards the cat.

Erza was bit weirded out. "Yes, Frosch is adorable but something about the creepy look on your face."

"Heh, heh, I know but I can't help it." Gray said in a goofy tone.

"Hey, I'm cute too!" Juvia whined.

Rouge was getting really annoyed. "What? Is he planning taking Frosch away!?"

Sting disagreed on that. "You do know, everyone loves Frosch, right?" Lector agreed with his partner. "Yeah, that's one thing you can't deny."

"Let's go meet with them too." Sting suggested.

The three came running towards the group.

"Hey, everyone we want to congratulate you all!" Lector called.

"I'm going to be right there Frosch!" Rouge added with tears of joy.

Wendy gasped in surprise. "Sting, Rouge are here too!"

Carla raised her paw. "Hey there Lector!"

Rouge went up to Gray crocodile tears. "You got to give Frosch back!" The ice wizard chuckled nervously. "Ok, no reason to be upset."

Natsu then noticed Roug'e shadow which glowed purple as Rouge picked up Frosch. "Frosch, you know better to wander off like that." The frog suited cat felt a bit bad. "I'm sorry."

Lector chuckled nervously. "Calm down, no need to be harsh." As Natsu looked at Shadow Dragon's shadow he began to realize something and Lucy began to realize the same thing.

"Hey, Gajeel you are working for the magic council now?" Sting questioned in surprise. "Are you really Gajeel?"

Lily sighed. "I knew he going to say that." Gajeel growled with annoyance. "Maybe you can either believe and I can throw you in jail!"

Erza then began to admire the cuteness of Frosch and tried to hug him but Rouge turned away much the red haired woman's disappointment.

Juvia then cupped her hands with tears. "Gray my love, Juvia wants to know what you don't show affection like you do with Frosch!" The ice wizard groaned. "Geez, stop being so clingy!"

As for Natsu he realized the changing the fate of someone by defeating can change it's course because of the trust all of them have for each other.

Meanwhile Nico Rukia and her mother was studying the mysterious dimensional lacrima and gateway key.

Jean then came into the room they were in. "My dears, anything?" Olivia nodded. "Yes, from what we learned so far the written we described" Water is the power to awaken the power within"

Rukia was bit baffled. "We tried using water from fresh and salted water on the gatekey no reaction, we're completely stuck."

Jean put his hand under chin. "Hmm, it seems this lacrima and Gateway key are tricky than we imagined, not mention these items never existed until the Fairy Wizards stumbled upon them."

Olivia then remembered something. "Hmm, now that I think about remember that something Gajeel and his friends mentioned."

Flashback scene.

"From what we learned from Tartaros, they mentioned that there was another gateway." Gajeel explained.

"That's right, however the location is unknown, but the demon that killed Esdeath from the other mentioned the gateway has connection to another world that has a lot of ocean."

Levy then had a theory. "If I have to guess, we might have to use some type of water or something point the location of the second gateway."

Flashback ends.

Olivia then had an idea. "In that case, I suggest we try to use water magic and I think I know what I can use." She began to point her index finger and wrote. **"Solid Script: Salt Water."** The word Salt Water appeared in a mid-air and magical salt water poured onto the gateway key and then it glowed light blue. "It worked!"

Rukia cheered with a smile. "Alright!"

Jean jumped with joy. "That's my little girls!"

End of chapter.


	8. Memories of the Black Wizard

Chapter 8: Memories of the Black Wizard

400 years ago, to Zeref's past as a young boy and studies at a magic school called Mildian Magic Academy.

Young Zeref was presenting his sheets of papers which contain his theories to his three male teachers.

One with small glasses was holding them and reading them. "These theories are...your papers?"

"Yes." Child Zeref replied.

The second teacher with a with a long beard that reached his chest looked at the young boy. "The work is impressive, but the content isn't good."

The eldest teacher turned his gaze onto Zeref. "These matters aren't appropriate for child like you."

Then the third teacher had a beard that reach from cheek to his chin and other side of his cheek. He looked at Zeref with a disapproval expression. "Discussing the life and death connection to magic has been and still forbidden for us, furthermore it's too danger that even an adult would't dare write something like this."

The eldest teacher had another thing to say. "Prying on this topic will only enrage the almighty ankhserum."

The long beard teacher agreed and had another thing to add. "Thus, please refrain from doing anymore research like this for now on."

The Eldest looked closely at Zeref who seemed disappointed. "Zeref, are we clear?" The young black haired chil turned his gaze away. "Yes, sir."

Child Zeref was walking through the forest while holding his papers. "I'm just curious, why we live and die, there has to be a reason..."

In the present time

Adult Zeref was relaxing next to a lake and slowly open his eyes. "A dream...?" He sat up and looked at E.N.D'S Book and smiled at it. "Everyday's a surprise huh... Natsu...I used to have a younger brother but he died a few years after his birth when his life was just beginning, I couldn't understand why that happened and it bothered me, so I decided I'd do my own research on life and death..."

Zeref's memory.

As a student at Mildian Academy and days turned into years, he did more research on life and death, there was times when he would see funerals burying a body.

One day he was making presenting to academy and there was the three teachers that he told his research about, Zeref was pointing at a huge chart with a stick. "There still much work to be done, but we find the way to gather much of these aura spheres, the R System will be complete."

The crowd was astonished.

"To think we can bring the dead to life."

"To a mind at such a young age."

The eldest teacher wasn't happy so he had a talk with the teenage Zeref. "How many times must I tell you Zeref, it's forbbiden to bring back the dead, your theory is require a sacrifice in exchange for a life you're bringing back. Life and Death is a natural process, therefore it is unwise for us humans to tamper with the order."

Zeref wasn't convinced. "But wouldn't you agree that life itself artificial in many ways? So why aren't death and after life that acceptable..."

His eldest teacher groaned while shaking his head. "O-mighty gods, please be forgiving of this child..."

The next day Zeref was working his research room while sitting and writing something on his papers. His eldest teacher came and gazed around the room and there on the every wall in was hung papers of Zeref's research, he let out a groan then took a sheet of paper to his hand. "Zeref, I told to stop this eclipse project?"

Zeref didn't turn his head. "But the project is almost complete, at this rate my theory won't be a use at all, we can open a eclipse time-travelling door."

The Eldest man seeing this now gave him a question to ask. "What do you plan to go the past?"

Zeref was little hesitate. "Well..." But his teacher interrupted him. "All these projects of yours, the revival system, eclipse, all of it was to bring back your brother, was it not?" Despite our warnings, you still can't seem to let go of the idea, you remained obsessed with an idea to bring back the dead." Zeref still didn't look at his teacher despite his words and then old man gave a serious look. "Since it has come to this, the board has decided to expel you." Hearing those words made Zeref turn his chair facing the old man. "It wasn't an easy decision, we all had high hopes for you." Zeref got up from his seat. "Not now, please sir!"

The teacher's look was even more serious than ever. "Your brother isn't coming back and nothing you do can change that!" Those words went straight to Zeref's head which hit him really hard.

Suddenly a dark aura was covering the teenage Zeref's entire body. A nearby flower on a shelf died which caught the eye of eldest teacher. "What is happening?!" He asked looking scared and he looked at Zeref who was looking dazed. "Teacher, help me..."

The eldest man realized something with horrified look. "This is Ankhserum's wrath?!" The eldest teacher felt a sensation through his body and dropped to the floor as Zeref came to his senses, to his horror his teacher was dead letting out a terrible scream.

Zeref went to the library and saw the corpses of his other teachers and students. "Before I realized it every teacher and student was gone." He left the academy and was walking a nearby river then he looked to see two fish that were dead. "It seems that the wrath of Ankhserum has placed its curse upon me."

His memory of the dead animals, humans, plants, trees flowed through his head. "The more I loved life, the more I robbed of people, any living animal or plant."

The present.

Zeref continued looking at the sky. "The only way to surpass it, is to forget the value of life, having to deal with such guilt of taking lives away from people day by day. The curse also made me Immortal, much to my dismay. To think taking more lives would make me feel more guilty however another thing that pleads me is that I continue research, also I thought of trying more research on places..." He shook his head. "Correction, more research to other worlds." He thought of something else.

Flashback scene.

Zeref was in his own research room. "Creating gateways, if these calculations are right, then opening to the door to other worlds will be worth it to do my research." On his desk was blue print designs for the gateway. He then held a strange key and his hand held the dimensional Lacrima. "This key and lacrima will be the open the doors connecting to other worlds."

Flashback ends.

"However the thought suddenly got my disgusted, even I wanted to go to other worlds my presence might bring more death, so I decided to scatter the keys for the two gateways that might lead to other worlds, so now I wish to die so that was when I delved deeper into the dark arts." Images of the Nine Demon Gates including the others that carry on some of the Nine Demon Gates Curse powers. "I brought Demons that try to kill me, known as the Demons from the book of Zeref. Because they were made of Ether, they are originally called Etherious. He looked at E.N.D'S Book. "If only those Demons were strong enough to slay me, though I wonder if there still some that might be alive." Back in a chamber where the corpse of his brother rests. "So I made you with the hope that you'd truly be as your names states. E.N.D Etherious Natsu Dragneel, I guess it was mean of to say that I made you since you originally had a body of your own. I've kept it so well all this time for this day." He pressed his head onto the large bubble containing his brother. "At last my brother's return is here...my deepest desire have been both made flesh." His younger brother began to open his eyes. "Natsu, do you remember me, your big brother Zeref." Child Natsu's eyes closed again.

Zeref got up from the ground while gazing at the book of E.N.D. "You're probably wondering why you were paired with Igneel and how I'm connected to Mavis, that story is for another time, but right now I have to meet with a certain man, but can I call him a man?"

Zeref arrived at a waterfall and there was a cave entrance which he entered and walked through the tunnel. He found Acnologia in a human form sitting nearby by spiked rocks covered in green mass. "It's rather surprising that you want to have this discussion, I can assume this how you really look?" He looked at his left arm. "How is that left arm, Acnologia?"

"Black Wizard, what is it that you want?" He asked ignored the immortal wizard's question. "You crave destruction rather a small ambition though, you actually have the power to rule the world if you felt like it. I can't tell why you are doing so...or the reasons behind your action."

"I can say the exact thing about you." Acnologia commented.

Zeref closed his eyes."To be honest, my indecision is what kept me out of the fray, should I fight humans and do battle with you or will the opposite side see my needs, I came to the conclusion that the question itself is flawed. Though I'm not neither side, so I shall wipe the mankind and you as well." Zeref reopened his eyes. "What do you think, after all you've been waiting for a serious challenge, I can bring that to you, the world will bare witness, a human dragon and immortal will be the last and final battle." Those words brought an evil grin on Acnologia's face.

In unknown room where the guild of Tartaros was.

The masked Demon appeared and there was the clone of Lamy, horned demon girl, Kay, Leon, Rachena, Dr Stylish, and another female Demon. "Kay, Leon, Rachena, Lamy, I see you're up."

Lamy began to giggle and dance. "Fu fu fu, like old times..." She put her fist on her forehead. "Too bad those humans took out Saki, Fang, Poison Ivy, and Snapjaw."

The horned Demon Girl gritted her teeth. "Fairy Tail is going to pay, and this time we'll make sure they don't survive."

"Now now, Sayaka, we'll have our time soon." Dr Stylish hummed. "But in the meantime, I would like to do experiments really soon."

Kay agreed to that. "Right, I would like to get more corpses for myself as well."

Leon let a out low grunt. "Yes, I need to get even stronger so that Fairy Tail will fall."

The masked Demon clapped her hands getting others attention. "Listen up, we shall go to second location where the other gateway is."

Rachena wondered about that. "Where is this other gateway?" Aquaus giggled in response. "In due time, after all if Fairy Tail is to interfere, they'll be sucked into the portal just like before, and don't forget we'll find the book of our master E.N.D then bring him to us!"

End of chapter.


	9. Magnolia

Chapter 9: Magnolia

Team Natsu arrived in the town where the Fairy Tail Guild was. At least where it was until the battle with Tartaros.

Only ones that arrived where Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Leone, Akame, and Chelsea.

Lucy had something on her mind while dragging her luggage. "In my opinion, Magnolia is the jewel of Eastern Fiore, but it shined brighter when Fairy Tail was part of the sky line, strange to think it's been a one year since we walked these streets."

Natsu looked ahead. "It sure takes memories." Happy noticed something. "Look, they fixed Cardia Cathedral!"

"The members we found were in all favor of getting the guild back." Lucy thought but then another came to her mind. "But reuniting with Gray and the others in the other world that had chaos and greed was extreme, but..."

Images of the Night Raid assassins came through her mind including those from the Jaegers. "Night Raid was a group of assassins, but they were taking matters into their own hands because of the corrupted Empire and the man that was caused that was the Prime Minister. Despite that, all of those assassins were nice people and from what we learned from the others, they shared good memories and shared their sorrows."

Wendy was happy to see the town was restored after the battle. "The town is back to normal, that's great." Carla agreed. "It's been quite resistful, hasn't it?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah."

Flashback scene.

"After the battle with Avatar, our group had to spilt for awhile but we agreed to meet up at Magnolia."

"I have to report to Jellal about Taran's capture and what we found out." Erza stated.

Gray had a request of his own. "Gajeel, don't tell the magic council about us?"

Juvia was cupping her cheeks and giggling with hum. "Yeah, they wouldn't approve of us shacking up."

Wendy's face went red after hearing those words as Gray was annoyed what he heard from the water woman. "Give me a break I meant about me and Erza's mission!"

The three former assassins had a request. "We have a request." Akame said raising her hand. "It would be best not to tell that assassins helped this mission."

Leone crossed her arms which were under her breasts. "Agreed, I mean it isn't time for us to tell who we are."

Chelsea was sucking on lollipop and then took it out. "Hmm, I suggest to tell when everyone of the Fairy tail wizards are back together."

Gajeel nodded. "Understood."

Levy had to say something. "Right, but we have to report to the magic council, but we shall return soon."

Gajeel thought otherwise. "Kinda thought working with Magic Council was our thing now." Lily sweatdropped. "Uh that's a joke right?" Gajeel then had another thought. "I bet the old tree geezer will be sad to see me go."

Happy put his paw on his chin. "Now that one is a definitely a joke." That got Gajeel really mad. "I'll arrest you for that!" As Happy flew away. "No crime on being funny!"

Flashback ends.

"It's a shame, but I doubt we'll get any information on Zeref from those Avatar guys, they worshipped him but they didn't know him." Lucy thought.

Wendy noticed the blonde woman's sad face. "Lucy, are you alright, you seem sad?" The blond teen giggled. "Oh, I was just lost in my memories." Natsu noticed his teammate's attitude.

Lucy had thoughts of her friends from Fairy Tail. "Some sad, some happy, and some made my smile, those memories I made with my Fairy tail family." Her memory of Fairy Tail's guild destruction including the day Makorov made his announcement. " But I was afraid that would be only memories we would have."

"Master, you can't be serious?!" Wabaka yelled.

"What is this about?" Marco asked.

"How can we put food on the table?" Troy asked.

"This isn't your problem alone!" Jet shouted.

Makorov was just calm. "I will disband Fairy Tail. Go where your beliefs and your legs will take you. That's all there is." The old man turned away.

Warren clinched his fist. "I can't accept this master!"

"Yeah, your messing up our lives here!" Max added.

Lisanna and Mirajane were quiet but sad. "A real man doesn't quit!" Elfman proclaimed.

"I'm disbanded the Fairy Tail Guild and that's final..." He glanced at his children with a serious look. "Hear me, you are never to speak of the name again, leave it in the past!"

Those words hit the Fairy Tail wizards hard but had to respect their master's wish."

Flashback ends.

"By that time, the master was gone before the shock wore off, eventually everyone had to forage their own paths. Fairy Tail was really over and just that memory alone which we clutched on." Lucy stopped which got her team's attention.

"Lucy, what's going on, we almost at the Guild hall." Happy said.

"Yeah, the guild isn't too far away." Natsu added.

"I know, but honestly I'm afraid to go there." Lucy replied sadly.

Natsu didn't understand. "What, is it because the guild is gone, what matters is what we do from now."

"That aside, what about everyone else, with you appearing out of nowhere and claiming that you want to get everyone back together and rebuild Fairy Tail." Her thought of Natsu reappearing at the Grand Magic Games went through her mind until her mind went back to reality. "Right away, I sent messages to everyone else in the guild at least those I could find, but no word for an entire year. Suddenly I asked them to drop everything come back to Fairy Tail and rebuilt it. Maybe they did what master Makorov wanted them to do and that to start their own paths of life. Makes me wonder if they still feel the way like we do. What if they really moved on and the put the guild in their past?"

Just then a familiar a voice was heard. "What do you mean, my memory isn't great but it's only be a year." An arm was wrapped around Lucy's shoulder. "Cana, its you!" Natsu said surprised.

"Yeah, everybody, it's been awhile..."Cana said in a drunken tone.

Leone the bottle of sake. "Is that sake?" She tried to grab it but Cana pulled it away. "Hey, who are you?"

"Oh, Cana, that's Leone." Wendy answered as she put gesture her hands to Akame and Chelsea. "These two are Akame and Chelsea, the three of them are going to be new members."

"Is that so, did you grow up a bit?" Cana asked drunkenly. "Uh, I guess." Wendy replied sweatdropping. "Lucy, you are bouncy as always." Cana giggled as her hands patted her breasts. "Look, when that happened, this was eye opening for me, I decided to track down my old man." She then showed her a letter. "hardly believe I got your letter, what a lucky break, I can imagine that everyone feels the same too."

That seemed to give hopes for Lucy. "The Fairy Tail is our family, you forget I've been member since I was a little kid, when Makorov split the guild, I was lost and didn't know what to do or to make a living, in a way it gave a lesson to us, that you're our ice breaker, I say you made a good call." Cana commented.

Those words were making Lucy feel astonished as she looked Natsu who shared the same feeling as Cana did who grabbed her wrist. "So come on, everyone is waiting for us." She and others ran to the location of the guild and there stood the Fairy Tail wizards.

Warren smiled. "Looking good Lucy!"

"It's so good to see you guys!" Troy and Jet said in unison.

"When we got your letter, it made me happy." Max said showing the letter.

"Heard that Natsu caused a scene at the capital." Marco stated. "Hey Wendy!" Romoro called out. "You and Carla are back now, and we missed you!"

Alzack, Bisca and their daughter Asuka was there smiling. Kinana and Laki were there too.

Gray, Erza, and Juvia were too. "It's about time you showed up." Erza said.

Warren then had a portable device in his hand. "Like the portable device I create?"

Nab Lasaro had his arms crossed. "I read your work."

Juvia raised her hand. "I did actually!"

Reedus waved." You all good?"

"Jet, Droy..."

"Team Shadow Gear is back business!"

"Ahaha, I had to leave the council for that business."

Romeor, Marco, and Wabaka were shocked that news. "You were working for the magic council!"

"I'm going to have lock you up for being chumps." Gajeel said with a smirk.

Vijeeter Ecor. "The reunion dance!"

Elfman grinned at their reunion. "A reunion of men!"

Lisanna waved at Lucy and the others including Leone, Akame, and Chelsea. "Natsu, Lucy, Happy, long time no see!"

"Lisanna, Elfman..." She couldn't believe this that everyone gathered around. "Mira."

Mira smiled at the blonde girl. "Welcome home." This was getting to Lucy that she cried with tears of joy. "I'm home..." Mira gave Lucy a heartwarming hug. Wendy felt like crying too which Leone smiled at in understanding. "They haven't seen each other even though they reunited in our world, only few former Fairy Tail showed up, but seeing the other guilds allied with them was a treat."

Romero noticed the three woman. "Whoa, who are those girls?"

"Are we getting new members already?" Troy asked.

"Whoa, what triple hot beauties!" Warren thought with a perverted grin.

"Do you have say that in our heads?!" Nab yelled annoyingly.

Wakaba took Akame's hand with a smile. "Hello there young lady, I'm Wakaba." Akame was bit weirded out but she gave off a small smile. "I'm Akame, nice to meet you."

Chelsea took out her lollipop and smiled. "I'm Chelsea, nice to meet you all."

Natsu was on a pile of rubble digging for something. "Oh! Found it!" Everyone turned to Natsu who seemed to find something. "It's all torn up but oh well." He held up a flag that had the Fairy Tail Guildmarkl on it and raised it up high." The guild's coming back! This is our Fairy Tail!"

End of Chapter


	10. 7th Guildmaster Erza Scarlet

Chapter 10: 7th Guildmaster Erza Scarlet

Lucy was at her previous apartment taking a bath and thinking of the stuff that happened since five days. "Since Fairy Tail's return." She gave a sigh of relaxation feeling the warm water on her skin. "Feels great to be back, to think that the land lady had it open." She lift her foot up from the water. "Maybe I can move into the dorm with the other girls or somewhere else." But that thought was soon swept away. "However nothing beats back on the warmth of my bath, now things are starting to feel normal." The images of battle against Tartaros flashed through her mind. "To think Magnolia was almost destroyed, but the guild has such history when Fairy Tail was first founded." Then another thought came to her head which was the time her friends went to the world of the Empire. "To think there was a gateway that lead to another world that was ruled by a young emperor was being used by the Prime Minister and that a Revolutionary Army was oppossing them, not only that."

Flashback back

Lucy got some details from Gray and some of the others that arrived in the world before her and Team Natsu.

"Tatsumi lost his friends by the hands of a young girl named Aria." Gray explained.

Juvia's face of sadness flashed her mind. "I can tell this Empire must be terrible as it sounds."

Taran's words were next. "An Empire that lets blood and chaos through to it's people isn't right."

Flashback cut.

"That was sad, but not for what I heard next."

Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane's words came to her head.

"I admit, this Empire is bad not to mention Akame and her sister Kurome are going to kill each other." Mira said with a worry.

"That's so un-manly!" Elfman proclaimed.

"Yes, I just hope Akame will make the right decision or a miracle." Lisanna added.

Flashback cut.

"Also hearing about the Jaegers and this commander Esdeath was the worse."

Gajeel was next. "The Jaegers are dumbasses, they shouldn't follow such disgraceful empire bastards, take for someone who knows."

Lily had his arms crossed. "There is a young man named Wave, I think he doesn't know what a soldier should do."

Levy looked a little worried. "Gray mentioned that Esdeath thinks that people that die are weak including her father and those that worked for her in the past."

End of flashback.

"A woman like Esdeath shouldn't exist especially saying such bad things about her father who raised her and that those that worked under her command says" People that aren't strong are weak therefore they die" Lucy exhaled but then smiled images of Night Raid went through her mind. "Night Raid, they may have been a group of assassins but they had to take matters into their own hands, we became friends and shared our sorrows with each other like what Fairy Tail does." She then put on a towl. "Ha, just what I needed as she walked into the living room and there was Natsu sitting on a chair eating a bag of chips while Happy was eating a fish. "Are you serious right now?!"

"I'm serious on eaten these chips." Natsu said as he talked with the chips in his mouth. "I know this been awhile but ...I NEED SOME PRIVACY!" She prepared to kick the pinkette only to see that her foot was blocked by Natsu's bare hand. Gotta!" Natsu then held her by her foot leaving the blond upside down. "You're going to have to train harder to hit me." Let me go!" Lucy cried.

Natsu's smirk didn't change. "Guess what?" We got a job!" Happy said in singing tone. Hearing that made Lucy happy. "We do?" But then her towel came lose revealing her breasts. "AAAAAHHH!"

At the Fairy Tail construction was being unfold as Lucy was carrying a log and looked disappointed. "Not the job I was hoping."

Natsu was carrying two logs. "Aw, stop your whining."

Leone was there too and she was carrying two support beam. "Man, this is nothing."

Chelsea was carrying some papers. "Levy, I got the papers you need." Levy smiled. "Thank you."

Happy lift up a bag. "We need a guildhall since we're being a guild again." Erza agreed. "Therefore we're building and restarted our teamwork skills."

Akame was busy with her chore making the food and in front of was a large long table with large pot in the center with a small fire place under the pot. "Stew is almost ready." She then took a knife and began chopping meat. "Next the meat." As she began chopping the meat and frying it on the large pan the scent of the caught Natsu's nose. "Sniff, sniff, meat!" He nearly lets go of the large wood and small boxes he was carrying as a hand snatched his shirt. "Oh no you don't!" Lucy protested. "I believe you said we got a job here!"

"Aww!" Natsu whined. Happy began to drool. "Hey Akame, do you have any raw fish?" Akame pointed to the left and inside a large ice box was a bunch of raw fish. "Yummy!" Lucy grabbed the exceed's tail. "We're working!"

Laki had other thoughts. "I heard the Master is missing still, you think he's coming back?"

Alzack had a confident smile. "I bet my last jewel on it."

Bisca agreed with her husband. "We'll wait in the meantime, but Al and I can track if need be."

Reedus held up a wanted poster. "I think 500 jewel might help!"

"He's not a criminal and that price is so cheap!" Romeo yelled comicially.

Gray was hammering some boards and glanced at Juvia. "Can you help by getting me some nails." Juvia squealed with happiness. "Of course, here you are dear." She created a stream of water that grasped the nails and handing them over to the ice wizard. "Now they will rust."

Droy and Jet were hiding by a support beam watching them. Jet leaned in closer to Droy. "Hey, I heard those were shacking together." Droy on the other hand was eating a popsicle. "I heard they tied the knot."

It wasn't too long before some of the others were joining in the conversation which the first to speak was Laki. "I heard they got a child now."

Maco was shocked as the others. "I know but what I heard Lucy was his mistress!"

Romeo was left in awe. "No Way!"

Wakaba was stunned at this. "That flame with Erza too."

Gray couldn't stand the rumors he was hearing. "Hey, stop with those crazy stories!" He began to clear things up. "I would describe this shacking up situation as more of a haunting."

"Oo-kay." Maco said who deciding to take those words to belief. Juvia giggled at what the ice wizard said.

"Here are some cold drinks!" Lisanna said handing out some bottles.

"Thanks Lisanna!"

She handed to Alzack and his family. "Thirsty?" The three smiled.

"Hooray!"

"You bet I'm thirsty!"

Laki was next and she was happy. Lisanna began to spin some of the bottles using two fingers. which impressed Natsu. "You're quite good at this." His childhood friend smiled. "Yeah! I forgot to mention back then Mira and I worked in a diner a past year."

Happy imagined Elfman was a waiter. "Was Elfman a waiter?!"

Lisanna scratched her cheek lightly. "No, he went off to training and we went our seperate ways again he did more training." Hearing that got Natsu interested. "Is that so." He began to think of what Night Raid told him and the others about one time.

Flashback scene.

Akame was in a room with team Natsu. "Aura are something that inside us, depending how powerful it is, you can scare off enemies and other cases you can hide your aura to launch sneak attacks on enemies."

Natsu was little confused. "Aura, I don't what you mean but sneak attacks on enemies sounds like fun!"

Lucy giggled nervously at that. "I figure he'd say that." But she turned her attention to Akame. "But description of aura is interesting, not to mention it would be good use on our jobs."

Akame smiled. "In that case I can teach you on how to hide and give off your auras."

Team Natsu jumped in excitement. "Let's do it!"

Flashback ends.

Elfman then came out of nowhere tackled Natsu from behind sending him onto the ground. "Heh, I figured you want to start a fight." He cracked his knuckles. "Also I've been learning some new stuff as well." Natsu rubbed his head. "I didn't sense his aura but must mean..." He caught of glimpse of Akame started at the scene and smiled.

This made Natsu grin. "Well then how about we brawl." He sensed the aura from Elfman. "He seems to gotten stronger and to master his aura."

Judging from what Lisanna's face she can tell those two were going to brawl. "Not a good idea."

Levy was looking at some of the paperwork she gotten as Wendy walked up to her. "Levy, what are you doing?" The Solid Script Wizard looked at the younger girl. "Sorting out some document and that kind of stuff. You can't just bring back a guild with words, we must get the permission from the council or we'll be considered a dark guild."

Lily was confident about that. "Well, we've been doing our research on that for the past year so we'll fine."

Carla was glad to hear that. "That's pretty sweet you guys." As Levy continued to fill out the rest of the papers "So in the sense I got to make sure Fairy Tail's comeback is going to have problems."

Wendy was so happy to hear that the guild was coming back soon. "Thank you Levy!" The other girl had one last detail to say. "I just have to fill out this last box, though." Mira walked to the girl knowing what she was getting at. "That last part is a tough."

Wendy blinked in confusion. "What is hard?" Mira cleared that up. "We all have to make a decision seventh Guildmaster will be." That detail made Wendy realize what problem that was. "Yes, you're right, tough."

Macao crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I have the experience."

Romeo didn't like that idea. "Nobody wants that dad!"

Wakaba had his own suggestion. "Ol' Gildarts might have a shot."

Cana slammed her hands down in anger. "Please, nobody wants a master that just ups and goes whenever he pleases!"

Carla had something to say about this situation. "Clearly it's only temporary until our sixth master returns so anybody should be fit for the job."

Lily agreed at her. "I agree, but never everyone is suitable for the position." The options were severely limited for them as Cana had her say. "But the guild this time around is different from than it was." She then looked over at the crowd surrounding Natsu and Elfman duking it out. "who's be able to control this bunch than the sixth."

Elfman punched Natsu at the side of his cheek." How'd ya like this!" The fire Dragon Slayer tumbled around on the ground and sat up wiping his chin with a smirk. "Hmm...that's a nice punch you've got there!"

"Do your best guys!" Lisanna cheered.

Alzack smiled at the two members. "They've gotten stronger haven't they."

Bisca giggled at her husband. "Well, this isn't time for you to be gaining a bell huh?"

Asuka giggled too. "Daddy is getting flabby."

Natsu delivered a punch at Elfman sending him flying and crashing onto Gray as Juvia jumped in surprise. "Not my darling!"

Elfman smirked at Natsu's punch. "You're a man..." Gray suddenly kicked him behind his head. "Get off of me!" Natsu then kicked Gray in the face. "You want some too!"

Akame smiled at this. "He's so spirited like Tatsumi." As she imagined Tatsumi fighting and the times he wanted to get stronger including what he said to Bulat. "I need to get stronger and keep my promise to Akame."

Chelsea had other opinion of this whole thing. "Aren't we suppose to rebuild the guild not destroy again?"

Lucy facepalmed at the scene. "You guys."

Happy was chowing on a fish. "You want raw fish?" Lucy didn't like the offer. "No thanks."

Droy and Jet decided to join the brawl. "Oh a fight!"

"Let's go all out!"

Leone cracked her knuckles as she laughed. "Save some for me!"

Bisca giggled at the scene. "I can't blame for this."

Alzack agreed at his wife. "Warms my heart."

Loki suddenly appeared out of nowhere and punched Alzack at the side of his cheek. "Oh, this brings back memories." Lucy jumped in surprise. "Loki! I didn't summon you!"

"You're all under arrest!" Gajeel yelled at all of them.

Everyone was enjoy the brawl as Happy jumped in excitement. "Oh yeah, Ka-baam!"

Mira saw Elfman crying with tears of happiness. That hurt ya bastard." Seeing this made her smile sweetly. "That's nice Elfman. No blamed on what happened to the guild though you have been beating yourself up over it. And that's why you said you were getting stronger." She glanced at Akame. "Akame thank you for teaching us about Auras." Suddenly a random flying bottle struck her on the head as she fell down unconscious to the ground.

This freaked out Lucy and Wendy. "Mira!" Lucy glared at the bunch. "See what you done!" Chelsea sighed."Rough playing can be rough."

Suddenly there was a heavy stomp and everyone looked to where the noise came from. There stood Erza giving off a seriously frightening look at them. "Get back to work."

Everyone stopped and paused in fear with her bodies turned white. "Yes ma'am..." Leone felt this chill down her spine. "She's more scary then the boss and maybe equally to Esdeath."

Chelsea sighed knowing that the great Titana would be here. Akame was un-nerved by the older woman's command display.

This display gave Levy the answer she needed. "That settles it then. "Everyone our seventh Guildmaster is: Erza Scarlet."

Everybody cheered at that but Erza wasn't as thrilled. She had a rather surprising look but more like flattered. "W-Wait a sec, me guildmaster, that's flattering but..."

"There's no one better than you..." A coming towards the group was a man.

"You're..." Natsu wondered.

"Uh who..?" Lucy added dumbfounded.

Wendy was just as confused as well." I wonder..." Cana thought otherwise. "No...he's one of us, but I can't recall his name..."

"I've been waiting all this time, for all of you to come together again..." The man gave off a deterimation look. "The ones that can save the sixth Master Makarov shall are you guys..."

End of chapter.


	11. Memories of Mest

Chapter 11: Memories of Mest

Later Erza was being escorted by the mysterious man known as Mest a Fairy Tail member to a underground passage leading to stairway underneath the Fairy Tail Guild. "This has been here, I'd admit I'm surprised."

"Yes, the entrance to this isn't easy to find." Mest replied. "So uh... Doran I mean Mest was it?" Erza began to ask correcten her words. "Mest is my real name, your memory is still little hazzy and that's my doing so sorry."

However Erza had another thought. "Why is only me that can come here? It made ruffled Natsu's feathers."

Mest already had that answer. "This is a restricted area, so only guildmaster like you are allowed to enter.. "The two came to two large doors. "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't be allowed here either to Fairy Tail's biggest secret: Lumen Historie."

Erza's eyes widened with surprise but confusion. There far in the end of the room was the First Master Mavis Vermillion in a large crystal.

Just then noises were heard and then a crashing sound came to the chamber's entrance and there stood Natsu, Lucy, Akame, Leone, Chelsea, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

Erza was perplexed by this scene. "What you guys doing?"

Mest couldn't believe this as well as the other woman did. "I told you all one the Guildmaster is allowed in here." The other group got as Natsu was the first to speak. "Whatever, but incase you forget we're part of Fairy Tail too!"

Gray was trying to make sense of what the hidden chamber was about. "What is this place?"

Wendy noticed the first master in the crystal. "Is that Master Mavis?"

"Aah, she's butt naked!" Natsu exclaimed with a open gaping mouth.

"Yeah, so give her some privacy!" Lucy shouted covering the pinkette boy's eyes.

Leone giggled. "Oh she looks so cute when she's asleep!"

Chelsea sighed. "But you only saw her until now."

Akame was confused what she was seeing. "I'd admit this a first."

"Master Mavis is still alive in that crystal, isn't she?" Happy wondered.

"Strange, but more importantly was is Master Mavis in that thing?" Carla asked.

Erza knew they including herself need an explanation. "Mest, explain please."

Mest looked just as confused as the others. "I don't understand either but, one thing's for sure she's here for a really important reason."

"That aside, where is gramps?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed. "That aside he says..." Just then Team Natsu felt a strange sensation go through their heads.

Akame noticed the sudden reaction. "What's wrong." Suddenly she got a same sensation.

Leone caught wind of her best friend's strange reaction as well. "You got a headache?"

Chelsea got suddenly got a weird feeling. "Is this..."

Wendy holding her head. "Weird is this..."

Mest had one of his hands on his face. "You all are seeing my memories about from 10 years ago."

Flashback scene

Mest was having a secret talk with Master Makorov. "You want me to work undercover at the council?" The old man nodded. "Yes, cause it's the thing you only can do."

Mest was little taken by this but decided to listen to the master. "So what do you want me to steal?"

"It's not that kind of mission, I want to you be our inside man to get information regarding the Western Continent."

Mest smiled at this. "So, it is stealing then."

"I don't need you to anything like that so, don't. All I need you to pick up as much as you can about the Western Continent and keep me updated." Makorov said in a little more serious tone.

Mest was getting little curious about this. "Why?" The Master opened his eyes with a serious expression. "Just do it please, it's to protect our guild." Mest was getting excited about this. "Well, if I'm going to do it, I might as well erase my own memories too!"

Makoro shook his head. "There is no need for that."

A month passes.

Mest has another secret chat with Makorov. "Hmm, it might've been because we stopped interacting with them so much, but I haven't gotten much information. More importantly our guild's becoming sensitive topic in the council." He groaned. "Can Natsu hold back for once?"

Makorov knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry Natsu will be fine." Mest sighed but was still concerned. "Are you sure, he's quite a handful." Makoro begged to differ. "Don't forget you erased your memory as well."

Mest just stood with confident smile. "Don't worry, there's a way to get it back and you have the keys."

Makorov was impressed. "That's really handy of you."

Mest chuckled nervously. "While I'm in the council, I go by the name Doranbolt."

Several months later.

Lahar went to Mest(Doranbolt)'s office. "Excuse me, there is someone here to see you."

Mest was surprised and to see Makorov. "Oh hello sir, may I ask why the Fairy Tail guildmaster is here to see me, by the way didn't we speak before?"

Makorov groaned. "This is such a pain."

Skip ahead again Lahar informs Mest about another visit from Makorov. "He visits quite often." Just then Mest started to give off a creepy smile which gave Lahar a scare. "I got a great idea, how about I iniltrate that nasty guild with my powers!"

Lahar still taken by the young man's behavior. "Oh, I'm sure I'll find something." But Mest wasn't listening. "Let's see, I'll start by overwriting Makarov's memories and making him believe that's I'm one of them, under the name Mest. Oh I'm so curious about Fairy Tail's dirt!" He bit onto Lahar's head.

Flashback cut.

Lucy was little upset about this. "Is when you were with us at the S-Class Exam and left us there."

Natsu and Gray were seemingly mad. "Not cool." Mest understood that. "I'm deeply sorry about that."

Erza decide to get back on the subject. "So what happened next."

Mest put his hand back on his face. "Now seven years ago!"

Makorov had another secret chat with Mest who was crying with tears of joy. "I'm so relieved about you and others being alive."

"I apologize about this, I had no idea the mission would be so long." The old man said.

Mest wiped his tears away with his arm. "That's ok, I'm just happy you're safe."

Makorov decided Mest's mission was done. "Listen, you can home with us, you have home with us." Mest gave of determination look. "Sorry, after all these years I can't give up, the intell is in reach." That made the Makorov's eyes widened.

A year before, after the war against Tartaros.

"I'm disbanding Fairy Tail, after the information you gave me along with my own personal investigation, I'm certain this my guarntee for our survival, to protect my children."

Mest was still a bit puzzled at the master's decision. "That lead you to break up the guild, that doesn't make any sense?"

"Whether you agree with me or not, the Kingdom of Arbaless in the Western Continent is one that is very, very dangerous?"

"Why are you afraid of them that country attempted to invade Ishgar 10 years ago, but failed!" Mest shouted.

"Do you know why they failed?" Makorov asked as Mest was suddenly curious about this question. "If you must know Mest, they were after the Lumen Historie, they invaded to take our most sacred treasure, they didn't fail, but were merely stopped with the help of the council of course."

A suddenly realization came to Mest's head. "Etherion!" Makorov nodded. "Yes, from what we can tell, Face was supposed to be the council's backup plan if ever they needed one, they wouldn't go at Arbaless if they had a choice. But the council is no more neither is Etherion, and Face too."

Mest was getting bad vibe from this. "That means Ishgar has lost its only defense against Arbaless." Makorov nodded. "That's correct."

But one thing still puzzled Mest. "I still don't know why that means you have to disband Fairy Tail, I mean we'll hit them back just like we always do."

"We can't do that, that's more of reason why I'm disbanding, you see there are 500 guilds in Ishgar including Fairy Tail and there are about 730 of them, the Dark included in the Western continent that 730 combined together a gigantic kingdom the Militar-Run Kingdom, Arbaless..."

That gave Mest a complete shock to his spine.

"730 of them against one guild is like taking candy from a baby, they're nothing like the enemies we faced in the past." Makorov stated.

That new detail gave more a shiver to Mest. "No way, so what do we do!"

"I will go to Arbaless myself." Makorov replied making Mest gasp. "I'll let them know we've got the Lumen Histoire if ever they are to attack and will stall for as long as I can. This will be a gamble and if the council can get back on its feet in time."

Mest wanted to make a solution. "Wait, is there another way?"

Makorov's fist began to shake. "I fear that if something were to happen to me while Fairy Tail exists still, my children would be next on their target list, I have no choice forget about the guild's history, and what it was! There's nothing more important than a family, so I will disband!"

Mest's eyes were filled with tears. "Master, you can stop a country on your own...it's impossible...you are going a suicide mission!"

Makorov already knew that. "Well, I carry of the lives of my family as a parent."

F

The Memories of Mest stopped as everyone in the room finally knew the reason of Fairy Tail's disbandment by Master Makorov. Natsu found this hard to believe but knew it was true. "Ok, so Gramps went on to that whatchacallit and hasn't returned since yet?'

Leone realized this was heavy on her friends. "This old geezer has some smuck than I heard."

Wendy was worried. "Master..."

"You haven't heard from gramps since?" Gray asked.

Mest nodded at the question. "Yeah."

"Didn't you try stopped him, Mest?" Happy asked next.

Carla thought otherwise. "You think the Master would listen."

Lucy felt really worried about their master. "I hope he's doing ok."

Mest shared the same feeling. "We can't tell if we're still dealing them or if the country has isolated istelf or even-"

Erza put her hand up. "Stop please..."

Mest decided to continue on. "I've been following Makorov's orders and working to bringing back the council with the help of Master Warrod, we're got a temporary Council formed by the ten Wizard Saints."

Lucy knew that already. "Oh yeah, back when we found Wendy at the Lamia Scale, they were concerned about Master's whereabouts."

"Probably, though Warrod knows about the situation, I doubt the rest knows what's going on. Regardless the threat they feel from Alvarez Empire is the same. They've sending reinforcements to Western Continent and strengthening their defenses there." Mest explained.

Something about this didn't fit right with Gray. "But if the old man's tricked worked, he would've been back by now, wouldn't he?"

That brought a good point which Mest admitted. "Well, yeah. Like I said we can't tell if it's because he hasn't heard of this or if he can't make it back."

Natsu suddenly spoke up. "Then we'll go help him, right?

The former council member didn't argue with that. "Yeah...I've done what the Master told me to do. "So from now onwards I'll break the rules as a member of the Fairy Tail!"

Happy suddenly felt excited and confident. "Yeah now that everyone is together again, we're unbeatable!"

In this rate occasion, Carla agreed. "Let's all go bring the master home!"

Erza extended her arm to the side. "Wait!" That got everyone to turn attention to her. "We're up against an enemy that Master himself felt he couldn't beat. We can't just go there without a plan."

Akame remembered those words from Mine. "Listen saving Gray won't be easy, The empire is sure to be guarded."

Natsu didn't see what the problem was. "We've powered-up in this past year! I ain't gonna lose no matter how strong they are!"

Once again, Natsu was wrong as Erza thought. "Master Makorov risked his own legacy to save ours. He sacrificed his life for us so we must honor his gift. Rebuilding the guild and getting back Fairy Tail back on its feet...I want everyone to enjoy the time we have including the jobs we shall take when its rebuild. Afater all, it's been a year since we've seen each other." Though Erza knew that was half true when she and her friends reunited in world where the three assassins girls came from. "Anyway, as the seventh Guildmaster I shall honor the master's gift."

Gray and Wendy didn't like this." Erza..."

Natsu was getting a little pissed. "But..." Erza interrupted. "My feelings as another member of the guild are entirely different. "We must rescue the Master at all costs and that's why those here will go. We're better off as small numbers. "Infiltrate the Alvarez Empire and rescue the master then we'll talk. This isn't a fight. We're going there on a rescue mission so don't pick any fights that's out of your league.

Hearing this remind how much Night Raid and some of the Former Fairy Tail wizards went to rescue Gray from his execution at the hands of Esdeath. Erza neared to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "You hear me, Natsu?"

Natsu looked away from her. "Y-Yeah..." He then smiled. "We'll save gramps for sure."

Erza then turned her attention to the three former assassins. "Leone, Akame, Chelsea, you three are still new members of Fairy Tail, however I can't let you go with us."

Leone mouth opened with a gap. "What, why the hell is that?"

"Like I said you three are out of your league." She went closer to the blonde's ear. "Besides you, Akame, and Chelsea need to get stronger as well."

Gray could tell the blonde woman wasn't like what Erza was saying. "Hold it, Erza." The new guildmaster turned to the young man. "May I speak with you for a bit?"

Erza and Gray were outside the room. "Erza, listen I know those are three are new, but you forget you saw how strong they were back in their world, besides you said yourself that we will infiltrate the Alvarez, with their skills they might be helpful in this mission."

Erza was still little concerned about this decision. "But Gray..." Listen Erza, we need their skills as assassins but not to kill but use their abilities to find any other info on anything else we can find out."

Normally Erza would argue about this but Gray's point of view on the girls was understand and on top of that they have bond with the three women. "Very well."

The two went to the chamber and Erza approached the three girls. "Chelsea, Akame, Leone, I've decided to allow you three to come with us, but like I said don't get into any fights that out of your league."

The three girls smiled.

Outside the room in the guild hall basement. "Gajeel just happened to hear what was being talked about thanks to his hearing and grinned. "Heh, so they're sneaking out."

Lily glanced over at him. "What's going Gajeel?"

Meanwhile at the magic council.

Warrod and the Archaeological Society were discussing something.

Jean along with his daughter Olivia and granddaughter Rukia gathered the rainbow like Lacrima, gateway, key. at a large table with a map. "What is this map for?" Warrod asked.

"This shall point us to the location of the second gateway and using the map along with the paper of ancient written." Olivia stretched her arms forward. "Pyli: Ouranio Toxo Apokalytoun to dromo Pros Ti Thesi mas archia!"

The gateway key began to float in midair as so did the rainbow lacrima which transferred both of their magical energy to each other then the key let out energy stream to the map. "There."

Warrord looked closely as map as Rukia had explanation of what her mother said. "If you're wondering what my mother chanted: Gateway: Rainbow reveal the way to our location."

Jean smiled impressively. "I expect no less from my little girls."

Warrord then let out a gasp of shock and started to sweat. "This can't be..."

Jean ran over to the member of the Ten Wizard Saints. "Warrord, what's wrong?"

Warrord then turned to Jean and the two women. "Listen, we need to inform this to Jura and have him give a message to the any members of Fairy Tail or any other guilds."

End of chapter.


	12. Strategy from a Friend

Chapter 12: Strategy from a Friend

Levy meets with Jura who had was looking at some papers. "Confirmed that Erza Scarlet is the new Guildmaster, Fairy Tail has returned then congratulations."

Those words brought a bright smile on Levy's face. "Yes, its officially Fairy Tail is a Guild again."

"I also hope to hear about Makorov's return." Those words brought a concerned look on Levy's face as Jura gave the younger girl a relaxed smile. "This bittersweet, but the Council shall miss you and your skills. "

Levy giggled awkwardly while rubbing her head. "Oh thank you."

Jura then turned his attention to Warrod. "Warrod, you seem in a good mood today."

Warrod was seemingly water plants. "Hmm, I thought Fairy Tail splitting up was a joke, and this turn of events proves my theory right." He had another thought. "(If the guild brings back Makorov safely then I'll more happy."

Levy noticed the water that spilling on the floor. "Uh Warrord, your spilling your water." Warrod chuckled. "Oh I was just relieving myself." That made the Script Magic user flinch as the tree man showed a water pail. "Don't worry I'm only joking, of course."

"You think this is an appreciate time for jokes." A voice asked.

Wolfheim One of the Ishgar Kings and member of the Ten Wizard Saints.

Jura was surprised to see the third rank Wizard Saint. "Master Wolfheim, I didn't know you were here?!"

Levy was amazed to see this guy here. "Woah...One of the four emperors of Ishgar!"

Warrod on the other hand just laughed again. "Oh Wolfheim my boy! Everytime is good to crack a joke and hearing your name makes me chuckle." He tried to hide his laughter. "I'm only playing around with you."

However the old short man wasn't amused. "Well I don't find it at least a bit funny." He began to transform into a huge monstrous beast then towering over the tree man and giving off a growl. "Alvarez Empire is planning to at war with us and your planning to cracks jokes at time like this!"

Levy was scared at this scene before while Jura was very worried. "Wolfheim, please we have guests here!"

"Stop this now." Everyone turned to the new voice. "We're no longer wizards unbound by duty. Now that we're part of the council, it is our job to make sure the wizards are safe."

Member of the Ten Wizard Saints and Emperor of Ishgar, and the Council Chairmen: Draculos Hyberion.

Levy didn't know how much she can take as her body shook dropping to her knees too. "Woah...three of the four Emperors of Ishgar."

Draculos took of the drink he held in his hand. "As you said the tensions are rising and it's our job to neutralize those threats."

Warrod had to admit he was right. As the second rank Wizard Saint poured another wine into his cup. "If war breaks out, we're finished. We need to way to deal with peacefully."

Levy was getting more terrified of what she was hearing. "Is Alvarez really that strong? We still have the God Serena with us, don't we?"

Hyberion slightly lowered his head. "God Serena. His power was once a one of the four Emperors of Ishgar and the first strongest of all Ten Wizards Saints."

Jura was noticing something was wrong. "Speaking of which, is God Serena here?"

All three kings let a out collective saddening sigh. This didn't give off a good sign. "What's wrong? Why is everyone looking so worried." Levy asked.

Jura was wondering the same thing. "Is God Serena alright?"

Hyberion knew the truth had to be told. "God Serena has abandoned us and moved the Alakitasia in the westeren Continent to be part of their Empire!"

Jura and Levy were beyond shocked to learn this truth. "No way!?"

Hyberion understood their reaction but had more bad news to share. "Their Emperor Spriggan has a Elite personal guard called the Twelve Shields. God Serena has becomes one of the that twelve."

Levy had a bad feeling about what she heard. "Twelve members of Shield."

Hyberion nodded at the girl. "That's right. Wizards that couch match the strength of Ishgar's strongest Wizard. There are eleven more of them. That's what we're up against. The Alvarez Empire."

Jura was afraid of this but something else was on his mind. "Yes, but I'm also concerned about what Rukia and Olivia told me."

Early in the morning before the meeting with members of the Wizard Saints and the Emperors of Ishgar.

Jura was shocked at this revelation. "What, are you saying the second gateway is somewhere in the ocean where Erza and her team is heading!"

Rukia handed a map and there was a mark on it. "Yes, you said there was still Demons from the Book of Zeref still running around."

Olivia had more bad news to share. "Correct, if possible those Demons show up on the location of the second gateway, who knows what terrible things might happen."

Jura gritted his teeth. "Damn, this situation has gotten sour than we expected."

Levy then showed up. "Jura, Warrod, I'm here."

Olivia greeted the younger girl. "Another Solid Script User, I'm Olivia Nico and this my daughter Rukia, we both us the same magic as you do."

Levy was left awkwardly. "Oh, I see."

Jura cleared his throat. "Levy, can we talk outside the room, please."

Present time.

Natsu along with his friends along with Mest and three assassins girls are traveling on boat. Natsu was feeling his motion sickness while sitting next to the side of the ship. "Oh man, did we have to take a boat?"

Gray sighed. "How else we would cross the sea?"

"I dunno. Mest can't you teleport us there?" Fire Dragon Slayer groaned sickly.

Mest shook his head. "I can't teleport that far."

Natsu began to look around. "Wendy, can...you use...your magic?"

Wendy however a position to do anything as the girl was hunched over the railing. "Sorry, Natsu."

Leone began to rub the back of Wendy's back. "There, there."

Gray picked up Wendy and Natsu then carrying them away on his shoulders. "Let me carry to your bunks." He opened a door and then re-opend again but he was missing something. "Done..."

"Where are your clothes!" Lucy shouted at him.

Leone had pink hues on her face. "This is so cheesy as was Tatsumi was in his underpants."

Mest walked over to Erza who was staring the at the ocean. "What is it Erza?" The new guild master looked at to see Mest walked up to her. "Oh wait. I should call you Master now."

Erza didn't care either way about that. "No. Erza's fine." She looked back at the ocean. "Master Makorov went to such lengths to protect us by disbanding the guild and to keep the Lumen Histoire out of the enemy's reach as well. But the Lumen Histoire is a mystery still not to mention the first is in there."

Chelsea had a lollipop in her mouth. "Yes, the first master being inside a crystal is new, and you guys mentioned before you saw projections of her in the past."

Carla agreed. "Yes, the first master would appear as a projection and we were only the ones that can see her."

Gray remembered that too. "Yes, we also saw her after our return in seven years including Grand Magic Games, the war against the dragons and the party after the dragons were sent back to their time."

Leone was rubbing her head. "This time stuff is making my head hurt."

Gray recognized those words. "Yes, I remember you the kind of girl that doesn't think things through."

Leone pat him on the back. "Yes, ice man!" Knocking him to the floor. "Oops, sorry."

Erza looked over to Mest again. "Though I get the feeling there is more the Lumen Histoire then we know about, Mest is there anything else you can tell us?"

Mest shook his head. "Sorry, I'm in the dark as well, but hopefully the Master will shed some light on the first Master's reason of being in the crystal."

Leone noticed someone was missing. "Where is Akame?"

Akame was walking towards the cabin where Natsu and Wendy were. "I'll be right back." She was carrying a medicine box.

Mest caught a glimpse of this. "What is she carrying a medicine box for?"

Just then Natsu came bursting out of the cabin. "I FEEL SO BETTER!"

"What is your problem!" Gray shouted at him.

Natsu busted his head against the ice wizard. "Hey, I'm not hurling anymore ice stripper!"

"Ice stripper, take that back Pyro jerk!"

"Like hell I will!"

"Is there a problem boys..." The two men froze as well as the others and Wendy came out who was hiding behind the door. "Uh, Erza, we're better."

Leone laughed at the sight. "That's Susanoo for ya!"

Mest was confused. "Susanoo?"

"I'm feeling better!"

Akame walked over to Erza and whispered in her ear. "Susanoo gave us some ingredients to make motion sickness pills for us especially for Natsu and other Dragon Slayers."

Erza smiled at this and seeing Natsu and Wendy all better and enjoying the scenery now was a bliss for her. "Thank you Susanoo." She turned to Akame. "You too Akame." The younger girl had a small smile on her face.

Mest was getting curious about this Susanoo character but remembered something else too. "Excuse me, I also need to tell you that it'll take us ten days to reach Alvarez by boat. Then several more on land."

Erza was afraid of this. "I see, such a long journey."

Mest knew what the new guid master was feeling. "I'm worried about the master too. However we can't be hasty right now and we'll need to make short stop at Caracall Island before proceeding to refill our fuel and food."

Lucy recognized the same wasn't after a flower. "That goes to say that we're not in Fiore anymore."

Gray was still unsure about this short stop. "Do we even have enough time for a pit-stop?"

"Like I said we can't be hasty. Preparation is important if we're serious about infiltration. We'll be meeting our intelligence agent in Caracall. That agent will tell us a sneaky way to get into the Empire."

Chelsea remembered how she went undercover before. "She killed a tax man who was taxing the extreme and she disgused herself as a maid and then killed him."

Back in Fiore, Gajeel and his group were doing their own thing with the Iron Dragon Slayer leading them to Laxus' whereabouts. Elfman had some doubts about this, though. "Are you sure Laxus is out here?"

Gajeel did his trademark grin. "Yeah, according to my sources we should find him and his lackeys."

Elfman was surprised to hear that. "The Thunder Legion?"

Cana chuckled at tall man. "Please, you wanted to come for Evergreen."

Juvia wasn't too please though. "What did I do get stuck on this team anyway?"

Lisanna felt a bit sorry for the water wizard. "It's not a like punishment, Gray and the others went somewhere else."

Mira agreed but had a question in mind. "Yes, but why would we need to split into two teams?"

"They went to infiltrate the enemies which is a smart move." Lily explained. "After all, the enemies in Alvarez out of our league, in fact we might not be able to walk away."

Those words got some of the group really worried as Gajeel quite agreed. "True, plus I doubt a infiltration would be enough."

"Realistically speaking, the two options of either working is close to zero, that's the whole reason to do this in seperate teams, to tip those odds in our favor." Everyone turned to see Levy who was finally caught up with the group. "C'mon you Gajeel. What did you leave me behind like that?"

Gajeel opened his bag and chuckled. "Oh sorry, you were so small I assumed that you were in my bag, my mistake." Levy didn't find that funny at all as she began swinging her hands onto the Iron Dragon Slayer but had no effect on him. "Geez you...stupid..metal...brain jerk!"

Juvia was little surprised. "Are they flirting?" Cana gave the water girl a smirk. "If you're feeling lonely I can send some attention your way." The water wizard let a slight squeak as she backed away slowly. "Thanks, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

Levy stopped hitting Gajeel as she turned to the rest of the group. "Seriously, the enemies we're up against are nothing like the ones we faced in the past. We even think of fighting them."

That got the group worried again as Levy gulped. "Also I got some more news to share."

B

Team Natsu were off the shores of Caracol Island. "There is it." Mest pointed out.

Chelsea was worried a bit as Akame stood next to her. "Chelsea, are you scared?" The red head girl wasn't going to deny that. "Yes, I mean these enemies are clearly nothing like the ones back in our world. On top of that, we don't know what enemies will show up soon."

Akame sighed. "Yes, I agree but we have Natsu and the others, I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we stick to the plan Mest informed us. Remember this just a infiltration and rescue mission."

That did comfort Chelsea a bit. "I suppose you're right, I wonder if the Night Raid and the former Jaegers would in our world would join us if they could."

That made Akame giggle. "I suppose they would."

Erza then noticed something in the distance. "Hold on." There was two Alvarez Empire's Navy Ships. "Are those the Alvarez's Navy Ships?"

Happy became a little worried. "What they doing out here?"

"Caracal isn't under the Alvarez's rule is it?" Carla guessed.

Mest looked through a telescope to get a closer look. "It seems they're checking for something at the ports."

That didn't sound too good to Gray. "Doesn't that mean we can't get any closer?"

Natsu and Wendy went to the railing and put their hands to their ears. "They'll looking for spies it seems."

Wendy closely listened. "And it doesn't seem the spy was caught yet."

Lucy looked off the distance and back at the two dragon slayers. "Hold on, you can hear what's going from here?"

Natsu nodded. "Yes, a little despite we're not sick anymore."

This wasn't part of the plan so they had to think of something quickly. "What do we do?" Mest asked Erza.

The new guild master studied the situation carefully. "We need to get to the spies before the navy catches them."

All of the arrived at the island and there was security everywhere they looked. "We're sealing the port off temporarily!"

"Get in line!"

"We'll inspection everyone in the line that is coming and going out of the island. Leave your luggage too!"

The people were confused at this sudden inspection. "What is going here?"

"I heard a spy from Alvarez run away and was tracked all the way here."

"Heck of a way to start a vacation."

The group was almost to the checkpoint as Erza turned to Natsu. "Natsu, promise that you'll behave."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." The fire dragon slayer groaned not needing to be told twice.

"Next!" The security called out as the group were wearing swimsuits and Carla was in her human form though she still had her tail. "We're on a vacation!"

"I hear the star magno are to die for." Erza added.

"Yummy!" Happy cried out.

Leone grinned. "Yes, I wonder if there is any boozes here."

"Something you would like the most big sis." Wendy smiled.

Mest questioned those words from Wendy. "Big sis?

Gray could only cringe. "Was that necessary, and we need to make our story believable."

One of the soldiers noticed their guildmarks. "That mark, is it a guildmark?"

Lucy had no problem flashing her guild mark at the soldier and smiled. "Yeah, we're from the Cait Shelter Guild."

Erza felt rather proud of their cover up. "Heh, heh, our disguises are perfect."

Wendy felt so nostalgic at her old guild mark she had. "This brings back memories, does it?

The security was puzzled. "I never heard of that guild."

"Don't look at me, I only know of handful of guilds from Ishgar to begin with." Another soldier said as Wendy was feeling a little nervous.

The three security guards went to talk quietly.

"What do we do? We've been told to be thorough with those from guilds."

"But would a spy come through our front door showing their guild crests?"

"Good point."

Knowing the guards were getting little suspicious Leone, Erza, and Lucy decided to work up their charms. "Excuse us..." The soldiers turned to see the three women given them innocent looks and putting their arms under their breasts.

"Would you let us through, pretty please?"

"Yeah, surely you won't say no to a chick."

"All I want is a Star Mango, would you deny me that pleasure?"

The three soldiers became little flustered and somehow blushed through their helmets. "Oooh! You all are clear now then!"

All three girls felt proud that worked. Lucy flashed a victory sing to prove it. Natsu and Gray were rather impressed on what they did. "That worked out well."

"Is on not to be trifled with"

Carla easily understood this too easily. "It seems my charm works on human males as well."

Wendy giggled awkwardly at that. "Yeah well, I'm sure we had nothing to do with it."

"I still think your kitty form is much cuter anyway." Happy pointed out.

While they were walking more soldiers were stationed. "This place is crawling with those Alvarez Soldiers." Gray pointed out.

Mest agreed. "We need to be on our best behavior."

Lucy turned to Natsu. "Yeah, don't anything stupid Natsu."

The fire dragon slayer wondered why he was being targeted this long. "Why is everybody picking on me?"

"Because you're the only one who doesn't grasp what infiltration means obviously." Erza pointed.

Natsu felt insulted and wrapped his scart around his mouth. "I know what means. Like being sneaky, I think you're forgetting something, I am ninja." He made a sign but that wasn't convincing to Erza or to Lucy.

Akame could almost facepalm at the description that Natsu gave.

Chelsea chuckled a bit. _"He a moron."_

"Gimmie my daddy back!" The group turned to their attention to a boy who was crying at one of the soldiers. "Where did you take daddy!?"

The guard was getting annoyed at the kid's constant whining. "This little brat must get this from his big mouth old man."

Natsu growled at the scene. "Stand down Natsu." Erza whispered cautiously."

"I know it's hard to watch, but we can't do anything." Mest added.

Leone wasn't happy with the situation either. _"Damn it. Let's just hope the guards won't do anything bad to the kid."_

However that Leone's concern was right as the kid continued to whine and the guard decided that he had enough. "Stupid brat shut up or I'll make you!" He pointed his sword downward at the kid.

The people saw what was happening. "Did he just point his sword at the boy?"

"He's just the child!"

Before the guard did his worse Natsu and the others quickly knocked the guards out while Wendy grabbed the little child. "It'll be okay."

Mest couldn't believe what just happened. "Damn it. We're so screwed."

Ironically Akame and the other assassins also joined in and had the exact same thoughts. _"So much for keeping the low profile."_ Then again this is different than from what they did back in their world.

Leone chuckled with a grin. "Sounds we'll get to kick some asses, huh Akame?" She turned to her best friend.

Akame then had a small smile. _"I think if Tatsumi were here he would join he wouldn't hold back." _She remembered the times he would take chances and do everything to help the innocent then some words from Tatsumi flowed through her mind. "Even if we are a group of assassins._ We're still allies of the people and it is our duty to protects those people."_

The blonde woman began to wave her hand in the younger girl's face. "Earth to Akame?" The other girl blinked. "Hmm?" Leone was little curious. "Something on your mind?"

Akame closed her eyes and still smiling. "I was just thinking about Tatsumi and how he didn't care about his self being and only wanted to protect the innocent." Leone chuckled. "Yeah, knowing Tatsumi he would kick those soldier's asses."

Natsu grinned at the defeated guards. "Ninja Butt Kicking Technique."

All this roughhousing caught the attention of people nearby. "What was that?"

"Those kids totally beat the guards."

"I can't believe it."

More soldiers arrived at the scene. "Alright brats! Stop right there!"

Mest saw that the situation got worse than before. "We can't get out of this island."

Carla came with a simple solution. "RIght...not unless we take them all out first."

Wendy and Happy to the boy in their care. "Leave it to me to find your dad."

"Wendy has a great sense of smell so we can find your father in no time." Happy added.

Gray glanced at Mest. "Mest, you go too."

Mest wasn't sure about this. "Are you sure?" He turned to Wendy and blushed a bit. "She's an angel."

Lucy pointed the other direction. "Not that! We need you to go meet the informant!"

Akame agreed with the options. "Chelsea, Leone, we shall help out Wendy too."

Leone groaned in disappoint. "Aw, I wanted kick these pukes asses."

Chelsea didn't have the problem with that. "I'm sure they can handle it."

Mest then turned to Erza and Natsu. "You guys keep them occupied here..."

Erza nodded at him. "That's a good idea."

Natsu made another ninja hand sign. "Split the group."

"Right good luck." Mest disappeared as more soldiers were charging while holding their swords. "Remember don't go too crazy." Erza ordered.

"Gray was ready for a fight. "Yeah sure, I'll be sure to keep my cool."

Lucy readied the fleuve d'etoiles. "Let's do it."

More of the soldiers at the scene. "Seal off the port!"

"Capture those brats!"

Natsu kicked them all away. "In your dreams!"

Everyone one of the Fairy tail group made a quick work of the Alvarez soldiers and they were soon defeated. Gray couldn't believe out quick this was. "This disappointing. You sure these are the guys that old man is so afraid of?"

Erza saw the ship docked a little away from island. "I have feeling the reinforcements will be coming from the ship."

Natsu was kneeling down next a falling soldier. "Hey, think we can get info on gramps from these guys?"

Lucy thought otherwise of that suggestion. "I think that would be a waste of time, basically we would be telling the enemy what our goal is."

Short time later the group was eating at the shop which was selling Star Mangos. "Either way." Erza said taking a bite. "We've got to be ready."

"This is so good!" Natsu said stuffing his face.

Lucy saw the irony in what they were doing. "There is a big difference on what staying alert and stuffing their faces."

The shopkeeper handed another star mangos. "Here you are. I appreicate the business but try not cause another scene." Erza turned the man. "I'm sorry about that."

Gray grinned at the shopkeeper as he was surprise to see the old man was still around. "I got to admit that you're still here after the mess we started."

The shopkeeper smiled at what the ice wizard said. "This isn't the first brawl I've seen. Nothing is more important than business. I'm gonna save my money to get to Ishgar. Say are you from Ishgar?"

They were surprised that he guessed right. "Yeah..." Gray relied.

The shopkeeper thought as much. "I'm going to popularize Star Mangos in Ishigar and make a best dessert shop in there."

Erza was so happy to support that idea. "Yes, that sounds deliciou-" She cleared her throat. "It's a good dream."

The shopkeeper chuckled. "Yes, but all I got is this shabby little shack right now. But I dream a lot of shops in Ishgar I'm not only to allow ordeal-" And the shop suddenly exploded as the shopkeeper was devastated while the group was surprised that an explosion happened and out of nowhere too.

"What was that?" Gray asked.

Next was sound of clapping. "Well you are an A+."

Erza was ticked off as she turned to see who was talking. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh the fire in your eyes is delicious." A man approached the Fairy Tail group and stopped in front of them. "My name is Marin Hollow and I'm from the Brandish Force. A part of the Alvare Empire's army.

Alvarez Empire Brandish Force Army Member: Marin Hollow

Everyone in the group was mad at what he had done to the shop. The Shopkeeper was crying over the loss of his ship. "That man...shattered...my dream..."

"Run." Lucy spoke.

Gray handed the shopkeeper a bag of money. "This might be enough and take this as some compensation."

Erza glared angrily at the man responsible for destroying her precious treat. "I will avenge the Star Mangos." The shopkeeper understood this and immediately left.

Despite the glare and threat Marin continued to smile. "Well done. I wanted to hear that, you should get a gold star."

The new guild master has had it with the sudden opponent. "Enough with that nonsense. I'll make you pay for spoiling my sweets. Transform!" She began to re-equip into one of her armors. Nothing happened. "What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"I can't re-equip." Erza said looking perplexed as well.

Marin giggled at her situation. "Of course you can't because I'm the Master of Space."

Gray didn't know what he was hearing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the magic your friend uses is the kind she grabs from another space location so your spacial magic is useless against me." Marin explained.

"In that case..." Lucy took out one of her golden gate keys. "Open! Gate of the Archer!"

Marina shrugged at her attempt. "Tsk, tsk, sorry but that's Spacial Magic too."

Learning that meant Lucy can't summon her spirits at all. "No way..." Erza was equally displeased at this.

Marin held his finger. "Ah. I forgot to mention this..." Strange white foam began to appear on the two girls bodies."

"Both of them wondered what they were seeing. "What's going on?"

"This is scary..."

"Don't get all fussy...but those that managed the break the free laws of space... get an invitation to my own personal chill out space." Marina explained.

Erza and Lucy began to vanish. "Erza! Lucy!" Natsu and Gray ran towards the two girls but by the time they got to them they were gone. "What'd they go. You'd better tell us where they are right now!"

Marin put on an innocent face. "Like I said I sent those lovies to be in my chill out space. Those two are A+plus honeys so they deserve to be somewhere nice...But the two of you...are F-losers" His expression changed drastically in disgust. **"DUMBASSES THAT NEED TO DIE!**"

Gray wasn't expect the man to act like that. "What did we ever do to you man?"

Marin snapped his fingers and Mest appeared in front of him lying the ground heavily injured." He is one of yours, isn't he?"

Natsu had never seen the former council in such pain before. "Mest!"

"This piece of crap tried to Spacial magic against me. Know what I think of that? Marin continued his disgusted expression. "F Minus. THIS LOSER MAKES ME WANT TO PUKE MY GUTS OUT!" Natsu had enough of this man and his fist was engulfed in fire while running towards his enemy. He extended his arm forward and large stream of fire erupted from the fire dragon slayer's fist. Marin suddenly appeared behind Natsu. "You're going to have a hard time to stop a master of Spacial wizard like me."

Natsu turned around to punch Marin but he disappeared again and then reappeared behind the delivering a punch to Natsu's back.

Gray turned to him but Marin disappeared then reappeared then struck the ice wizard on his head. "Ow. What the hell?"

Marin was sitting on a hallway roof connecting two building. "You should never have messed a guy like me."

"We are in deep trouble." Gray thought.

Just then shadow hands emerge from the rooftop where Marin was standing and snatched his legs. "What the crap?" He teleported from the shadow hands but then Leone came out of nowhere and extended her fist towards Marin delivering a punch to the side of his face sending him onto the ground creating dust and debris to scatter everywhere. "My, that was some punch." He wondered the who did the surprise attack on him. "Can I ask who did that?"

As the dust and debris began to clear two shadowy figures were seen within. "I could ask the same thing." The dust was cleared revealing Leone in her beast form and Akame.

Leone was growling deeply while scowling angrily at the man. "Care to explain what happened to Mest and the others?"

Natsu and Gray were surprised to Leone and Akame. Not only that their surprise attack manage to deal little damage on Marin who was toying with them. "I thought you two were with Wendy and Carla. Where is Chelsea?"

"Don't worry, Chelsea is with them. As why we're here, we heard an explosion near where all of you were. So we came to..." Akame stared at Marin who was grinning at them. "It seems that we have our answer. Only question is what exploded..." Leone tapped on her best friend's shoulder. "I think you want look that way..." Akame turned to the direction where she was pointed at which was the destroyed Star Mangos shop sign. "The star mangos...are gone?" Akame quickly put two and two together and turned to the person responsible. Leone knew what was going to happen so did Gray. "When comes to food she gets mad when its spoiled especially when Sheele burned the meat." Akame's face was filled with anger. **"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DESTROYING SUCH A GOOD THING! I NEVER GOT TO TASTE THEM!"**

Natsu was little surprise. "This is new." Gray was little scared. "Not surprising since she loves food."

Leone cracked her knuckles. "I manage to deliver a punch to side of your face. But I hope you can heal fast cause I'll break your bones. However where is Erza and Lucy but more importantly who the hell are you!"

"Gray decided to explain that. "He's part of the Alvarez Army and he took Lucy and Erza somewhere."

Leone was pissed off more than ever but was little confused on the whereabouts of the two women. "He did what?"

Marin giggled at the girls. "Such A Plus stars you girls are. I shall introduce myself to both you lovelies. I am Marin Hollow and I'm part of the Brandish Force of Alvarez army."

Now Leone understood what he was. "A soldier huh? You don't look like one. Still, we're going to make you for what you did."

Gray thought this wasn't a good idea. "Hold on a minute!" This can can control space! He even negate any magic that uses space! Look what he did to Mest!"

Akame was thankful for the information. "Thanks. I guess it's good that I or Leone can't use that magic."

She took up a stance that Gray recognized. "That stance..."

Shadow Make:" Akame's shadow began to shift and rise up. She separated her arms and use her left hand pull a shadow like rope from her other hand. "Shadow Thorn Whip!" She swung the whip at Marin but he dodged it. "As cute as you and blonde are. I can't bring myself to fight two lovely ladies such as..." He took a good like the hands of Akame and Leone's eyes. His own widened as he discovered something not quite right with the two girls. Marin was given off the same expression that he gave Natsu and Gray. "Such a pain that you girls have something damaged in you that is ugly to me."

Gray understood a little what the enemy meant. _"Wait, does he know that Akame and Leone are assassins?"_

Leone should've guessed he would've seen them for who they are. "As goofy as this guy is. He seems to know what kind of people they are. He can see through me and Akame."

Akame could care less what Marin said about them. "If that means you're going to fight us then fine." Akame glanced at the blonde. "Leone..."

Her best friend nodded. "Right." Akame then swung her whip at Marin again but he disappeared then reappeared behind her. "You won't beat me like that!" Marin kicked to the side. To his surprise she disappeared as well. "Where did she go?"

Unknown to him, Akame was had withdrawn in her shadow as means to evade his attack. She suddenly emerged from out of her shadow. "Shadow Fist Barrage!" Shadow like fists were directly sent rapidly Marin who couldn't evade the attack and was rows of shadow fists struck his body. Akame took up her stance again. "Shadow-Make: She put her hands together. "Shadow Sphere!" She removed her right hand and used her other hand to toss the sphere of shadow energy to Marin but as the attack reached him. the shadow sphere clashed into the ground. Akame took her stance again. "Where did he-"

Marin suddenly appeared and elbowed Akame in the stomach. She coughed out as the former assassin was send away and rolled onto the ground until she stopped. Marin gave off a small laugh. "I admit that wasn't bad but as long as I can control this space you can't defeat me."

Akame groaned as she stood up. "I didn't say anything about defeated you."

Marin raised an eyebrow until remembering that other girl. Leone was behind him and yelled while trying to punch him. He vanished just in time and Leone's struck the ground instead leaving a small crater. She turned away to see her enemy keeping his distance away from her. "How about you fight instead of running away like a coward!"

Her enemy just chuckled. "And what can you do that she couldn't."

Leone hissed through her teeth. "This for example." She bent down and grabbed the ground with her claw. "Take Over: Lionel Beast Soul Combination!" Leone's hair turned into red spiky while growing longer that it hit the ground. "Spiky Pyro Beast!"

Natsu was left in awe. "Whoa, that's impressive!"

Marin for once was surprised. "Oh my. I assumed the form you took already was the Take-Over magic. Who knew there be a Take-Over on a Take Over Spell."

Leone bared her fangs at the enemy. "Then how about you experience it up close!" She jumped over to where Marina was. She took a swing at him but like before, he disappeared and her attack missed. "He reappeared behind and tried to attack but Leone already saw it coming. She grunted and her hair was suddenly pointed glowing. "Her hair seems to be giving off heat..."Marin thought as he drew closed to elbow her but then it occurred to him and quickly vanished. Leone turned around quickly as she expected but Marin vanished again and again to avoid her attacks. "Funny, this guys reminds me of certain enemy that did a similar thing." She thought she turned around to face him again. "Now I know, that enemy was-"

Marin chuckled. "I see you got something on your mind, but whatever it is. It won't matter and as long as I use Space magic, you can't hurt me."

Leone grinned and laughed. "I thought you'd say that, I know someone that faced an enemy that did a similar moves that you're doing."

Marin's eyebrow raised up as Leone held her claw up and closed it then instantly pulled her arm all the way back. **"PYRO THREAD STRING!"** Just then a red threat was wrapped around his body and more thread appeared from the air and tied him up tightly. "What the hell are these!?" Then the red thread caught fire and burned Marin that caused him to scream in the pain. "Now, Akame!"

"Right!" Akame took her stance again. "Now for something different! Shadow-Make: Twin Shadow Swords!" Sh separated her arms and gripped two katanas. Akame jumped to where the Marin was. "Shadow Cross Strike!" A shadow black x as Akame swung her swords and struck him while passing him by. Akame landed on the ground without a problem. Marin dropped to the ground hard like a sack of potatoes with a thud. "That...was for the Star Mangos."

Gray couldn't believe it. "We couldn't land a hit on the guy. More importantly what did Leone"I know someone who fought a enemy that used similar moves"

Natsu was having a hard time figuring what going on. "How did you land a move on that guy?"

Leone grinned. "Easy. this guy reminds me of the enemy we faced back at the Empire. Syura."

Gray remembered that name. "The Minister's son. Wait-"

Flashback scene.

Lubbock explained on what kind of Imperial Arms Syura used. "The Imperial Arms he used was Shambala. It lets me teleport anywhere I left my mark. Not only that he was bragging and showing off too much which gave me an idea."

Flashback ends.

"That's right, now that I think about Marin was bragging a lot and showing off his magic." Gray said understanding the blonde's explanation.

Natsu was still confused. "Aah! My brain is hurting!"

Leone giggled. "Let me explain it this. Syrua used the method with his Imperial Arms. Marin's magic was similar while he was bragging and showing off he let his guard down giving me a idea where he can teleport. My hair was absorbed the rays from the sun and I can use to red threads to snatch him preventing him from vanishing then the threads caught fire burning his body so he couldn't move for awhile leaving him wide open."

Gray and Natsu were impressed. "Yes, I remember Syura used the Imperial Arms Shambala. Not only that you two used Observe and Deceive. Lubbock used that method when it was the right time when Syura let his guard down."

Akame smiled. "Yes, once my part was done Leone was next. She gathered heat from the sun and creating the thread snatch him from teleporting away.

Once Leone called back her pyro threads she reverted back to her human form. "Downside is that bastard is lucky I was holding back. I mean we need him tell where Erza and Lucy is."

Marin began to get up. "How dare you ladies do such damage to me..." He was pretty pissed off that the two ladies got the drop on him. "He can still move?" Natsu shouted.

Leone did't blame Natsu for saying that. "I did say I was holding back. I'm still surprised he can still move let alone stand up." Marin's body was stils scorched as he coughed out some blood. "This far from over, I ruler of Space Magic shall get serious!"

"Marin, That's enough." A new voice said as everyone turned to see the person walking towards them. As she approached closer, all of them felt heavy pressure coming out of her.

Marin's expression suddenly changed and teleported to right behind the woman. "Oh, Lady Brandish!" You're an A plus as usual."

Branish seemingly wasn't a fan of Marin's sucking up to her. "Stop your boot licking. It's disgusting."

End of chapter.


	13. Enemy and Spy

Chapter 13: Enemy and Spy

In a hot spring that was owned by Blue Pegasus Gajeel and his team were taking a break.

Cana was relaxed. "Aw, enough walking so hot spring take me away."

Levy turned to see Juvia hiding behind the curtains to the girl's changing room. "Juvia, come in."

Juvia was seemingly embarrassed. "No, I'm too embarrassed."

Lisa smiled awkwardly. "No need to be in embarrassed, we're all girls here."

Mira knew water wizard's behavior. "I think she wouldn't be like if Gray were around."

Levy was surprised. "Gray is here?"

Juvia jumped with joy as her towel fell off. "I'm such a clutz that my towel fell off!"

Cana looked to the wall nearby. "Gajeel, I'm surprised that you knew about this place." The iron dragon slayer did his trademark laugh. "Unlike Salmander I got class."

"Gajeel can smell a hot spring from 100 miles." Lily explained.

"Meeen!" Ichiya chanted.

Elfman didn't see the reason of this bath group. "How is a manly bath group is? Why are you here Ichiya?"

The short haired man was happy to explain. "Weren't you unaware that Blue Pegasus owns this such a place as Celestial Horse.

That gave Lisanna the idea. "So the guild of Blue Pegasus is nearby?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ichiya answered.

"How is Jenny, by the way?" Mirajane asked stretching out her arms.

"Oh her parfum is beautiful as ever as well as with Evergreens!" Ichiya answered doing his pose.

That got Elfman's attention as the ace man of Blue Pegasus noticed. "Yes, Freed and Bickslow have joined to our ace groups!"

Mirajane and Cana were confused. "What do you mean?"

Gajeel growled angrily. "Idiot, I wanted to surprise them!"

Cana was taken back at this revelation. "No way, they are members of Blue Pegasus!"

"Does that mean Laxus joined the guild too?" Juvia asked.

"Well, I'd say that but he's hardly around and he also trains elsewhere." Ichiya answered.

Elfman grinned. "Now that's manly."

"GEE DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT!" Gajeel shouted. "NOW YOU'VE RUINED MY OTHER SURPRISE!"

"Oh my bad." Ichiya said looking scared.

Lily was impressed about Gajeel's plans. "Wouldn't you know that inside that heart steel exterior is actual a event planner."

Ichiya then jumped but too high. "Oops sorry." Elfman cringed in shock. "Too much manhood!" He extended his fist forward and punched the short old man in the face sending him crashing his butt into Gajeel's face and both of them send flying into the wall.

"Aah!" Lisanna yelped in embarrassment.

Gajeel then crashed onto Levy's body. "That sucks for me to land on this board." Those words made Levy feel down a bit.

"How rude!" Lisanna protested.

"Not sure what he's saying." Mirajane smiled awkwardly.

Cana thought otherwise. "Poor Levy, she didn't need to hear that."

"Get off me you jerk!" Levy cried as she punched the iron dragon slayer.

"That old Cliche." Lily groaned.

"Ah, the parfum of abolescence!" Ichiya proclaimed.

Elfman was pounding his head on a stone. "Maybe I can beat the image out of my head! GET OUT NOW!"

Juvia cupped her face in a dreamy expression. "If only I can have such a lucky and naughty accident with my darling Gray!"

B

Gray and Natsu were standing before a woman named Brandish. "Her magic level is insane."

Natsu felt a similar feeling. He gripped his arm with the bandage tightly.

Leone gritted her teeth. "Her magic level. This feeling it feels more powerful than..." Her thought of trailing Esdeath including those from Tartaros flowed through her mind.

Akame was on her highest guard sensing such magic level.

The Fairy tail wizards didn't know they would come across someone like Brandish U. "I want some Star Mango Gelato. " That was awkward thing to expect from someone like her. Brandish walked over to the shop and discovered it was all in ruins. "The shop is totally in pieces! Who would do such a thing!"

Marin pointed at Natsu and Gray. "It was those guys over there!"

The two wizards weren't happy to hear that. "That's a lie!"

"That was your fault!"

Akame was on the same boat." You're destroyed a such tasty food!"

Brandish just sighed. "I was looking forward to it. "Let's go."

Marin didn't understand that when there were enemies afront. "Wait a minute. It happened because these two oafs picked a fight with our soldiers!" He then pointed at the two former assassins. "Those chicks beat me to pulp. Not to mention they're probably here to contact the spy."

Brandish was having tears in her eyes. "I don't care." She stopped walking. "Marin, give them back their A plus girls."

Marin whined at the order. "But they're the best in my entire collection! You even gave me your blessing that, remember-"

His words were cut by Brandish stomping her heel to the ground and it started to shake violently everywhere. Gray looked everywhere and wondered what was happening. What now?!"

Natsu had the same question. "Is this an earthquake?"

Leone had a very bad feeling about this. "What the hell is going on?"

Akame couldn't figure out what Brandish did. "This woman..."

The effect was felt throughout the island and everyone felt the same thing. Chelsea stumbled and fell to the ground. The shaking soon stopped as it started. "Geez. What was that all the sudden?"

Wendy felt a strange feeling. "Carla take us up!"

Carla nodded. "Right!"

Happy to the boy while Carla carried up Wendy as they flew up high Happy caught a glimpse of something off. "Hang on. The island should be getting farther since we're flying up."

Carla had a suggestion. "We should get to the water." They just did that and what they saw next was unbelievable to them. "The island..." The island seemed to have raised out of the water as it grew like a tree."Has somehow changed shape!"

Brandish looked at her underling. "Did you not hear what I said?"

Marin knew he shouldn't disobey her. "Yes ma'am!"

"I never seen this kind of magic." Gray said still wondering what the woman just did.

Lucy and Erza then reappeared and landed on the ground. Natsu was already running towards them. "Lucy, Erza! You guys okay!?"

Marin made sure those girls were unharmed. "My relaxation space isn't anything dangerous like I said they went somewhere they can chil out." Lucy got up while rubbing her head and looked at Brandish. "Huh? Who is- It didn't take her long to sense the high level magic. "What's this?! Her magic level is off the charts?!"

Gray came to a dreadful conclusion. "She's even stronger than gramps."

Erza was now cautious of the woman in front of them. "What is she?"

With all the excitement, Marin almost forgot their mission. "Lady Brandish, our job is to capture the spy and her acquaintances that have gone to look for him and we can't go back cause I don't want to think of what master Wahrl will say."

Brandish didn't seem interested but had a thought. "Ishgar wouldn't even dare come at Alvarez even if we did let them go anyway." Marin did agree with some of what his partner said but had more to say. "That maybe true but we say we couldn't find them we'll get a big F minus. Who wants that?"

Brandish started to leave. "Honestly I don't care." As she walked away a voice called out. "Hold it there!" Out of all people calling to enemy was Natsu which made lucy gasp quietly. "Don't be stupid!"

Natsu ignored blonde and glared at the green haired woman. "You just hurt one of our friends. You think we're going to let you walk away after that?" Gray and Erza grew worried at their friend's reckless action. "No, stand down!"

Brandish turned to see the look in Natsu's eye and turned to Marin. With a simple raise of her hand, Marin suddenly blew up without a trace.

Everyone couldn't believe what she just did. Leone was in disbelief. "She just killed one of her own...just like that?"

Even Akame had to admit this too far. "Even Esdeath wouldn't do such a thing. Another thought came to her mind as a specter of Natsu appeared in her mind. "We fought against Dark guilds and even there were members that destroyed their own comrades."

Brandish thought she was done with all of this now. "And now we're down to one person. Does make us even?"

Natsu couldn't forgive what she did. "He was your guy."

Brandish didn't see the problem. "Why would I waste all of my time? It's makes it easier for me to tell everyone back home that we got ride of the spy and his followers. So just stay away from Alakitasia.

Erza narrowed her eyes at the woman. "She's belitting us. Then a sudden thought came to her mind. "Wait, she knows why we're here!?"

"Makarov is alive." All of them were surprised to hear that. "But if you guys don't behave yourselves that could easily change." She turned to the wizards. "So this is your warning so you better leave now."

Suddenly the ground shook again and it disappeared underneath them and those that were non-wizards were also in the ocean.

"Whoa, the island grew bigger just awhile ago!"

"And now it's completely gone!"

Chelsea was among those trying to stay afloat. "Would somebody explain to me what just happened!?"

There beneath Brandish's feet was the island as she narrowed her eyes at the Fairy Tail members. "Alavrez has 11 more members just as powerful as I am. So don't be stupid and try to start a fight you can't win."

Lucy couldn't believe what she heard. "There many like her?"

Gray had other thoughts of what the woman just said. "How could they figure our plan so quickly?"

Erza finally understood more of the enemy they were truly dealing with. "Alvarez Empire..."

Natsu was more worried than ever about the sixth guild master. "Gramps."

Leone felt more frightened after hearing what Brandish said. "You got to be kidding me. There more of these damn Alavrez guys and she's one of the twelve that just as strong as her?"

Akame was hit the hardest in realization with who they're up against. "To think there are twelve of these that have this kind of power...is unfathomable. They're truly on an immensely different level compared to the enemies that my friends from Night Raid faced in the past. "

A short time later the citizens of Caracall Island were boarding several large fishing boats that happened to be nearby. They were beyond grateful for their much-needed help and they board on after.

Among them were members of Fairy Tail and the former Night Raid assassins. Erza took part of seeing over if any of their own weren't on board yet. "Is there anyone missing!?"

Lucy and Gray saw the whole thing over. "Everyone who was on the island seems like they're be able to board."

Gray was just grateful the boats were here after all. "Lucky there was a group of fishing boat nearby."

Being on the boat would be unfortunate for Natsu, meant transportation. But due the pills made by Susanoo made his motion sickness uneffected. "Man, the island..."

Carla was relieved to be safe. "I'm glad we're safe." She glanced at Wendy. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to the pills that Mr Suu made, I can't get motion sickness at least for now." The younger girl replied. "I'll go and heal Mest." She walked over the injured wizard who was laying on the floor under a blanket.

Gray knelt down at Happy. "Happy, did you find that boy's father?" The blue cat nodded and turned to the direction where the kid was who was with his father. "Aye, they seem ok!"

"Akame, Leone, Chelsea, are you three ok?" Erza asked.

Leone breathed out and gave a small smile. "You bet..."

Akame then gave a small smile too. "Yes."

Chelsea was feeling a bit shaken still. "Man, that was scary." She then wrapped her arm around her legs. "However can someone tell me what happened on the island?" No one replied not even the two former assassins. "Hey, did you hear-" She stopped as she noticed the two other girls looked frightened which surprised her. "This isn't like you two, out of all people I've never seen you like this."

Akame tightened the hold of her fingers and shuddered slightly. "We..encounter an enemy and...she was responsible for the island."

Chelsea didn't like the sound of that. "You're kidding me. One person did all of that to whole island?" She wasn't clearly seeing the big picture. "It's a while more than that." Leone spoke. "As far as I can remember that chick...god." She brought her hand to her face. "It kills me to say this but when I was trailing Esdeath, I sensed an evil how evil and powerful she was. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to take her on. The same thing I felt was facing those from Tartaros as well. But then this chick came along and..." Leone couldn't finish her sentence.

Chelsea was getting a little afraid of what the blonde chick was about to say but she had to know. "And what exactly?"

Akame decided to finish what Leone was about to say. "This woman, her name is Brandish, is stronger than Esdeath."

Chelsea gasped at what she heard and her eyes widened in fear. "You're kidding, right?"

Leone strangely chuckled. "No, we're not kidding. This chick would easily make Esdeath her bitch. Hell, she could probably wipe out the entire Empire's army by herself including the Revolutionary Army."

Chelsea felt like that would be the answer which made her feel more afraid. "That's not all." Akame spoke. "She's isn't the only one. "She's part of this twelve group who are just as powerful. Meaning...all of them are even more stronger than Esdeath including the Jaegers maybe even of Empire Strongest Imperial Arms."

"Now that I think about it, those that were allied with the Empire could easily fall to Alavrez's twelve members I mean those we killed in the past." Leone had to agree on that part. ""Yes, those that didn't haven't Imperial Arms were still strong."

All of this matter of common sense shattered Chelsea within. "No...way." She breathing a little heavily. She recollected herself but barely. "I knew Fairy Tail's world would be powerful but this is even more insane than I imagined. Dealing with Esdeath, the Jaegers, and others that were allied with the Empire was enough but this twelve who are more poweful than them? God-this is-" All three of them suddenly vanished. They reappeared along with the rest of the Fairy Tail and landed on the floor. Chelsea groaned and growled. "I had enough of these surprises for one day! What the hell just happened anyway!?"

Mest held his shoulder while looking at everyone. "We're fine. It's my magic."

"Warning us would be the considerate thing to do!" Carla shouted agreeing with Cheslea a bit.

Natsu and Wendy suddenly stood up. "Yes, we're not on transporation even though we have motion sickness pills!" Wendy cheered along with him.

Soon everyone of the group stood up looking around the place. "So...what is this place?" Lucy asked.

Akame observed the surroundings as a thought occured to her. "A temple maybe?"

Her guess wasn't too far off. "Well, technically speaking we're in the Caracall Island's waters...simple put we're underwater." Mest explained.

"Underwater?" Chelsea shared Lucy's reaction.

Happy took a look out at one of the windows. "Look!" Fish everywhere!"

Akame was starting to drool a bit. "Meat...food."

It was certainly something Carla hadn't seen before. "What's going on here?"

Mest sighed. "I did get to the spy but the only message I got was to come here."

Erza looked around the temple more a little. "What a strange place?"

Gray was little impressed though. "An underwater temple huh?"

Lucy placed her arm out at one of the windows and her arm surprisingly went through into the water. "There isn't even glass in the windows."

"How the hell is this place not flooding?" Chelsea asked shockingly.

Leone sighed. "Don't you asked enough questions already?"

Natsu suddenly came up with an idea. "Oh! Check this out!" He stuck his head out in the water. "Blub blub blub blubbb? (How does this work?)"

Wendy giggled awkwardly. "Uh, isn't that dangerous?" Her response was Natsu laughing in the water. "I guess that means no." Leone guessed.

Akame was now going to one of the other windows. "In that case..." She started get undressed.

This action surprised everyone. "Goodness, what are you doing?" Carla asked.

Gray was taken aback by this. "What the...?"

Natsu on the hand was too busy having fun. "Blub blub blub! (Come here fishes!)"

Normally everyone(other than Natsu)thought Akame was naked, but she was wearing a bikini. "Oh, its just a swimsuit." Wendy sighed in relief.

Lucy smiled awkwardly. "Uh, is there reason why you're undressing?"

Akame didn't answer and prepared to do something that Leone figured out. "Wait, this isn't time for fishing!" She shouted as she held back the younger girl.

Lucy sweatdropped. "_Man, I thought Natsu's appetite was insane."_

All of the sudden, the floor started to shake.

Everyone wondered what was going on. "What now?"

"Mest!"

"I...I dunno.

"I thought I said no more surprises for one day!"

"Hey we're moving, aren't we?"

The suddenly floated and the top of it was destroyed. What was replaced was a pair of wings coming out from the sides and started t move through the water at high speed.

This was Natsu and Wendy's worst nightmare at least it would. "Transportation?! Yes it seems like it but at least we're took the pills for our motion sickness."

"I'm glad you've come..."

The group heard a voice and tried to find where it was coming from and saw a chair turning around from the other side. "Who said that?"

There was a person sitting in the chair. "Welcome to the Moving Temple Olympia. I'm your captain, Sorano."

Crime Sorciere guild member: "Angel" Sorano

Leone instantly knew this girl. "She must be that chick from Oracion Seis Guild."

The group wasn't expecting to see her again. Lucy was surprised herself. "Angel?"

"Why she is in a bikini?" Gray wondered.

"Because we're underwater." Carla answered but that wasn't biggest problem at the moment. "Hey! Put your clothes back on!"

Chelsea turned around from the ice wizard. _"Does he even learn?"_

Happy figured out something. "Is she the spy?"

Sorano stood up." Uh-huh, that's right." A memory of her and the rest of the former members of the Oracion Seis was flowed into her mind. "As you probably know, she along with the rest of the former members of Oracion Seis joined with Crime Sorciere and we asked them to help us."

However on thing bothered Erza. "Is there a reason why you didn't call Cobra on this?"

Mest had a reason for that. "He would've asked too many questions."

"I don't think our paths crossed since then expect with the Infinity clock incident." Soran said smiling. "It's so nice to see you all." She then noticed the strange looks on the groups faces.

"Uh, you do realize that your cover was blown..." Lucy started.

"So you fled to Carcall Island..." Gray spoke next.

"Which was promptly wiped out." Carla finished.

Obviously Sorano wasn't too happy. "It's not my fault! I barely escaped alive you know!"

"That's quite surprising coming from you." Erza muttered.

Chelsea snickered at spy girl. _"Some spy you are."_

Sorano saw the new faces. "Oh, who are you three?"

Erza stood between them. "It's fine, they're with us."

The other girl looked past at the new guild master and she seemed to be observing the three women. Her eyes narrowed when she saw something in their eyes and smiled. "This is quite the surprise. "You three have also been through a lot. I can see it in your eyes. I wonder what hardships and enemies you fought against. Especially you." She looked directly at Akame. "I can tell you you've been through terrible things."

Akame narrowed her eyes at the other girl._ "She can tell too?"_

Erza was surprised. _"So she knows too."_

Wendy gulped a bit. _"That was unexpecting."_

Mest had a question of hearing this. _"Hardships? Terrible things that Akame went through? What does she mean?"_

Leone wasn't surprised a bit. _"No surprise just like that Marin space guy, he can tell what we through as well, I wonder if that means that other formers members of Oracion Seis could figure out about us former assassins."_

Sorano decided to not to say more, and get to the point. "Anyway, this time's special because I owe Mest a favor. But to be fooled into thinking we're partners."

Lucy was grateful to her for the help. "Thanks Angel...I mean Sorano." The other girl tugged the string between Lucy's bikini top neared her face towards the other girl's "Don't forget that I killed Karen. She tested my nerves too."

Erza crossed her arms under her breasts. "Calm down Sorano."

The other girl let go. "Ok fine."

"Where are we going Sorano?" Wendy asked.

"Straight to hell." Natsu guessed.

Sorano smiled at the words. "We're going to where Makarov is."

Everyone was astounded to hear that especially Erza. "Wait, you really know where he is?"

Sorano loved the looks on their faces. "Aren't I the best?"

As the walking temple continued to its course a strange looking cloaked figure was hiding on top of the underwater hills. _"Catch you all later Fairy Tail."_ As several looking sea humanoids were floating behind with glowing red eyes.

End of chapter


	14. Mission: Survival

Chapter 14: Mission: Survival

Alvarez Empire

Capital Vistarion

Within the Capital of Alvarez, Makarov was within a room with a lot of plants withing and was playing a card game another elderly man. "I must ask Makrov. Have you heard the chatter regarding Fairy Tail?"

The former guildmaster looked at his hand. "To be honest...quite shocking."

"Surely you would've expected that?"

The former guildmaster finally realized what he meant to say. "Hmm...you misunderstood I'm not referring to the guild. I'm shocked that your emperor's personality. I thought he'd be more of...hmm..."

"A harsh Dictatorial?"

That was one way to put it. "Not exactly I would put it but you get my drift." The other elderly man guffawed. "Heh heh, you got diplomacy on your mind?"

"Well I never would of thought to be a invited here as a guest and be so open to negotiations. Although to be fair I dealt with you so far."

The other elderly man chuckled. "Oh, his majesty has been away for a long time. He isn't even back yet."

Still, Makarov was still surprised of being allowed this close. "Normally, agreeing to speak with a old man like myself with no influence struck me as unique."

His new friend saw something that interested him. "I say your influence is the evidence of the card you hold."

Makarov placed his card on a card. "You told me that so called shields are hot-tempered but he can hold his aggression that he can see ahead forward without any blood being shed."

The other elderly man looked at his cards. "Our majesty has excellence."

That's not what Makarov originally thought. "But in Ishgar, the people speak of him as a fearsome warrior who conquered Alakitasia by force.

He was wrong about that part according to the man across from him. "It's typical for those that made history to have many facets. After all he is our ruler." He laid his card down.

Makarov sighed as he tossed his cards. "As usally I can't beat you at a game of Legenca, Sir Yajeel."

Yajeel raised his card in front of Makarov. "You should hold the key to victory which is the goddness."

All of the sudden, Makarov heard cheering of crowds coming from outside. "His majesty has returned!"

"I can't believe he's been gone for one year!"

"Clear a path for Emperor Spriggan!"

Gajeel grabbed his walking staff and turned to the cheering crowd. "My, speak of the devil."

The former guild master was surprised to the emperor was back so soon. "Oh...that took a while."

"It's as I told you Emperor Spriggan has been heard of Ishgar's non-aggresssion. When he gives his decree, his shields will have no say." Yajeel reassured.

Makarov started to feel sentimental. "I'm overwhelmed."

"Once this is all over you'll be free to go home I'm sure."

"Yes. My children are waiting for me..." He gasped in shock as he saw who the Emperor Spriggan was. Everyone in the crowd was chanting long live the Emperor as he saw him walking down the street.

Yajeel was glad to his emperor again. "He looks of youth and radiant is something that I haven't possessed in decades."

Makarov couldn't believe who the Emperor Spriggan , the person he had heard so much about. "Z-Zeref?!"

B

After having an extremely welcome cheer, Emperor Spriggan or rather Zeref returned to his palace where someone was already to see him. "Welcome home, your majesty."

Spriggan Twelve member, Winter General: Invel Yura

Zeref smiled at him. "Good to see you too Invel. I realize this is sudden but, can you assemble the Twelve?"

"That would take time." Invel replied. "If I could predice the spring wind was coming, I would've gathered them all quickly."

Zeref saw the irony in the metaphor. "Heh, are you saying that I'm like some capricious wind?"

"Wind...black wind. No, more like a thunder storm bringing in death." Two figures appeared before their emperor. "The spring wind doesn't suit you."

Spriggan Twelve member, Valkyrie: Dimaria Yesta

"He's like a desert, that's what I'd say. A sandstorm bringing death all over the land!"

Spriggan Twelve member, Desert King: Ajeel Ramal

"Dimaria, Ajeel, you look cheerful."

Inven couldn't feel the same about the other two shields. "You should know better to speak to his majesty that way."

Zeref then had a question. "Also Inven, I heard you got a partner arriving, what is power he wields?" Inven fixed his glasses. "The kind that similar to water magic but more powerful."

That intrigued Zeref. "Is that so?" Just then another figure was walking behind Zeref. "You look cheerful too, your majesty. You seem happier than before."

Zeref turned to him. "Do I?"

The other figured nodded. "I reckon you found your answer...about Ragnarok that is."

Spriggan Twelve member, and leader, Magic King: August.

"In Ishgar, they call it the Dragon King Festival." Zeref explained.

The present twelve shields were all interested in that. Especially Ajeel. "So we're going to battle!" That's great!"

In joining the rest of them, Yajeel approached them all at slow pace. "Your majesty I'm glad you've returned safe and sound." He suddenly remembered not to get too close to his emperor.

Zeref could understand why he would do such a thing. "Don't worry. God Ankseram has been behaving these pasts years."

The elderly man still was bit concerned though"Understood your majesty, but pre-cautious should be present at yourself." Yajeel suggested. "I think you're aware a messenger from Ishgar came here." Yajeel was referring to Makarov who was standing next to him.

Zeref could see that. "Yes I heard."

"He's quite insisted on meeting with you." Yajeel gestured over to Makarov.

As usual Invel didn't agree with this situation. "Master Yajeel, there is proper protocol for this. Has he filled out the paper-" He was stopped by Zeref. "It's fine."

Makarov took a good look at the proclaimed emperor and kneeled down before him. "First I say...it's a pleasure to meet your majesty."

"I wish to speak with this man alone." Zeref said with a small smile.

B

Outside a large stone balcony, Zeref and Makarov were now alone to discuss more of the private matters. Most importantly to Makarov, figure out who Zeref really was. "Are you the Emperor of Spriggan or Zeref?"

"There all the same." Zeref replied. "But for Alakitasia, I'm Spriggan. Well...if I was asked to choose one, I'd say Zeref." He looked out to the rest of his empire. "I was looking for the meaning in this world. It's been four hundred years. However during that time I also prepared for the Dragon festival. A few hundred years ago I've decided to create a kingdom in Alakitasia. Other than that I also created other things like the Demons including other things."

Makarov raised his eyebrow. "What other things would that be?"

Zeref chuckled a little. "Let's just say that there are somethings or rather worlds out there that can be full of surprises and danger." That got the former guild master more confused than ever. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. When I was creating Alakitasia it was a small country then it absorbed many guilds after another and eventually became an empire. A huge organization."

Makarov could figure out the rest. "To get your hands on the Lumen Histoire?"

"There's no need to hide it. I know the official name." The former guild master eyes were filled with shock that Zeref knew that. "A secret that magic superior to even the three Great Fairy Magics. Fairy Heart."

Makarov narrowed his eyes at the emperor. "Now everything is making sense. You're after Fairy Heart because you're Zeref, aren't you?"

Zeref expected no less from the former master of Fairy Tail. "That's correct but actually, I only decided to recently. Originally I built this empire to go against Acnologia. It wasn't me who decided to advance ten years go. Some of the Twelve aren't easy to keep still. Therefore it wasn't the right time."

So it didn't happen as Makarov thought it would. "So it wasn't the council's Etherion Cannon and Face system that drove you away?"

He wasn't wrong about that however. "Oh they were factors of course. Our side would have suffered many looses for sure. But I'm positive that Alavrez could take on Ishgar including Acnologia."

Makarov figured somehow this meeting was going. "That's says there's no room for negotiations."

Zeref didn't plan on that from the start. "Unfortunately no. For the real Dragon Festival is about to being. The Black Wizard. The King of the Dragons. And you mortals. The time has come to see who will live and who will die."

"So your plan is to start a war?"

Zeref displayed a sinister face." "No, an extermination."

Makarov wouldn't have that at all. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HAVE OUR FIRST MASTER!"

Zeref extended his arm out and Makarov flew back a little away from him. "I'm just a bit thankful to you. Thank you for raising Natsu." A sphere suddenly appeared and trapped the old man within it. "You'll soon feel better soon. "I'll send your corpse to Natsu. He'll be so angry which might be enough to destroy me." He was looking forward to that. Makarov felt the pain through his body. "Do you have anything left to say?"

Makarov growled and glared at the black wizard. "You hideous soul...YOU DEMON!"

Zeref chuckled at his choice of words. "So close. Spriggan is the same of an ugly fairy." Before he could finish Makarov off, he suddenly disappeared. In that instant, he saw Mest with a look a fear on his face while he grabbed Makarov before both of them vanished.

Outside the kingdom waiting for Mest, the rest of the Fairy Tail members and former Night Raid assassin were waiting anxiously for his return. "Chelsea could only feel relieved they were far from the capital. "At least we didn't have to go in that place."

Erza was lost in thought.

Flashback back.

The Fairy Tail members and former assassins were walking through the forest.

While something was on Mest's mind. "Excuse me, I know this maybe a bad time to ask but, after what I heard and see about you three." He was referring to Akame, Chelsea, and Leone. "Frankly I get the feeling there is something about you three."

Erza felt a bit nervous. "I figure he would catch on." The other girls were thinking the same thing. "Uh-oh, he seems to suspscious." The cat was out of the bag sort of.

Akame decided to speak. "If you truly want to know, I promise to tell all of you and those that aren't present here."

Mest nodded. "Very well."

Wendy felt nervous as the others were. "I hope Mest and the others will accept them."

Flashback ends.

Mest appeared before the others with Makarov in his arms. For the former guild master was surprised to see his children again. "Y-you..."

Zeref was breathing heavily. "Guys, I saw Zeref, he was there!"

Natsu gasped and looked over to where the Empire was. "Zeref."

Zeref could sense him as well and smiled. "So you're here? Natsu."

Leone thought of what she just heard. "Zeref? The same guy who created all those Demons from Tartaros? The same guy who has immortality and listerally death in physcial form! The same guy who lived for four hundred years? Damn if we didn't have enough to deal with in this crazy place.

The others had a similar reaction. "Wait, Zeref's here?"

"On this Continent?"

Makarov was just as surprised as his children were. "I had no idea myself that the man who called himself Emperor Spriggan was in fact, Zeref."

Hearing that detail only added more to Leone's disbelief. "That guy is an emperor too!?"

Chelsea groaned at the situation. "Not more surprises!"

Mest looked at his children. "Since you came here I assume that Mest filled in on the situation."

Erza nodded at him. "Yes."

"We're all so glad you're okay." Wendy added.

Makarov began to shake a little. "I've been far too naive of this ordeal. I came here to believing they would negotiate in the first place." He gripped his hand tightly while teardrops were falling on his lap. "All of this heart aching was for nothing, I never felt such embarrassment and regret in my life."

Gray thought otherwise. "This year was tough, but we gotten through and are even stronger."

"It really is true." Lucy agreed. "And the bond we share can never be broken and we found each other again."

Those words touched the old man's heart. "If concern for others pushes you to act, then it's fine showing you care is important. Master you taught us that lesson." Erza spoke.

The former guild master looked up to his children and saw Natsu hold out his hand to him. "We're going home old man. Back to Fairy Tail."

Makarov was still crying and he took Natsu's hand. "Yeah..."

As touching as this moment was, there was still a problem among them. "I hate break up this reunion but we have to leave."

Happy agreed. "Aye!"

Makarov had no idea who this new girl was. "Who..is this?"

Chelsea was all for Carla's suggestion. "Carla's right. We're still in enemy territory. We got what we came for so let's just get out of here."

The former guid master finally noticed the three girls among the group. "Wait.. who are you three!?"

Leone laughed nervously and tried to put on her best smile. "Hi there. It's nice to meet you and we've heard a lot about you. We're also-"

Akame thought of the situation and knew it wasn't time for this. "We'll save introductions for later. For now, let's just concentrate on escaping."

Mest agreed more but there was a slight problem. "I used too many direct lines in a row so I'm running low on magic power. So I'm can only teleport one more time. Simply put we should travel on foot for awhile and then I'll teleport us to Sorano's ship until we're in range."

"Makarov, leaving so soon after we were getting to know each other." The group looked to see who's voice they heard. "I have a farewell gift for you. I'd like you to have it when you take a nap in the ground."

Makarov was shocked to see him all the way out here. "No, Ajeel!"

Mest was trying to figure out he arrived in the first place. "Impossible!?"

Ajeel raised his hand and sand started to fall from it. "Sand...sand is nice...it almost tells me everything."

Gray was feeling the magic level from the man. "This guy has more magic power than the girl on Carcall Island!"

Among those were from the group the felt the similar as Chelsea was terrified. "He must be one of the Twelve group Akame and Leone spoke of. His power is stronger than Esdeath's."

Everyone began to tense up as Natsu gripped his shoulder again. Ajeel loved their reactions. "Oh, how nice."

Makarov had to stop them before it was too late. "Stop! You mustn't fight him! He's much too powerful! We should run!"

Even though he said that, then the enemy before them is someone that they couldn't take lightly. Natsu still wanted to fight. "For real-"

"The master gave us clear orders to retreat!"

"But Erza-" Natsu was beginning to argue but Erza grabbed him and dragged him. "Everyone, run!"

Chelsea had no quarrels with that. "Sounds good to me!"

Carla pointed out in front. "We have a magical mobile ready back there!" Erza then sent several of swords at Ajeel as means to buy some time. He just stood there and took the attack with dust kicking up everywhere. Everyone quickly made it to the vehicle. "Now's the time!" Get in!"

Natsu groaned even though he took the pills. "Aw, we can't walk?"

Leone didn't waste any time sitting down. "Now let's make a like tree and get the hell out of here!"

Erza got in the driver's seat. "I'll drive us!" Mest sat next to her "SE plug connected." She grabbed the lever and moved it forward. "Let's move!" They drove off as fast as they could.

The dust settled down and the swords did impale Ajeel but didn't seem to have effect on him. "So that's Makarov's lackeys, huh." The swords were suddenly being turned into sand. The shield chuckled while he grinned. "Hmm...this shall be fun."

"Man, this is cool vehicle." Leone commented.

Chelsea then felt something on her foot. "Ow, Leone watch your step." The blonde giggled. "Sorry."

"Can you go any faster?" Mest asked urging her.

"I'm trying." She fet more of her magic into the SE plug and the car's speed increased drastically.

Makarov sensed something dangerous was approaching. "He's coming." Gray wondered what he meant by that.

Happy and Carla looked outside the window and saw something. "What is that thing?" A giant shadow covered the car.

All of them saw what it was. "Whoa! A sand monster!"

Leone was certainly not a fan of what she was seeing. "Oh crap, this can't be good!"

"Bastard..." Erza turned the wheel several times to avoid the monster's attacks. However with each attack they came in closer a little. "It's getting closer, Lucy, we are the only ones that can stop it!" Gray informed.

Lucy nodded her head. "Right." Both of them climbed out of the car but not before Lucy's butt was on Natsu's head trying to get out. "Sorry!"

Both of them reached the top of the car. "Stop! He isn't someone you can beat!" Makarov warned.

Gray took his usual stance. "Well, we don't know unless we try." He activated his black marking.

Lucy then transformed into another one of her new outfits. "Star Dress: Sagittarius Form!"

Makarov felt the new power from the two wizards. "There are so much power coming from those two, they told me they've gotten stronger but to accomplish this in one year is incredible."

Gray took aim at the sand monster in front of him: Ice Make..."

Ajeel saw what they were doing. "Oh so you're going to put up a fight, are you."

"Silver..." In an instant, the monster and everything from behind were frozen soldier

"Looks like Gray frozen everything." Happy said amazed.

Carla was amazed as well. "Impressive."

Leone grinned what the ice wizard did. "Damn. That's some handiwork there Gray."

Akame shared the same thing. "Yes, just like when he battled against the Empire's soldiers."

"Nice." Ajeel began to break out of the ice and summoned more sand in the form of flying monsters.

"Now those sands monster are coming for us!" Happy yelled.

"I'll take care of them! Lucy took aim with her arrows." She fired all of them at the flying sand creatures. "Starshot!"

"This is more fun than I thought!" Ajeel then vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Happy wondered.

Makarov saw this and knew what the enemy was doing. "He merged with the sand underneath! Look underneath quickly!"

"Ant Lion Larva's Pit!" Everyone screamed as the car fell into the pit. Ajeel laughed as he emerged from the sand. "Man that was pathetic, you guys should've stayed in Ishgar cause you're way over your heads." The Fairy Tail wizards and the assassins fell into the sand which seemed to be sinking including the car.

"Oh no, we lost the magical mobile!" Erza yelled.

"Happy, hang on!" Carla plead.

"I just-swallowed a chunk of sand!" Happy muffled.

Mest realized something about the sand. "What the hell?!"

"This sand is actually pulling us in!" Gray pointed out.

Everyone tried struggle out but to no avail. Leone could only say. "Damn it! This freaking sucks!"

All of them were heading toward the center of the pit. Natsu popped his head out of the san. Ajeel grinned devilishly at all of them. "I can't count the many people I killed using this move. Entire cities have been swallowed whole by it as well. My Ant Lion trap is a like a gateway to hell. Nobody has escaped from it. So listen really closely before you go to your graves thinking you're something special you should know. All of you are bunch of losers like the wizards we killed since over the years. We're on a totally different level then you maggots from Ishgar. The gods have abandoned your whole freaking continent. It'll be so easy for Alvarez to take over! So it sucks to be you guys!" He noticed the frustrated looks on their faces. "Those looks on your faces are priceless!"

A powerful pillar of intense fire suddenly blew up and destroyed the attack. Ajeel had never seen anyone do that before. "So the gods have abandoned Ishgar huh?" Natsu's and everyone's guildmark returned to normal. "That's fine, because Fairy Tail is still watching over it."

Chelsea sighed out in relief. "That was too close."

Ajeel couldn't believe what just happened to his attack. "All of my sand evaporated..." In the next second, Natsu punched him the face with everything he had. "An explosion occurred and Ajeel was sent away from the group. "He tumbled around before standing up. "Nice! It's been awhile since someone delivered a solid punch like that! Yeah bring it on!" He roared as the sand began to shift around him and was sent directly at them.

Gray ran out in the front and slammed his hands on the ground. "Time to cool down!"

To Ajeel, it was a futile attempt. "And...dry up." The sand overtook the ice and engulfed them.

Chelsea screamed at what was happening. "Not again!"

"This sand is alive it seems!" Wendy pointed out.

"It's so strong." Erza added.

"YOU WON'T HURT MY CHILDREN!" Makarov enlarged his fist. He sent it over to where Ajeel was and it was just enough for the sand to let go. The former guild master then increased his size and grabbed everyone. He held them tight to his chest. "As long as I draw breath I'll protect my family at any cost!"

"Come on gramps let us go so we can pummel this guy!" Natsu yelled withing.

"Natsu, stop shouting!" Lucy said feeling squeezed.

Leone found it hard to breathe. "It's...a little tight...in here."

Chelsea agreed more. "More than...a little."

Ajeel thought of his attempt was futile. "Oh...is that so...well you won't be drawing breath for much longer. If you think you last much longer then you don't understand the power of the Spriggan Twelve!"

Makarov heard a loud rumbling and looked to see a giant sandstorm heading towards them. "You all were die together! Drowning in my sands of death!"

The sand storm was almost upon them. "Mest teleport us!"

"But where?"

Chelsea was freaking out at this point. "I don't want to die in a place like this!"

Despite the situation, Makarov refused to move an inch. "I'll protect you lot no matter what happens. I swear on it!"

"Here it comes! Anything that gets in the path of this sand storm dries up from the inside!" Ajeel cackled as the sand storm was getting closer.

"Gramps, nooo!"

"Master, Ruunnn!"

"Get us out of here!"

"You're going to be a bunch of fairy mummies in a few second!" The sand storm came in close.

All of the sudden, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and destroyed the sandstorm. Makarov and the rest of the looked up to see non other than Laxus on board the Blue Pegasus Christina. "The former guild master was expecting to see his grandson of all people here." Laxus!"

Erza was impressed than before back in the other world. "He took out the sandstorm in just one attack?"

Gray grinned at his arrival. "Flashy as he always is."

Leone had never felt so happy to see someone rescue them. "So lightning guy is finally here."

Chelsea sighed in relief again but couldn't take much more of surprises. "Can we go home now?"

Only Akame had a question of Laxus' sudden appearance. "Why are they here?" She was still appreciative for what he had done.

Laxus smiled at his grandfather and the rest of them. "You've grown old, gramps."

He wasn't the only one on board. Gajeel grabbed the mic. "Alright, we're retreating!"

"We're still on enemy grounds!" Lily spoke.

"Get on the ship!" Levy added.

Ichiya was also on the ship. "Uh...this is my ship."

Happy wondered who those three were here. "Gajeel? Levy and Lily too?"

Natsu then noticed something fishy. "Hold on a second, why are you and Laxus not puking your guts out?"

There was fight over the mic on the ship. "Gray my darling! Don't worry I'm here too!"

"Hey, let me say something manly!"

"How is that going to help Elfman?" Lisanna asked.

"This ship has modified so Dragon slayers can ride on it. That Laxus and Gajeel took the special pills." Mira explained.

Bickslow laughed. "Hey, Wendy you've seemed to have grown since the last we met."

Freed chuckled. "She's gone to little girl to little lady."

Evergreen turned to see two figures behind her. "We also have some special guests."

There was Kagura and Yukino. "Kagura! Yukino!"

"What are they doing here?!" Lucy wondered.

Kagura was little embarrassed to say but she spoke. "I came to see if my sisters are ok."

Erza's eyebrow rose. "Sisters?"

Wendy decided to change the subject. "Uh, we're all doing fine you guys!"

"I got permission to see you guys from Sting and Rogue, they would've come but they had something to take of." Yukino explained.

Cana took the mic this time. "Mest! You're there, aren't you!? Get everyone up here already!"

Mest smiled at the idea. "Coming up!" He started to transport everyone onto the ship.

"You can't run from me!" Ajeel sent a pillar of sand to chase after Mest and the rest of the group.

"We're not running away. Laxus lifted his hand. "Just going home!" He unleashed a massive lightning attack onto the shield. The lightning exploded into enormous lightning sphere. "It's getting late and we're not missing dinner!"

The Christina flew away with the attack still present behind them.

When the dust clear, Ajeel was breathing heavily after the attack somehow unharmed him. "That was intense. They' must've taken this seriously." He noticed somebody behind and it made sense to him now. "So I guess you put that barrier for a favor for me."

"Even an old man like me hates to lose a comrade in battle." August said staring back at the other shield.

Ajeel scoffed at that. "So you think that little light show would've killed me. Sorry but you must be getting senile."

Back at the palace, Zeref overlooked the capital. "Natsu, game on."

Over to the Christina, everyone in the group fell down onto the ship's floor. "You guys alright?" Elfman asked.

Evergreen was proud of what they did. "You're safe now!"

Bickslow started to laugh. "The mission to get Master back was successful."

Wendy graoned at the rough landing. "Yeah...I think we're okay-" She suddenly realized that she her hands were grabbing something particular soft. Wendy looked down and to her horro it was that her hands were groping Leone's breasts. Her face went red instandly and screamed.

Carla went up to her to see what was wrong. "What happened Wendy?"

Leone couldn't help but laugh awkwardly. "Well...we're safe now."

Chelsea groaned at the whole experience. "Let's not do that again I thought I was going to die."

Akame agreed a bit. "We all did... let's be thankful that Gajeel and the others arrived when they did." She then realized that she was on laying her bottom on something. She looked to see Gray who was rubbing his head. "Uh, someone fall on my-" He stopped as his face went red seeing Akame sitting in his lap. "What the?!"

Juvia saw and her eyes grew wide. "A new rival!"

Lisanna smiled at the other group. "We've done our own to save the master too."

Mirajane smiled as well. ""And one is Laxus."

Gajeel scowled at Erza. "You got some nerve leaving us behind!"

Erza had her reasons for doing so. "It was a secret mission."

For the first time, Natsu was impressed by what transportation on a flying ship could do. "This ship is the best when you don't have to hurl all the time!" He turned to Laxus. "Hey, how about we celebrate with a fight?!"

Laxus turned his head.

Kagura walked over to Erza who instantly hugged the other girl. "Such little sweetheart you are Kagura!"

Yukino and Lucy hugged in each other. "Good to see you again!"

Ichiya waved his hands. "Forget about me!"

"My children..." Makarov was stared at his children who all smiled at him and was started to cry but smiled. "It's so good to my Fairy Tail family again..."

As they flew over the ocean and made a quick meeting with Sorano who decided to leave them when suddenly a strange cold breeze was blown in the air. "What was that just now?" Gray asked.

Leone sniffed the air. "I can smell something..."

Nearby the water something was coming from below as a wave of water appeared. "Aqua Tidal Wave!"

Gray got in front of the wave. "Freeze!" The wave was soon frozen.

Just then a figure appeared out of no where and did a strange finger pose that went into Gray's chest making him groan in pain. "No, Gray!"

Gray sudden turned to ice and was shattered into pieces. Behind the figure was the real Gray. "That was close."

Just then a enormous gargoyle being appeared from behind the frozen wave. "My, my, such a group we have here!" There was Dr Stylish in his Etherious form. He looked at Gray and winked. "Such a cute ice boy as you usual are."

Gray felt a creepy sensation from the doc. "Creepy!"

Juvia felt angry. "Don't you lay a finger a on my Gray!" She unleashed her water cannon at the Gargoyle scientist. "Not so fast sweetheart." She then took out his gloves. "Now to use the same Trump Card I used back at the Empire."

Everyone felt a strange sensation in their bodies. "What is this?"

"I can't move." Lisanna groaned in pain.

Elfman struggled to get up. "Not so manly!"

Wendy had an idea. "Don't worry I'll handle this! Body Anomaly Reversal Magic! Raise! Anomaly Resistance Enchant! Re-Raise!"

The pain was soon gone.

Lamy came sliding down. "Time for me to step in!"

Lucy transformed into one of her new outfits. "Star Dress: Sagittarus Form!" She fired her arrows at the bunny Demon sending her crashing into the ground.

The masked Demon transformed into Esdeath. "Let's dance!" She took out her rapier and charged at Gray who created a ice sword and clashed it with Esdeath's sword.

Dr Stylish decided to step in. "Stone Crash Fists!" He put his hands together and slammed them onto the ground making it shake violently.

Just then sea beast humanoids came charging ahead at the Fairy tail wizards as Dr Stylish smirked evilly. "Heh heh...time for my subjects to feast on your flesh."

Freed took out his own rapier. "Sorry but that won't be necessary!" He slashed at them as he went past the monsters. "Dark Ecriture: Slay!" The sea humanoids were blown away and fell to the ground out cold.

However the insane doctor didn't seem worried. "Heh...heh...nice try but those aren't my only subjects!"

Just then more sea humanoids submerged from the sea but the different ones. These had body of a man and lower part seemingly resembling octopus tentacles. "Say hello to my Octo-noids!"

Lucy was disgusted at the sight. "Gross creatures..." She then took aim and shot down some of the octo men humanoids but some that were still standing then equiped themselves with tridents that shot magic beams at Lucy. "Uh oh..."

Yukino took out one of Zodiac keys. "Open Gate of the Paired Fish!" A bright flash appeared and two giant fish appeared out fo nowhere flying through the air. "Pisces!" They bellowed as they were released. "Pisces protect Lucy!" The two giant fish blocked the magic beams using their bodies. "Thanks Yukino!" Lucy called out in relief.

Just then a feline leaped into the air. "Remember me!" It was Leon the Demon Panther and he was leaping towards Lisanna who was in her Animal Soul: Cat form. "Drain Fist!"

Elfman transformed his right arm. "Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword!" His arm changed into a large one composed of metal plates and sharp claws. "Don't you lay a finger my little sister!" He used his new transformed arm to stopped Leon's attack but was quickly drained of his energy due to Leon's drain fist. "Stupid human, you just let me drain your energy!" The Panther Demon cackled.

Elfman just grinned. "That maybe, but a real man steps in to save his family including his sister!" He extended his metal like arm and delivered another punch that hit the panther so hard that knocked him to the ground.

Mira then began transform herself. "Satan Soul!" She transformed into her Satan form. "Time to teach you what happens when someones tries to hurt my family!"

Cana then decided to join in. "Laxus, you and your team should keep an eye on gramps, and Ichiya get the ship flying quickly!"

Evergreen was surprised. "Strange that she gives us orders when she usually drinks."

Laxus just smiled. "I suppose that something that Gildarts would when he had the job as Guildmaster for awhile."

Makarov started to whine. "That's when I retired!"

Leone laughed a bit. "He whines too!"

Chelsea sweatdrop at the scene. "I admit I would like to retire if I were in his shoes."

Akame cleared her throat. "Chelsea, Leone, let's help them out, we need to prove more of ourselves to the guild, if we want to join and earn the trust of the others."

Leone nodded in agreement as Chelsea did so too though she was little scared still. "Let's try not to die though."

Natsu growled. "I had enough of this!" He pulled back his arm then extended his arm forward.** "****Fire Dragon's: Flame Dragon King's Crumbling Fist!"** He struck the Demon's enlarge fists and destroyed them. "Oh my! My beautiful hands!" His gloves that he wore was seemingly worn out or rather burned. "No not my new Imperial Arms!"

Mest wondered what he meant. "Imperial Arms?"

Makarov had other thoughts. "What are these enemies and that enormous stone beast, how do they know my children?"

Aquaus then observed the battle. "This is beautiful, such a battle, then again things will get are about to get tougher for Fairy Tail." She then put her index finger to her head. "Come in, time to make your reappearance."

Just then a figure jumped into the air and landed in the ground which got everyone including the Demons to stare.

Fairy Tail wondered who or what just landed on the ground which caused a dust of dirt which began to clear up and then to their disbelief was a Demon that they thought was gone forever. "Long time no see, Fairy Tail." There stood the King of the Underworld Mard Geer.

Natsu was shocked. "It can't be..."

Gray was trying to make sense of all this. "No...Zeref send you back to your book and burn it to ashes."

Leone began to feel a frightening sensation through her body. "That's the Underworld King, the Demon that from Tartaros..."

Makarov was in disbelief. _"Demons...Tartaros...this can't be..."_

Chelsea was scared out of her mind. "_This can't be...This is the Underworld King that Fairy Tail fought against."_

Others had similar thoughts.

"Just when things got rough..." Cana thought in disbelief.

Freed gritted his teeth. "Out of all the Demons he reappears..."

Lucy was frightened. "This can't be real!"

Wendy was little scared. "That guy was tougher than other Demons even Sting and Rouge couldn't beat him."

Juvia gritted her teeth. "That maybe, but Gray was able to defeat him and with Natsu's help."

Gray leaped back to where Juvia was. "That maybe but the one that finished off was Zeref, speaking of, how come you're still alive, my friends and I saw you get sealed back into your book and then he burned it to ashes!"

Mard Geer just smiled. "True, however thanks to the new scientist of Tartaros there was a way to bring back those that were destroyed, but pity you won't be finding out soon."

Natsu then inhaled. "Alright, then we'll just defeat you again!" He unleashed his breath attack. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Mard Geer just jumped out of the way. "Nice try."

Just then a rumbling sound was coming from the depths of the ocean. "What's that sound?" Erza wondered.

The sound got louder as pathway was created from the ocean to the where the Fairy Tail and the Demons were fighting. "Is that the..." Leone wondered.

Akame had the same thought. "Gateway?"

"This isn't good!" Gray yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Cana wondered.

The portal emerged from the sea and created a large blow of wind that began to suck everything in it's path which was Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy,, Erza, Leone, Cana, Chelsea, and Akame.

Juvia leaped over to Gray and attempted to grab his hand which she managed to take hold of. "Darling Gray, I won't let go!"

Kagura ran towards and grabbed Erza and Wendy's hands but she was sucked into the vortex's current. "I won't let my sisters go!"

Yukino grabbed Lucy's wrist while Natsu grabbed Happy's paw. "Damn it, hold on Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"Lucy, hang on tight!"

"Yukino..."

Mest was suddenly sucked into the vortex as well. "What is the hell is going on!?"

Makarov tried to run towards his children that were being sucked away but he felt a slight pain inside his legs. _"Damn it...I having a hard time moving...I just used some of my magic against one of Spriggan Twelve and now I'm in this state."_

The Demons were soon caught in the current of the vortex. "Looks like we're going on a trip!"

The masked demon was soon sucked into the vortex as well. "We'll meet again Fairy Tail!"

Mard Geer just smirked. "Hmm, looks like I'll get to find out more about the other world."

Lisanna then felt herself being sucked away as Mirajane grabbed her sister's wrist as well Elfman grabbed hers. But the three siblings were soon sucked away. "This is so un-manly!"

Chelsea was screaming as she sucked into the portal. "I thought we were going home!"

"Gramps, please get back to the guild and tell everyone about what happened, we'll be fine, we promise!" Natsu called out. "Happy, hold on tight, we're going for a trip!"

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

The portal sucked everyone in it's path and then the portal disappeared leaving those that were still present in disbelief. "My children...sucked into..." The old man wasn't getting what just happened or rather what made all of that crazy wind.

Laxus put his hand on his grandfather's shoulder. "Gramps, we have some explaining to do, let's just go and get some help to bring back the others."

Gajeel slammed his fists into the ground. "Damn it, we were all together again and this happens!"

Levy was worried about the others as well as Lily who gritted his teeth. "I just hope that whatever happens, our friends in this other world will be safe."

"Be safe, my children." Makarov said quietly. "We shall bring you home as soon as we can."

End of story.


End file.
